Memories: Circumstances
by Mango Flavoured Tango
Summary: SEQUEL:After their past with Manes, a baby girl on the way, everything seemed to be okay. Past hatred strikes again and Cagalli's life shatters leaving her to pick up the pieces, when someone familiar brings her joys back COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Hey people,

Finally after months of waiting, I have finally written chapter 1.

I have to admit it really short, but it's basically an intro chapter

Anyways i hope you like it, I have many plans for this story evil laugh

Yeah to check out the ages, Aiden is 3 and a half

Danielle (Mir and Dearka's child) is 2

Clair (I've changed the spelling, cause the otehr one didn't soudn right but oh well) is 4

And Yzak's son is 2 and a half...i should really think of a name for him

And Seed people are 25 and the Destiny crew 24, I am only talking about the "teens" of the seires

Well on with the sequel

Read and Review (if you can)

ENJOY!!

* * *

Well my pregnancy was going very well. My baby was growing perfectly inside my womb and I was finally on my last month. This little one, unlike Aiden, was very active and energetic. She constantly moved and was just as eager as me to come out. 

It was another morning and I woke up around nine and sat up carefully. I rubbed my watermelon abdomen and stood up with caution. I slipped on my fuzzy slippers and went to the washroom to do my business. Rubbing my eyes and washing my face I discarded all my clothing and stepped into the shower and awoke completely. I wrapped a towel on my head and body and carefully stepped out of the shower and watched for any slippery surfaces. I was making sure that nothing would ever happen to this baby.

I went to the wonderful closet of clothes and quickly wore some lose jeans and a long sleeved fitted shirt, after my putting on my undergarments. I wore some slippers and headed to my baby boy's room and noticed that he was already out and it was clean. This boy could easily be called perfect and had definitely taken all of Athrun's good qualities and mine. It was hard to find a fault in that boy. He was just the joy of my life and now I couldn't wait to get another angel.

But with the progress this baby was giving me, I felt rather happy knowing that I was getting a little trouble maker most likely. Aiden had been the easiest baby, but in my heart I knew that this one would be some havoc and honestly I couldn't wait.

I went downstairs. We finally put some carpet on so it would close to impossible for anyone to trip.

I went to the kitchen and saw the Athrun reading some sort of report. He let out a sigh as I came over and wrapped my arms down his chest through his neck and placed my head on top of his.

"What's the matter?" I asked

"Nothing, I'm just a bit stressed about that meeting with Spain next week," he said

"Why?" I asked

"Because I don't get along well with Spain," he said

I laughed and said, "Want me to go?"

He chuckled a bit and said, "You'll probably be busy with this little one," turning around my kissing my watermelon.

I smiled and said, "Where's Aiden?"

"He's playing with Danielle. Mir and Dearka brought her over," he said in a tired tone.

"You know, maybe you should take a day off and spend some time with me," I said kissing his cheek lightly.

"How did the tables turn around? Usually it'd me carrying you out of your office," he laughed.

"Well since I can't carry you, I'll ask you nicely, and if you don't listen the punishments will be severe," I said

"Let me just ask Kisaka if he can cover some thing, then I'll see," he said grabbing his phone and dialing some numbers. After making one phone call, Athrun got up kissed me fully on the lips and said, "So what do you want to do today?"

I smiled brightly and hugged him…or rather tried to hug him, and said, "Let's go to the park with Aiden and Danielle. I don't think we can leave them home alone."

Athrun nodded and hugged me from behind and said, "And I thought we would be getting some alone time."

I laughed and said, "Not today."

He nodded on my neck, which he was leaning on and said, "What do think we should name her," rubbing my bloated stomach.

"I don't know. I have a couple names in mind. However, since I named Aiden, you're going to name this one," I said.

"Hmm…How about Chloe?" he asked.

"That sounds perfect," I said loving the name instantly

"You think?" he asked.

"Yep," I said

"Well if you come up with something we can use that too," he said

"I will," I said laughing at how sweet Athrun could be. He always placed my happiness first.

"Now did I'll make you breakfast, you two must be hungry," he said

I nodded and sat down on the chair he pulled out. I leaned back and watched him through the opened wall as he chopped, fried, poured, mixed, and stirred. My mouth was watering by the aroma produced by the results. I guess I was really hungry. I smiled lightly as Athrun placed the plate of food enough for me and our baby. I dug in and ate at a moderate pace. I finished my chocolate milk, yes I drink chocolate milk and it's damn good!! After wiping my mouth with a napkin, I put the dishes away letting after telling Athrun to sit down for one second.

Aiden came walking in and gave me my good morning hug while I came out of the kitchen. Since I couldn't bend down to kiss his cheek, Athrun picked him up and I kissed him then, followed by Athrun. I loved my family to pieces.

Aiden was holding my hand as all four of us walked to a nearby park. It was early July and the sun was out, the birds were chirping. It was basically a perfect nice sunny day, not to hot and with the wind the weather felt good. I let out a sigh of admiration, and felt a tug on my hand. I look down at Aiden's face, which was looking at me with a question. His hair was becoming very messy and spiky as he grew older and it despite his great and caring personality, his hair gave him sort of a bad boy look. I found it very cute.

"Mama, can we get ice cream?" he asked pointing to the ice cream store we passed by.

"After we come back ok?" I told him patting his head lightly.

He nodded and grabbed his father's hand who was beside him and was no in between us. Danielle was in Athrun's free arm, since she was tired of walking.

She had a Mir's skin colour with a natural tan on her as well. With Mir's hair and Dearka's eyes, she was a natural cute girl, who had Mir's calm nature with Dearka's untamed personality. But, overall she was a sweet girl who loved pink.

We arrived at the park and Athrun let the little girl down and she smiled with glee and ran to the playground after grabbing Aiden's hand and bringing him with her. They both went to the sand and immediately started a game of tag.

I sat down on the soft grass and Athrun took the children's sandals which were already off and placed them beside me and sat down pulling me onto his lap and leaned his head in between my neck. We were shaded by the tree he was leaning on and I leaned back onto his chest.

The wind blew softly and I felt my little baby growing fussy and kicking, as Athrun placed a hand on my stomach were she kicked.

"This one's quite active," he said feeling another kick.

"Yeah, a complete opposite of my pregnancy with Aiden," I said, "Well it'll be nice to get a wild one don't you think?"

"You mean one of you," he said chuckling.

"Precisely, we already got one of you, now we need one of me," I said

"I wouldn't mind, but I hope she gets your eyes," he said

I laughed and said, "Yeah, with a bit of yours."

"I talked to Kira earlier this morning. The other half of the gang will be over for a vacation," he said

"Really, I haven't seen them for such a long time. They should really move here," I said

"Apparently, Shinn and Stellar have been thinking about that, but I'm not sure," he said

"Well, at least they're coming," I said looking at Aiden as he caught Danielle, and she ran giggling after our son.

I felt Athrun kiss on my neck softly as I titled giving him access and moaned softly as nipped my pulse a bit. I closed my eyes and drowned in my moment of peace, when I felt another kick and I jerked a bit as Athrun laughed and whispered, "I think someone doesn't like her father kissing her mother in front of her. "

I laughed loudly and said, "You think?"

I turned to the side and leaned my chest in the crook of Athrun's neck and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and placed a hand on my womb calming our baby down. Athrun was like that. By just looking into his eyes I felt at peace and in love. And with one touch I felt all my tensions cease to continue. And that calming effect wasn't just with me. Aiden and this little girl would feel that way too, it was just something magical Athrun had.

Athrun looked down at his wife with a soft smile. There was still so much fire in her even after everything that happened those years ago, her spirit never seemed to go and that was one of the things that made him fall for her. He looked up at his son who looked guilty at Danielle who couldn't seem to catch his son and was now angry. Aiden frowned a bit and walked up to her and let her purposely catch him. She smiled brightly and hugged Aiden who turned had a weird expression and counted to ten so he could go catch her. She ran quickly away.

Aiden was quite fast than the usual three and half year old kid. Aiden was the best son he could ever ask for. He was did everything he had never expected to come out of a kid and he was pretty thankful for this child and the way he acted in those six months he was separated from his love. At his young age, Aiden gave him courage to live and made him feel loved when he needed it. Sometimes he was ashamed at how he asked Cagalli once to give up this child and he wondered what would have happened if she did.

He brushed those thoughts aside and hugged Cagalli close. The past was the past and he was thankful for Cagalli's stubbornness and kept their child. Now he thought about his present, and how he has a beautiful wife, a perfect son and soon...a little princess.

* * *

There chapter 1 is done yes i know it was very very short, but I want to slowly go to the cough evil thing that will happen 

Don't kill me!!

Anyways this story will be about 20-30 chapter long the latest

Well all i have to say is that the first couple chapters will be all happy

Then i'll kick in my super awesome twist

Stay tuned

Till next time

Samera


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people,

Yeah how many months has it it been since i updated...a lot lol. Sorry was trying to finish my other story. I'll be foucsed on this the most ok

Chapter pretty light...nothing that bad is going to happen.

Well i don't have much to say beside a thanks to the people who reviewed my story last chapter...hope you enjoy the story

But for now chapter 2

Read and Review

Enjoy!!

* * *

After eating some delicious ice cream, Athrun and I arrived home, my husband holding a sleeping Aiden and Danielle.

"Aren't your arms hurting?" I asked opening the door for him, as he walked inside and placed the two children on the couch.

"Not really, they're pretty light," he replied kissing Aiden on the forehead.

I nodded and went to the kitchen to get some water; my back was starting to ache a bit. I took a struggled breath and carefully sat down on a chair, drinking the water on the table. Since Aiden was born a bit early, I wasn't really used to a real pregnancy and this little girl was going to make sure to give me a tough one.

"You okay?" Athrun said coming in and rubbing my back.

"My back hurts," I said simply.

"That's not good," he said softly pressing his hand on my back a little, "You want to go to the doctor?"

"If they can give me some remedy for this pain, then I'd love to go, but let's wait till the morning, maybe it'll get better," I said wincing a bit.

"I don't know Cagalli, I think we should go now," he said sternly.

"Morning Athrun, I really just want to sleep now," I said tiredly.

"But-" he retorted, when the doorbell rung.

I started to get up, when he said, "Wait here I'll get it."

I nodded lightly and heard Mir's voice come and she came to say 'hi' before leaving and asked as well what was wrong.

She laughed and told me, "Yeah I was wondering if that was the porblem. You know you can ask any one of us Cagalli. Of all people I gave birth to a Half as well you know. The back pain is pretty normal actually, don't take pain killers, I took a dip in a hot tub, and that helped a lot, if that doesn't work, then go to the doctor okay."

I nodded as she hugged me, taking Danielle by the hand and left. Athrun was leaning on the wall after putting Aiden to bed, and said, "So hot tub for two or one?"

I laughed and threw a cushion that I was my back was resting on at him. In the end the answer was two.

It was now currently 3am in the night. I was wide awake and in pain once again. The soak in the hot tub did help greatly, but it seemed as if all its affects just vanished.

I sat up slowly holding my back with one hand. I couldn't breathe; I was in so much pain. Athrun was stirring beside me and I touched his arm lightly calming him down. If he got up, there would be to much unnecessary waste of his sleep, and lately he'd been up late non stop, and I was worried about his health.

I moved my side of the blanket and slipped my feet onto the cold floor. I didn't know what I wanted, but I got up anyways. I basically walked all around the floor and I ended up in a balcony of some room, and sat on the swinging seat there…it was a pretty big balcony. Eventually with the rock of the swing I found myself asleep once again.

When my eyes opened again, I was back in my bed with Athrun missing. I rubbed my eyes and looking to the other side and saw Athrun buttoning up his shirt. He noticed my shift of movement and looked up at my face.

"What were you doing last night awake?" he asked, "I found you, out asleep."

I bit my lip since I was secretly hoping he forgot about that.

"I couldn't sleep, so I walked around a bit," I said

"Are you sure, it was because you couldn't sleep?" he asked

I smiled and said, "Yes, aren't you going to be late for work?"

"I'm not going today," he said walking and sitting on the bed, "We are going to the doctors to find some cure for this mischief our baby is causing you."

I sat up and said, "I'm feeling much better though," ignoring the little pinch feeling I was starting to feel on my back.

"Liar," he said chuckling a bit, "Aiden's over at Kira's for the day, you want some help getting ready or are you good."

"You make me sound like a kid," I said laughing a bit.

"No, I'm just trying to do as much as I can, seeing that my pregnant wife is doing the very hard labor of carrying our kid, who is as heavy as a watermelon" he said.

I rubbed my bloated stomach and said, "She isn't that heavy."

"Sure, now you need some help?" he asked

"Go pick out my clothes," I said.

"Will do," he said.

We were both currently driving to the doctors, and my backaches seemed to be getting worse. I let out a gasp of pain, which caused Athrun to worry, and the car's speed rose a bit.

"This seems to be getting worse," he said turning the corner slowly. He knew that even though he wanted to speed all the way to the hospital, our safety came first.

"Oh god," I cried out gripping the seat, "Stop the freaking car now!"

"Now Cagalli just breathe a bit, we're almost there."

"It hurts so much," I replied as a few tears dropped.

"I know sweetie, but hold on for one second, we should have gone yesterday," he said gripping my hand the best he could, "I'd hold you right now, if it wasn't for me driving."

"You think I might be having contractions?" I asked, "…it's too early."

He was parking at this point, "We'll see now," opening my door and lifting me up.

He raced me up to the doctor's office in record time and was extra careful as well. The secretary immediately let us to a room where May came in. She was my first gynecologist when I was with Aiden and basically saved my life the last time.

"My god Cagalli, what the hell happened?" she said coming in to see me grasp, while I was trying to breathe.

Athrun quickly briefed her in while to soothe me down and his touches was a great help on me.

"Oh my, let's get you checked out then," she said asking me to lie down, "Now you have to answer these questions ok Cagalli."

I nodded

"Do you feel any tightening around the abdomen?" she asked

I thought about the question and said, "No, just me back is killing me."

"You sure?" she asked

I monitored my body, and indeed I felt not pain in my abdomen at all and shook 'no' once again.

"Well you're aren't getting contractions for sure, any discharge?" she asked

"A bit," I replied, "Isn't that normal?"

"Well it's nothing serious, but I'm going to give some things to do to help your back pain. I don't think you've really been taking care of you back much, it's kind of weak. I'll give you some supplement okay," she said with relief, "as the pain you have now, we'll get you a massage, and I'll call a chiropractor in right now okay?"

"That massage sound good," I murmured.

"Make sure it's a girl," Athrun said growling a bit, "I don't want a random man feeling my wife up."

At that May and I laughed our head off.

She calmed down while I was still giggling and went to call someone in.

"I didn't know you were the jealous type," I said softly wincing a bit at my major laughing workout.

Athrun softened and touched my belly softly, "Well you can't blame me for being a guy."

"True, but doctors are strictly professional," I reminded.

He shrugged, "Get a male doctor when I'm not around, when I here though, I don't want a guy touching you in front of my eyes."

I laughed leaned up a bit and kissed him on the lips softly, and lay back down. However Athrun took the opportunity to continue our kiss, and I enjoyed it happily, until someone knocked on the door telling us to go to a room for my treatment.

"Keep coming regularly Mrs. Zala," the chiropractor said after treating my back. I heard many cracks and the relief I felt was just wonderful. I could breathe again and the pain had disappeared.

"You okay?" Athrun asked sitting on the chair beside the treatment bed, "I saw you make a couple of faces, are you still hurting?"

"Those were faces of relief Athrun, you have no idea how much better I am feeling, I want to jump in joy," I said bouncing a little, "But I don't think that's a good idea."

"No, but take it easy, the massage therapist is next, you might want to relax," he said.

"Athrun why don't you go walk or drive for a while, you've been sitting in that chair for half an hour, and I know you're getting bored of it," I said.

"Not really, I get to see you half naked," he said smirking.

I shook my head a bit, "You see me half naked or even better naked every day."

He paused and said, "True."

"Then go out," I insisted, "Or I'll do something."

Athrun just chuckled and kissed my forehead, "Fine I'll go, but call me if you need anything, ok?"

"I will," I said

He kissed me on the lips, let go of the hand he was gripping, and left. It was obvious he didn't really want to leave me.

"I love you," he said before leaving my view of him.

"I love you too," I whispered back.

"Mrs. Zala, you ready?" a voice came through the door, I nodded as my massage treatment began, and I had a good time relaxing.

I was done an hour later, and Athrun had yet to arrive. I was figuring he was stuck in traffic, or he went to pick up Aiden, but an hour later all those thought left, and I was a worried wreck. I called his cell many time, each to no avail. I was pacing around the main door, gripping my phone and on the verge of tears. If I wasn't worried enough, my pregnancy made it worse.

I started walking outside looking at both sides of the road. I didn't even think about the potential danger I was in standing out openly to the public. Another hour had passed and I broke down into tears of anxiety. Where was Athrun? And the most important question was he okay?

I called up Kira and he rushed over and picked me up. We started our search for Athrun, and I had a bad feeling in my heart. Something wasn't right. We called up the police station and they too started their search for the King of Orb, and I was locked in the manor with Lacus because of my condition and given a sedate because I was starting to get contractions.

When I woke up the next time, I was given the news of an accident that happened. Athrun's car crashed into a tree. I was starting to faint on spot, but Lacus and Mir held me up, and with the help of Kira and Dearka, I arrived at the hospital, where Athrun was mostly unharmed with a bandage over his head. He was currently sleeping, and I was crying in relief because of the fact that he was okay and collapsed.

I was exhausted and woozy waking up again. My mind was swirling with thoughts and I was having trouble recollecting everything. I felt like I was hit by a bus. I looked down and felt around for a familiar bulge and it was still there. My baby was still alright. It then hit me as to why I was in a hospital bed.

I sat up with much difficulty, feeling weak and heavy. My eyes were droopy and, I really felt like mush.

There was water on the side of the table which I drank gratefully, and stood up to go see Athrun.

I heard before fainting that Athrun had to swerve his car because a guy suddenly came out onto the street. Most of the impact was on the passenger side, but he bumped his head a bit. I was relieved to here that he didn't have to go through any type of operation.

I entered the room to see him sitting and watching television. He noticed my entrance, and I knew he didn't like what he saw. I was most likely an emotional and physical mess, which I blamed on my body being high on hormones. I mean even though I was furious at Athrun, and wanted to maul him on spot, I wanted to kiss him to infinity and beyond. See this is what I have to go through.

He noticed that I wasn't coming anywhere near him, so he took the courtesy to get up and lift me to his bed, while I was struggling to get away from him.

"What's wrong?" he asked releasing me as I gripped the bed sheets.

"I almost gave birth to Chloe you know," I hissed at him.

He mouth was gawked open and he said softly, "What?"

"Well Athrun, if you hadn't driven me insane by missing, and getting yourself into an accident, then maybe that wouldn't have even been close to happening," I hissed, "It was a good thing, Kira gave me a sedate or you would have missed the birth of your daughter."

"God, I'm so sorry Cagalli, I was just coming to pick you…I didn't know," he said flustered and I started crying.

"I was so worried," I muffled out tearing on his chest as he pulled me close, "You're always getting in trouble, you jerk."

I could feel his smirk, "Are you so sure about that?"

"Shut up," I hissed, "Or I'll leave."

"I'm sorry," he said again kissing my temple, "I'll try not to get in trouble anymore."

"Good," I said and kissed his cheek.

"I came to visit you earlier why you were sleeping, you had no idea it was joyful to hear that sound of people yelling your name and seeing you on the floor earlier," he mumbled, "The doctor wanted complete bed rest for you."

"Well, isn't it a shame that while I can only rest on a bed, sleeping with you makes me better," I said lying on the bed

I saw him grin and he knew what do to. He lay beside me, wrapped his arms around me, and we talked until I feel asleep. I felt him rub my belly soothing the baby as well, so she wasn't moving around as much. I faintly heard him say, "I love you two."

* * *

Allo.

Done done done...i did write this one a while ago, but remembered to post it today lol...ehh sorry about that.

Next chapter has no accidents lol...no worries people

anyways

till next time

Samera :D


	3. Chapter 3

Allo people

Quick chapter

And for that person who requested it the next couple of chapter will be happy

But then...well you'll all see :D

Most of you all might have already guessed what's going to happen

Anyways for now Enjoy the story

Read and Review!! Well you guys have to read at least...and thank you everyone who have reviewed so far...oh yes and have read, though i don't know who you are...hmm

* * *

Athrun was let out from the hospital, when we woke up, because he really only had a bump on the head as an injury, so there was no use to keep him at the hospital any longer.

"Dad, you scared me," Aiden scolded his father we arrived home.

"I'm sorry son," Athrun said with a frown.

"It's ok Daddy, just make sure you don't crash into another big brown bush," he said, "Mommy was THIS worried," spreading his arms apart.

"It's a tree sweetie…not a big brown bush," I said smiling.

"Tree," he repeated and hugged me.

"Good," I replied as he left after hugging Athrun to play a game.

I took a seat on the couch behind me, and stared up at Athrun who was looking down at me.

"What?" I asked

"I'm sorry Cagalli," he said sincerely, "Because of me you had to go through so much."

"All is forgiven and forgotten in the past Athrun, nothing happened and we are all safe and sound, so stop apologizing for the hundredth time," I said holding his hand. Since the doctor told we could leave the hospital, and gave me a lecture on not worrying so much, along with things I should take care of from now on. Athrun had been constantly apologizing in the car and I was reaching my end of apologises.

"I still want to you know..." he started

"That you're very sorry, I got it Athrun," I cut him off, "And if you're really sorry go up to bed right now and get some rest."

Athrun in reply embraced me kissing my neck a bit and said, "I love you."

Those three words always made me smile and I like a have many times before I said, "I love you too."

With that I felt his lips pull me into a hungry kiss. I felt his tongue slip into my mouth and I let out a soft moan, as Athrun pulled my hips to him making him groan. His arms ran down the lengths of my back and I was exploring his still much defined abs. I felt him do wonders in his kiss and all rational thoughts were kicked out of my head, though since when did I ever have rational thoughts with this man around. I gasped and pulled away as I felt an interruption kicking from my womb. Athrun groaned in despair this time and he mumbled, "What great timing."

I giggled and said, "Well it's a good thing too, if she hadn't kicked we both wouldn't have followed doctor's order on no sexual activities."

"I don't get why we're not allowed you still have about 2 weeks until she's going to be born," he muttered.

"Aww don't be such a baby Athrun," I said, "Who says we can't have our fun, all we have to do is not go all the way."

Athrun put his forehead to mine and said, "Thing is Cagalli you force me to finish what I start."

I flushed remembering, and then frowned at the situation as well. I crossed my arms and huffed a bit. I sighed and felt a pair of lips on my neck, Athrun and his obsession with kissing my neck. I titled my head and let him kiss me.

After a small while I forced Athrun to go to sleep, but it ended with the condition of my resting as well. Knowing by the look in his eyes, I knew there wasn't going to be much resting. I was right; we were kissing the life out of each other, being extra careful with the baby of course.

I felt my shirt tugged off and felt his lips all over my collar and with whatever will I had I said, "Athrun."

He looked at me with lustful dark green eyes and knew what I was about to say and with one final kiss he pulled away and said, "Just two weeks…just two weeks."

I let out a sigh as I snuggled onto his bare chest and kissed his neck a bit, "Sorry."

He let out a breath and rubbed my arm in long strides, "We'll live, I mean the only reason I'm not ravishing you is because of this little sweet kid," moving a bit to kiss my exposed big belly.

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek and said, "You excited for her?"

"Of course Cagalli, I'm getting my first daughter, a mini Cagalli, I'm just waiting to be able to hold her in my arms for the first time," he said

"Like Aiden?" I said.

"Close, I mean there's difference in having your first son, and a first daughter. Back then, the thought of having Aiden wasn't one of my happiest moments of my life, but now that I look back, I still want to mar myself of that I even asked you to…" he couldn't continue to dare even say the word abortion.

"Athrun you still can't blame yourself. You had a choice between Aiden and I, and you wanted me," I said.

"But what if…you had done it Cagalli, I don't want to imagine how I could have even survived that time when you were gone without him," he said, "Aiden was my lifeline back when you were gone."

"Stop it Athrun, it's over now," I said softly, tracing the lines on his chest, "Let's just be happy and enjoy the fact that we will soon have our baby girl who, will grow up and one day have a boyfriend which you will scare the heck out off."

"Mmm…no one will ever dare touch my little girl," he mumbled as I noticed his eyes droop.

"No one," I whispered and snuggled into Athrun's neck.

"And my Cagalli," Athrun said pulling away kissing my shoulder and soon we both fell asleep in an instant.

We woke up early in the evening. Athrun and I ate some dinner and spent the rest of the day with Aiden before putting him to bed. We read him his daily bedtime story, kissed his forehead, and currently I was leaning on Athrun as we were watching a late night movie along with looking over the budget plan for this month for Orb.

"I think we should look after the water main Athrun, there have been some complaints about it," I said.

"That's fine but we are creating another orphanage and fixing that highway 407 as well," he reminded.

"Then do you want to delay the construction?" I asked

"I think we should put that off and do it next month," he said.

"Fine, but I want an analysis on the thing because we don't want it to break and have our people have no water," I said.

"I looked it over Cagalli, even if we don't patch it up this month, it'll still stand for another year," he said taking out a file.

"Ok but still to be on the safe side…we should," I started to be cut off by Athrun's kiss.

"Can you stop worrying for one moment will you? If you really want I can get a team to do the job," he said.

I smiled and said, "Promise me it'll be done by next month."

"Promise, now can we go to bed now?" he asked.

"That sounds nice," I said yawning and stretching out all my muscles as the ending credit came rolling on of the movie.

Athrun turned the screen off and lifted me up in his arms to my surprise and carried us off to our room to get some well deserved rest.

The next day Athrun went to the Parliament building for several meetings and I knew I wasn't going to see Athrun today, unless I stayed up late in the night. To my distaste as well he left before I woke up so I didn't get a daily dose of lip locking.

My baby boy was also at the Elsman's residence for the day because Athrun had organized a play date for Aiden and Danielle along with Clair and Ethan (Yzak's son). I was now stuck alone in this huge manor and was really bored out of my mind. Usually I would have done some file work, but Athrun looked the office and took the key with him, so I could do nothing of the sort. And if that was bad I couldn't even get Athrun's cell. He switched it off. What a jerk.

So while I was currently fuming on the couch watching Athrun on television and glaring at his face, the doorbell rung and I got up to get the door, because no maid seemed to be getting it. It turned out to be Vera.

"Hello," I said politely, "Come in."

Well I was happy to see him. He hadn't been over since the incident.

"I just came back from L3 yesterday, fixing up and destroying all the things that happened there. Long process, and I'm not going to bore you with the disturbing details," he said sitting down on the sofa across, "I see you little girl's moving along fine. When's she due?"

"In about two weeks," I said, "How are you doing?"

"Great, I'm just coming from visiting Ann, she and Jack are doing well," he said.

"That's good to know, I haven't visited then in a long time, being busy with Orb and the pregnancy," I said, "Well it's a good thing you came, I'm all alone today, with Athrun and Aiden out."

He laughed and said, "I guess having good timing is in my blood."

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" I asked

"Cagalli, you should know by now not to treat me like a guest," he said

"I have, but if you need anything treat this home like it's your okay," I said

"I will, anyways how's Aiden doing," he asked

"Great," I said happily and told him all about the magnificent things he has discovered or done and Vera and I caught up on many things and soon, Athrun called late in the evening asking me to get ready.

"Athrun, Vera's over," I said

"Oh really," he said in a surprised tone, "That's great, bring him along as well, I haven't seen him in months, we'll catch up."

"Right now?" I asked

"Yes now, give him the phone and go upstairs and change," Athrun said, "Be careful on the stairs ok."

"I will," I said and passed Vera the phone telling him it was Athrun and both of them soon to be engaged on the phone.

I carefully walked up the stairs and when to my room and changed into a Maternity beaded stretch dress which was gathered at the bodice glimmering with beads, while a curved in a hem dip low in the back. I wore some silver slippers and walking carefully downstairs. I arrived downstairs to find Athrun and Vera talking to each other and my little boy running up to my and carefully hugged my leg.

"Hey sweetie," I said blowing him a kiss, "Had fun with everyone?"

He nodded sadly and said, "We all jumped on the trampoline. Clair and I was roller skating, and Danielle was mad at me. Mommy I don't know why."

I couldn't help but smile. It seemed as if Danielle had a bit of a puppy love on my little boy.

"Maybe it was because you weren't playing with her," I said

He pondered over my statement and said, "But I played with her three time," holding up three fingers, "Tag, hide and seek, and the motor cars."

"Hmm, did you ask Danielle?" I asked

"Yes, and she didn't talk to me," he said in a frustrated tone, "I don't like it when she's mad at me."

"Don't worry, it'll be okay, she might have just been a bit cranky," I said.

"Maybe mommy, if I say sorry and ask her not to be mad at me, will she be my friend?" he asked

"Of course she will," I said.

"Thank you mommy," he said, "Should I give her a flower like daddy does whenever you are mad at him?"

"I think you should, ask daddy to get you one tomorrow ok," I said

"Ok," he said, "I am going to my room now ok mommy."

I nodded and said, "Have fun, your daddy and I are going out I think, Merna will be home."

"Ok mommy," he said running upstairs. That boy was such an angel.

I walked up the Athrun who was still talking to Vera. He noticed stopped the conversation to hug me.

"I missed you," he whispered into my ear as he broke away, but keeping an arm on my waist.

"I must be leaving Cagalli and Athrun, I have to go to the military base for a while actually," he said. We had given him a post for external affair regarding the military for Orb.

"Oh sorry if I kept you," I said apologetically.

"It's alright, it was good to catch up with you people, I'll see you all soon," he said taking his leave.

"So what was your reason for asking me to get ready in such a rush?" I asked

"You'll see," he said, "Did you tell Aiden we were leaving?"

"Yes," I said

"Good, come on," he said pulling me out of the manor.

"But where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see," he said. I sighed and took my seat in the car and buckled up.

"You look beautiful by the ways." he said

I smiled and said, "Just drive."

He chuckled and reversed the car out and started driving. Soon we arrived at the airport and I gave Athrun a confused look.

"What are we doing here?" I asked

"You'll see," he said again parking the car.

"Are you only going to say that?" I hissed

"I love you," he said kissing me lightly on the lips, getting out of his seat, opening my door and held my hand and said, "Come on, we're getting late."

I got out and he placed a hand on my waist. We walked inside to the arrivals and I was getting more and more confused on the matter. I placed a hand on my belly, because my little girl was acting up and starting to kick around.

"She's kicking hard," Athrun said, "I can feel it on my hand."

"She's just feeling my confusion, now will you tell me why we're here?" I asked

"Look up ahead," he said.

I did and to my surprise I saw our friends, Shinn and Stellar, Luna and Rey, and Auel and Meyrin. I was smiling widely as I saw a bloated Stellar as well.

"Oh my god," I said as I basically wobbled to the three girls who rushed up to me as we all hugged.

We were all basically shrieking and I said to Stellar "When is the baby due?"

"She's due a couple of months. Shinn and I are deciding to move here permanently," she said

"That's great!" I said, "We'll be closer together."

"How's your girl doing Cagalli?" Luna asked

"Fine, she's very active though, kicking wildly right now," I said, "Why didn't you all tell me you were coming?"

"Athrun and his surprises," Meyrin said, "Oh look there's Mir and Dearka."

The whole gang were together at the airport eventually and from there we went back to the manor. Time passed by so fast that I didn't even realize that the night has passed and the sun was about to rise.

"Well I'm going to head to bed now," Luna said stretching out, "Is my room still the same?"

"Wasn't touched," I said shrugging, "Except being cleaned."

Soon we all decided to go to bed. All the kids came over as well and they were sleeping in Aiden's room. Aiden however didn't get a chance to apologize to Danielle because they were both already asleep. And Clair and Ethan fell asleep as soon as we arrived to the manor from the airport.

I stretched in my room Athrun coming behind and said, "I have no energy to change."

"No need to," he said pulling down the zipper and taking the dress off, leaving me in my undergarments "I think you're fine in this."

I gave him a look and said, "But I get cold."

"I'll keep you warm," he said

I didn't bother to fight or to change, nodded and went straight to sleep, and Athrun did keep me nice, warm, and cozy.

* * *

Done, and Finished

Next chapter, i'll try to update as fast as i can

But with teachers throwing fifty million assignments and test, i'm scrambling all over

Next chapter will be cute...i hinted what!!

So all till next time

Samera


	4. Chapter 4

Hey people sorry for these late updates, i've been lazy and overflowed with school work

Anyways this is a pretty broing chapter.

A filler if i must say

Next chapter however hehe.

All i can say is deep hatred shall grow in your hearts

Anyways read and review

but most of all enjoy

* * *

I felt Athrun calm breathing on my neck the next time I woke up. He had a leg over mine and an arm on my watermelon bumped stomach and the other under my neck. I was happy with the fact that I didn't need to get up rushing to the washroom to throw up anymore. I let out a small breath and snuggled back to Athrun's chest. I felt him jerk a bit and relax once more, his arm loosening up a bit.

I heard a small pair of feet approach and I peeked up to look, knowing exactly whose it was. He came to me side of the bed in his shorts and a shirt, face freshly washed and whispered, "Morning mommy."

"Morning sweetie, you're up early," I mumbled as he climbed on the bed and sat down in the small space.

"It's almost noon mommy," he said, "I came to give my new brother or sister a hug," he said wrapping him tiny arms around my belly trying to hug it.

"She says thank you," I said ruffling his hair a bit and sitting up to kiss his cheek.

"Mommy, I saw Danielle in my room in the morning…she's still sleeping," he said a bit frustrated, "Why is everyone still sleeping?"

"Because, we all went to bed late, you know all your uncles and aunts came yesterday too and same with your cousins Clair and Mark, and Ethan," I said

**(OK people I shall list everyone and the relation right now to avoid any confusion…and my own confusion ok**

**Lacus and Kira: Clair (daughter 4) Mark (son about a couple months old)**

**Mir and Dearka: Danielle (…crap how old is she…2)**

**Yzak and Shiho: Ethan (son 2 1/2)**

**Shinn and Stellar: pregnant **

**Luna and Rey: currently no children**

**Meyrin and Auel: no children**

**And last but not least Athrun and Cagalli: the star of the family AIDEN who is currently 3 ½ **

**There…oh yes on Stellar and Cagalli are pregnant so far…)**

"Really wow, everyone's here," he said quietly, "But mommy I still need that flower, so I can say sorry to Danielle."

"Oh right," I whispered, "How about we do this you and I will quickly go out and get a pretty bouquet for Danielle. Go get ready, and I'll be down in a couple of minutes okay."

"Ok mommy," he said softly and kissed my cheek and went out. I lay back down for a second, and managed to get out of Athrun hold giving him a pillow to hug instead and headed to the washroom to wash my face and freshen up. Next I changed out of my nightgown into some casual clothes and did my hair and headed downstairs with some flats on my feet.

There Aiden was waiting patiently for me at the bottom. I knew Lacus would still be sleeping with her new son and all, and basically everyone else. Bad time to go out, but I took my cell phone with me and left a note. Taking Aiden's hand, I strapped him up on his booster seat and took my spot in the drivers and quickly drove us to the nearest flower shop. It was a bit difficult with the huge stomach, but I managed to drive us there. I got out and Aiden unbuckled his own belt and came down and I thanked him. Bending down wasn't an easy task these days. He grabbed my hand and we walked inside the shop and together we chose an arrangement of different flowers and put them collectively, paid and started to the car, Aiden holding his flowers. I unlocked the car and Aiden buckled himself up and I went to my seat and I felt my baby kick hard, so much that it hurt.

I grasped my womb slightly and winced a bit.

"Mommy what's wrong?" my little boy asked concerned.

"Nothing sweetie your sister is kicking hard, I don't think I can drive you back," I said as se she kicked again. I bit my lip then, and shakily got my phone and dialed up our room number. Nobody picked up. Swearing mentally I dialed the house number and Lacus answered.

"Cagalli where are you?" she asked and I only replied asking for Athrun.

Soon in a rushed and out of breath voice Athrun said, "Cagalli where are you?"

"I'm with Aiden," I said, "We're at the flower shop, I can't drive back, Ahh" I yelled as she kicked again.

"What's happened?" he asked

"I don't get why she's kicking so freaking hard?" I said.

"Wait right there, don't move I'll be right there, and have a doctor waiting at home okay," he told me.

"Okay," I said softly, "See you soon."

"Yeah, relax ok," he said hanging up and I knew he'd probably be starting up the car by now and calling the doctor, he multitasked very well.

Aiden was doing Athrun's job of holding my hand as I used the other to cover my eyes trying not to make any sound at the violent kick my baby girl was giving, what was wrong?

Soon Athrun arrived. He opened the door and gently carried me out and into the back of his car. He strapped Aiden up, or really Aiden strapped himself up and we zoomed home. Upon arriving, there was a huge commotion and I was on the couch half conscious.

The doctor immediately was at my side checking all my vital signs and she had an ultra sound machine as well checking the baby. I was trying not to cry, but then all the pain went away. I relaxed and saw as the doctor was injecting something into me and I passed out.

When I woke up, I felt so refreshed almost. I let out a breath and opened my eyes, noticing that I was in my bedroom and sat up recalling everything. I checked my baby first and noticed that she was still there. Letting out a sigh of relief, I looked around and noticed firstly my baby boy sleeping soundly with his head on my leg and his bouquet on the bed beside. I smiled at him and heard the door open and Athrun came in with a glass of juice.

He smiled at my waking and placed the glass down and pulled me to his chest hugging me, and said, "You worry me too much."

I laughed at that and said, "Well it's your fault you married me."

"True, but I love you nonetheless," he said taking a seat beside me passing me the juice which I drank in front of him.

"What happened?" I asked

"Fake contractions, you'll get them often, and for some reason they act a bit worse in your case, thus the pain and extra hard kicks, the doctor gave you a sedate to calm your body down," he said kissing my forehead.

"Oh good," I said

"But Cagalli, don't go driving again," he said.

"I won't," I said

"Well at least until this baby's born, the doctor was telling you to take it easy for a while, you're close your due date," he said tracing circles around my bloated belly.

"I will," I said.

"Good, now I know you want to be out of bed, so you think you can walk out?" he asked

"Athrun seriously, I feel fine," I said slipping one leg off the bed, "But I'm just excited for one thing to happen."

"Yes, why were you at the flower store anyways?" he asked

"You'll see," I said smugly, gently placing Aiden's head on the mattress, covering him with a blanket and leaving the room, Athrun following behind.

He placed his hand on my waist reaching me and we ascended down the stairs where everyone was gathered. Lacus was showing everyone her recent new born son Mark. All the girls loved him instantly, and I did too when I first saw him.

"Oh, I just can't wait for this little one to come out, Shinn already come up with hundreds of names," Stellar said leaning back, Mark holding on to a finger of hers.

Shinn at the mention of his excitement flushed a little bit.

"Cagalli there you are, we were waiting for you to get up," Luna said, "Scared the life out of us though."

"Sorry about that, I've been having fake contractions for a few days now," I said apologetic.

"Well anyways, the weather is forecasting good weather tomorrow, want to go out for a picnic…if you're up for it?" she said.

"Of course," I said happily, "Picnics are great! Are we going to the beach?"

"Cagalli…" Athrun said slowly.

"It's just one last picnic, Athrun. I promise after that I'll be on strict bed rest okay?" I asked pouting with puppy eyes, "Please Athrun."

He sighed and said, "Okay, but you have to be near me all the time and no running or excessive activities got it."

"Yes sir," I said kissing his cheek.

He let out another sigh. And then we sat down on a seat as Danielle came running in with Ethan behind her, along with Clair as well.

"Ahh," she yelled giggling and straight to her dad, "Save me."

Dearka laughed and his daughter high up, so Ethan couldn't reach her. He pouted a bit, crossing her arms and then looked at Clair. She giggled and started running away with Ethan after her.

Dearka placed Danielle down and she started walking a bit towards me.

"Aunty Cagalli, where's Aiden?" she asked innocently.

"Sleeping sweetie," I said, "I heard you were angry at him."

She grew a bit embarrassed and said, "Yes, umm I was going to say sorry."

I nodded and said, "Aiden will be down soon ok he doesn't sleep for long."

She nodded and speaking of Aiden, he came down awake with his flowers in his hand as he saw Danielle, and came up to her and said, "Danielle I want to apologize for whatever I did wrong. I don't want to lose my friend. Please forgive me," holding out the flowers to her.

Danielle giggled a bit and took the flower shyly, "its okay Aiden, I'm sorry too."

Aiden smiled and said, "Its okay."

Danielle walked up to him and said, "Since you gave me these flowers," she kissed him on the cheek, "I gave you a kiss, now we're even. Let's go play," grabbing Aiden arm and running out the room.

"What a charmer," Luna said, "Cagalli, I'd so marry your son if I wasn't so old and married."

I laughed and said, "I can see where he gets it from," raising an eyebrow at Athrun.

"What?" he said, "Being charming is in my blood."

I shook my head and a bit as a rose came out in front of me. I took it in my hand and said, "What's this for?"

"Just to show you how much I love you," Athrun said kissing me softly.

I flushed a bit realizing we were in the public…well close public.

"I guess being charming runs in the family," Lacus said, "I heard a lot of stories about Athrun's father and mother, and apparently he was very charming."

"I never really got a chance to know their story," Athrun said softly. I looked at him and held him hand tightly assuring him the best I could in the contact that it was alright, and it was enough. He looked and smiled, "But I know our love story."

"Yeah you do," I said leaning my head on his shoulder.

"You guys are you disgustingly sweet," Shiho said, "It makes me smile."

I laughed and said, "Well anyways, when my turn to hold Mark, I've been waiting forever."

Soon I had Mark in my arms and I cuddled him for a while, and then passed him to Athrun who enjoyed holding his godchild and technically nephew.

"Well it's almost time for dinner, what do you guys want to have?" I asked.

We all agreed on pizza and I ordered some which would arrive in half and hour. After the order everyone sat in the dining room as slices were being tossed around to everyone. I was right now looking at my slice feeling no hunger. Athrun noticed my loss of appetite and asked me what I wanted to eat; knowing I was definitely in no mood for pizza, and with that I still had random cravings, like last week. The disgust I remembered on Athrun's face was still a clear picture in my mind.

"I don't really know Athrun, I just don't feel hungry," I murmured softly.

"Well Cagalli, you have to eat something at least, you and Chloe have had almost nothing to eat for the whole day," he said holding my cheek softly.

"I know…how about a milkshake, I'll go make one," I said starting to get up, when Athrun gently made me sit back down.

"You know the rules right now, so extra work," he said

"Well you haven't even finished your dinner," I remarked back.

"Cagalli, I won't die from not finishing my food," he said.

"Fine," I said crossing my arms.

"Good," he replied kissing my forehead and left for the kitchen. Aiden was finishing the last of his slice and I noticed Danielle beside him halfway done hers. Though I had slept for the whole afternoon, I was feeling dead tired. My eyes were drooping for some reason.

"Maybe you should head to bed early," Mir said sitting in Athrun's spot, "These last few weeks will be exhausting."

"Yeah, I can feel it," I replied. Athrun came in the moment passing me a glass which I drank from slowly, taking diminutive sips.

"You feel okay?" Athrun asked placing a hand on my forehead.

I yawned and stretched, finishing the last of my milkshake, "Just tired."

"Head to bed, I'll put Aiden to bed," he said holding my hand tenderly, "Holding a weight like Chloe must be exhausting."

"Who's Chloe?" Mir inquired

I laughed and said, "Athrun and I have decided to name soon to be daughter Chloe. I've got her name up even on the room of her door."

She smiled, "I oddly enough haven't seen the room yet."

"Oh I love it, if I were a baby, it would be my paradise," I said.

"Then let's go see, and then send you to bed," she said making my smile at the first part, and frown at the second.

"Are you all finding a way to escape from me?" I asked.

"Yes," she answered jokingly.

"Well anyways, doesn't matter to me, because I'm exhausted," I said yawning again, I got up slowly off my seat and told everyone an early good night and then to Athrun, "I expect to find in our bed later on minister."

He nodded and gave me a swift kiss and I went upstairs with Mir. We started to the right of the hallway and we passed beside our room and arrived to the room, whose owner was currently in my womb.

"Wow," Mir said, "its princess paradise for sure."

I couldn't help but agree. The walls were a mix of several colors, and animations. I knew this girl would be a rebel for sure, but a sweetheart as well, and that was the theme of the room. All the furniture and accessories were in place and there were a few picture of Chloe growing through the pregnancy, up on the wall, the latest just from a few weeks ago the last of them.

"She's looking good," Mir said, "Excited?"

"Even more Mir, I just can't wait to have her out and hold her in my arms and love her as much as Aiden for the rest of my life. Especially watching her grow will be the best part." I said happily sitting on a rocking chair, "But I'm just sad Aiden didn't get all the love he could have gotten from me when he was a child, I mean I left him after he was just some months old, what type of a mother was I?"

"Don't' blame yourself for that Cagalli, seriously that news is old and forgotten, and you need to really move on from that guilt…and Athrun as well. You probably tell him the same thing, and you should follow it yourself," she said.

"You're right," I said, "I should…and I will. Time will heal and pass the pain of the one's past, and I'm still in the process."

"Good, anyways time for you to head to bed, I have to check my little girl," she said and walked me to my room and left, as I went and changed sitting down on the bed, losing all the sleep I once wanted. Sleeping without Athrun was just a drug for me and I couldn't sleep without it keeping me warm and safe.

So I lay on the bed staring up at the ceiling, until Athrun came up close to midnight, and quietly changed and slipped into bed beside me.

"Not asleep yet?" he asked

"Waiting for you," I replied snuggling to him. I felt his hand instantly touch the huge bump holding our daughter.

"You should really get used to sleeping without my company," he murmured

"Why so?" I asked

"That way you don't have to wait for me to come up to sleep," he said.

"I don't mind," I said back closing my eyes, "Being near lets me in my heaven, happy and calm."

He held my closer and said, "I love you."

"Me too," I replied

"If you do then go to sleep," he replied

"Okay," I mumbled and soon with the even breathing of Athrun and his warm arms around and the faint heartbeats of our daughter, I fell asleep.

* * *

Okay next chapter picnic at the beach

What's the worst that could happen?

Well...you'll see next time

I'm going to update blood lust first though, then this, though i already have everything planned

Mwahaha (evil laugh)

Anyways till next time

Samera


	5. Chapter 5

Hey people...

Umm sorry, i know it's been a month since the last update...so i won't put in the shocking twist in this chapter

I was busy writing my other story...that i kind of got side tracked from this one

But i'll update this one as often as I can...so i can only request patience.

So for now Enjoy

* * *

I was woken up by the kicks of my baby the next morning. She seemed quite ready to just come out. I felt Athrun move behind me his hand rubbing my belly calming Chloe down. He kissed the crook of my neck and said, "I don't think she plans for us to ever get some decent sleep."

"Can't blame her, she got your habit of getting up early," I said

"I'm sleeping late these days though," he replied, "Why should I have the need to get up when I can be on this bed with you?"

"That's right no need to work," I said, "The country will most definitely look after itself."

"That's what Kisaka is for," he said, "We need a vacation."

"I'm afraid Chloe won't give us time for a vacation," I said

"Yeah but once she's older, we all should get out for while. Aiden hasn't even been to the PLANTs yet," Athrun said.

"Good thought, once she's two okay," I said

"Deal," he replied, "Now my dear you're going to have to get up, because we all have a date at a beach and a picnic."

"Right," I said sitting up carefully with Athrun's help.

"I wonder what labour feels like," I said after.

"From what I've heard from Kira, Dearka and Yzak…and seen from there bruises…it's not very pretty," he said sighing a bit.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you…too much," I said with a grin.

"That makes me feel so much better," he said nuzzling my cheek, then went down to my belly, "Try not to hurt your mother too much sweetie."

I tugged his hair at that.

He looked up and gave me a kiss, his lips like magic on mine. Even though we have kissed so many time, each time we did it always felt like our first. He pulled away and said, "Need help to the washroom."

I gave him a look and got off the bed and walked to the washroom myself.

"I'm not disabled," I muttered closing the door. When I went in I relieved my crying bladder. My baby was pushing on it way too hard these days. I took a shower tiredly, having no idea that carrying around a baby was so hard. I carefully come out of the shower pulling on a robe.

"Oh," I said lightly feeling her move in my womb, and Athrun came in.

"Now this is quite a sight," he said smirking.

"Yeah seeing you pregnant wife look like a hippo," I said frustrated and pouted, "Want to dry my hair."

He chuckled and came to my rescue, "You know you could have just asked for help, I'd happily help you take a shower."

"Yes and sneak in some mischief we aren't suppose to have," I said

"Maybe," Athrun said kissing my shoulder while he was toweling my hair. Like I said, Athrun multitasked…very well.

"You know," I said letting out a soft moan, "Your hands do wonders."

By then my hair wasn't dripping and he placed the towel on the sink turning me around to face him and he feathered my collarbone with kisses, nipping into my flesh and he down to the crease between my breasts.

"Athrun," I stuttered out my arms falling to my side as I enjoyed his work.

"I'd take you right now," he said.

But then Chloe brought us back to reality with my mighty kick making me bash into Athrun as I shivered in the pain.

"Hey," Athrun said touching my belly, "Stop kicking your mom."

As if knowing he was her father, my baby stopped her wild kicking spree and was lying still inside.

"Well we're never going to be bored with her," I said softly.

"So true," he said taking my hand and brought me to the closet.

"I hate picking clothes," I grumbled.

"I'll chose for you then," he replied looking around and took out a dress made with this belly in mind.

"How wonderful…a dress," I said

Athrun was smiling and said, "It's either this or something even more creative."

I looked at him helplessly and said, "Fine."

I took out some underwear and slipped it on, and then I passed Athrun my bra and said, "Do you need an invitation to put that on?"

He chuckled and can behind taking off my robe and then quickly and he clipped it on and said, "It's a shame I can't admire those lovely assets of yours."

"What a shame indeed," I said turning around and leaned on his chest, "Well don't worry I'm pretty sure you can admire all you want once this little girl is born."

Athrun brought the kimono style dress over next and slipped it on me, zipping me up snug and went to take a shower after a few long kisses of departure. Athrun had unique taste for clothing. The dress reach just above my knees and the sleeve were up to my elbows.

I put some flats on and went to my vanity and brushed my hair leaving nature to dry it. Aiden came into my room after a while and said, "Morning mommy," giving me a hug.

"Morning sweetie you're already ready," I said

"I'm a big boy mommy," he said, "You look pretty."

I laughed and said, "Thank you," leaning down to kiss his cheek, "Had any breakfast yet?"

"Nope, I was waiting for you," he said as the bathroom door opened and Athrun came out with a towel around his waist drying his hair. He still looked droll worthy.

"DADDY!" Aiden yelled out running to Athrun, while his father predicting this caught Aiden in his other arm pausing from the drying of his hair.

"Hey kiddo," Athrun said hugging him a bit, "Still trying to surprise your dad?"

"Of course daddy, that's my job," Aiden said cheekily.

I smiled at those two. They were very close to each other, and I didn't blame them. The relation between the father and son pair was different then it would be with me and Aiden.

I couldn't help but smile and feel Chloe bob in my womb as saying, 'I want out!'

Then my stomach roared in hunger and I blushed at the sound which alerted my two boys.

"I think mommy's hungry," Aiden said laughing a bit

"Aiden you mind helping your mother downstairs, while I change," he asked the boy and Aiden saluting his father held my hand and walked with me down the stairs to the dining room, where the maid was putting breakfast on the table.

"You seem much better," Mir said sitting beside me.

"Sleep's good," I replied, "Food's even better."

She laughed and we both put some breakfast on our plates and started eating. When I was done a while later after Mir I leaned back on the chair and said, "Eating for two is starting to get to me."

"Hey guys," Luna said sitting down and grabbing a piece of toast, "How's the baby doing Cagalli?"

"She's a soccer star," I said groaning a bit.

"The poor thing must be tired of staying inside that belly of yours," Luna replied

"I would be too," I said, "Baby just to let you know…you can break my water any time now."

We all laughed.

"So…Luna, when are you going to join the club?" I asked

She blushed and said, "Not any time soon…Rey's a bit apprehensive…we'll just see."

"I'm just kidding," I said, "Take your time."

She nodded and drank some juice.

"So anyone going to get me some chocolate milk?" I asked looking at the two. But before they could get up a glass of the milky goodness was on the table.

"Athrun told me you'd want some," Meyrin said sitting beside her sister.

"Thanks," I said taking a long sip…which emptied the glass soon, "Okay I'm stuffed, when are we going"

"Soon," Stellar said coming in a dress as well, "Nice dress Cagalli."

"Thanks," I said, "At least you don't like a hippo in yours."

She laughed and said, "The way I see it I'd be jealous of your pregnant body."

I got up from the table and walked to Stellar when suddenly I felt a few children run by me. Then I heard calm scolding from my son.

"Be careful," he said to Ethan, "You'll hurt my little brother or sister if you keep almost running into my mommy."

"Sorry," Ethan said scratching his head a bit, "Come on Danielle you're it."

They all started running again.

"That's some son you got," Stellar said

"Well what can I say," I said shrugging.

As soon as Stellar finished eating, Shiho and Lacus came in with Mark. I excitedly went to say hello my nephew. He gurgled at me happily.

"I love your son," I told Lacus

"I do too," she said happily, "So who would like to hold him while I eat."

"I'd love to if I could," I said sadly, but it was Mir who got her in the end.

After everyone had finished breakfast we were all gathered in the living room. I realized I hadn't really gotten anything, and told them all I'd be back after a bit.

I went up the stairs and to my baby boy's room. I found a little bag and put a change on clothes in and his swimming trunks and slippers in, along with some towels and sunscreen, a hat and his cool specks I got him. I loved how they gave my angel some a rebel look. Everybody loves a rebel.

I next went to my room and saw Athrun quickly tying on his laptop.

"You're still in here," I said

"Like you said, the country needs someone to run it," he said, "I have to head out tonight for the Spain meeting."

"How long will you be gone?" I asked

"I'll be back tomorrow night, don't pick me up though I want you to sleep," he said, shutting off his laptop and got up, getting out a bag of stuff, "I see you got Aiden's ready, I was going to do his right now."

"No worries," I said

"You do remember I told you not to do any extra work," he reminded

"Athrun give me break, I am not glass," I said.

"I know," he said after a pause, "I just worry for you two."

"Well don't worry too much," I said, "It's only about a week left."

"Yes and you should be careful, you could be ready to deliver at any time," he said pausing and then telling me his real reason of concern, "I'm just worried about leaving for Spain, with you alone here."

"Don't worry, I'll keep her in for you," I said

"I know it's just that I feel better knowing you are safe through my eyes," he replied

I hugged him and said, "Nothing will happen, but can I please pick you up?"

"Fine, bring Aiden along as well," he replied

"Will do," I said

"Now let's get going," he said instantly placing an arm around my waist and we both went downstairs.

We went to the cars with everyone joining us outside. Lacus had the picnic all ready, and we had a beach house there with all of our equipment.

There were many cars, and Athrun wasn't driving…he was sitting beside me. Apparently he wanted to keep an eye out for me. So I was having the time of my life in Athrun arms as he kept Chloe in check and me, relaxed. The ride was too short in my head…even though it was an hour.

We got out and I was allowed to do nothing. So I started walking around. There were quite a few families there and couples. We made out spot in front of the beach house and I rushed to washroom to relieve my bladder once more. After that I went out into the sun wearing my hat. I was really too tired to go in the water, but I loved the view. I spotted Athrun getting Aiden ready to go play in the sand and I walked to the blanket and sat silently down.

"I have your swimming suit if you want to go into the water," Athrun said rubbing Aiden's back with sunscreen.

"I don't feel like it," I said lying back down on the blanket, "We are fine tanning."

"You want anything to drink?" he asked giving our son the ok to go and he left running to Ethan after giving me a kiss.

"I have water right here…but I think you should go change and flaunt that hot body of yours to me," I said giggling a bit, as he passed me the sunscreen.

In response Athrun took of his shirt and said, "I flaunt at you enough," I squeezed some into my hand and started the process of rubbing it on his back, while he quickly did his front, arms, and face.

I poked at his chest and said, "Yes you do, and it still makes my mind so wild."

"How about some action right now," Athrun said lying on his side facing me, putting some of the cream on my legs keeping his hand…not quite off me.

"I'm not into PSS," I said

"PSS?" Athrun inquired

"Public Sex Shows," I said kissing his cheek, "Now go out and get some girls fantasizing about how good you look."

Athrun chuckled and said, "Careful Cagalli, we wouldn't any heartbreak."

"Aren't you quite the little cupid," I said

"My arrows aim only for you," he said sweetly.

"They better," I said, "But seriously go out and watch Aiden; I don't want him to drown by accident. There are no lifeguards here."

"And I thought you wanted to flaunt this body of mine to you," he said pouting.

"You are along with keeping our son safe. Two in one deal," I said

"Fine," he said giving me a kiss and walked dejectedly near where Aiden was until Dearka and Kira forced him into a game of soccer. Athrun looked drool worthy at every moment. But I noticed that even in his game he'd always keep a watchful eye on Aiden and me…mostly Aiden but he'd sneak a peak at me every while or so.

As the umbrella the umbrella covered me and my legs were get a little tan, Stellar arrived to join me with Lacus…and everybody else.

"Oh I can't wait for another little baby," Mir said happily

I laughed and rubbed my belly and said, "Be prepared for some trouble."

"Oh we're all ready," Shiho said, "When we met you we knew what disaster was."

"Hey take that back, I may be disaster…but you guys couldn't live without me," I said simply

"That's true," Lacus said.

"So…" I started, "I'm bored out of my mind…you all want to take a walk?"

They all already and firstly helped me up, and we all took our stroll leaving our men responsibility of the children.

Athrun seemed apprehensive to let me go, but the girls convinced him. He still had worry in his eyes though. I smiled to him and asked him to have a little bit of fun. He hesitantly resumed his game of soccer.

I linked arms with Mir and Meyrin and we started walking in the sand talking about anything. Stellar was telling that Shinn and she were expecting a girl. Stellar and I talked about everything, and Mir joined as well. As we arrived back to our loved ones, we were greeted by a cute surprise; a huge sandcastle and the fathers of all the children helping them add the finishing touches.

I saw Aiden do something quiet unique and extravagant on his part and Danielle was with him passing the things he asked for. I looked around and saw Athrun helping Ethan and Clair fill up the buckets and place them on top of each other. Athrun really was a great father, and it would fill me up with so much admiration whenever I saw him with kids. He'd just be in their frame of mind and could easily understand them. That's why I knew even when I was pregnant with Aiden…if I had died, our son would have grown to be a wonderful child with a prospective future. So I watched him his hands and knees sculpting away the sand.

As if sensing my eyes in him, he looked up and I saw relief in his eyes and a huge smile. Did I mention he was a great husband as well? Who could forget that? He's my gift from god and I was more then lucky to have him and his love; I was blessed.

He got off from the sand it seemed Chloe was just as happy to see Athrun coming up, and started moving in my stomach…and I suddenly needed to pee. I bit my lip and went as quickly as I could to the washroom. Athrun caught up to me just as I reached the door of the beach house.

"What's the matter?" he asked grasping my arm lightly and making me face him.

"Not now Athrun," I struggled out, "Need to pee badly."

I saw him smile as I went to the washroom again. It was relief.

When I came out drying my face with a towel, I was carefully against a wall.

"We're not in public anymore," Athrun whispered in my ear.

"Yes well we're still not allowed to do any naughty business," I said

"Fine, but she didn't say anything about make outs," Athrun said and pulled me into a kiss. That led to a point where Athrun was pulling down the zipper of my dress and feeling my back…until we heard a scream. We broke apart instantly and Athrun rushed to the door to see what happened while I was left behind.

I felt my heart freeze as I saw Danielle holding a bloody Aiden. Athrun was already to our son holding a towel on at his head. I felt panic in me and that really didn't mix well with Chloe as she threw kicks at me. I went behind the door crouching, my breathing ragged. I was ready to deliver her now but that didn't seem to fit well with her.

My head was pounding, but I wanted to be with my son. I don't know where I got my energy, but I got up and went out the door. Athrun seemed to be yelling at someone to check me. Stellar and Shinn were at my side and wanted me to sit down at that moment.

"No, take me to Aiden please," I said helplessly, the world spinning around me. And they did. I was soon sitting by Aiden holding his hand asking Athrun what happened.

"Cagalli calm down," Athrun said touching me, "His head just hit a rock by accident. He got a little cut and maybe a headache but he's fine."

I nodded there as the pounding in my head decreased and Chloe stopped kicking.

"I think I'm going to sleep," I said

"Wait," Athrun said now at my side, "Are you okay though?"

"Sure," I said confused and passed out on his arm…well really sleeping.

I woke up surrounded by people, as my hand went to my belly that was still bloated and Chloe sleeping…I presumed.

"Hey," Athrun said kissing my forehead lightly.

"What happened?" I asked

"You fainted," he said.

I suddenly remembered Aiden and tensed up as Athrun clamed me down.

"He's fine," Athrun said, "Playing in the water."

I sighed and said, "Thank god…but when am I getting some food?"

* * *

I'll try to update as much as i can people i promise

So next chapter Athrun heads to Spain...and comes back as well.

Well we'll see what happens there

So till next time

Samera

mind popping a review as well?


	6. Chapter 6

hey guys

I know...it's been months...many months

But now that my other story is done...i promise i'm back to this and won't write anything until this is done.

I know finally the return of the story

But i did say this chapter won't be exactly the happiest

But shrugs

Enjoy

* * *

Athrun held me tightly against his chest like always as Mir brought me a sandwich.

"I'm fine Athrun," I said kissing his chest.

"At this rate Cagalli you'll be the death of me," Athrun mumbled stiff.

Athrun placed me on his lap and I said, "I'm sorry."

Athrun let out a breath and said, "Its okay I guess. I just really get scared when you faint like that."

I mumbled another apology as our son came running over with a band aid on his forehead.

He sat between us as I shifted down and I put my arms around our son and said, "What trouble did you get into to receive that Aiden?"

He looked at my sheepishly and kissed my cheek and said, "I was jumping on the rocks, and I was about to jump and I saw a baby turtle…and I didn't want to hurt it so…I tried to avoid it and fell."

Athrun and I both smiled at our son. He was a little angel.

"Well then I'll forgive you for worrying me," I said kissing his forehead.

"Thank you mama," he said, "my little brother or sister got worried to, that was why you fainted."

"Little sister Aiden," I said, "You're getting a sister."

"Really!" Aiden said and got and told everyone that he was getting a little sister. He came back and hugged my belly and said, "I can't wait for my little sister."

I laughed and said, "She can't wait to meet her big brother."

Chloe gave a kick on Aiden's cheek agreeing.

"She likes me," Aiden said cheekily.

I smiled and said, "And mommy loves you."

"Daddy counts as well," Athrun said pouting.

Aiden hugged Athrun's neck and said, "Of course daddy, Aiden loves you lots."

Athrun hugged our son back and I sighed at how cute they were. I took out my phone and snapped a picture. They both laughed and Aiden kissing my cheek left running to play with his friends. I slipped off Athrun and lay on the beach towel beneath me the sun shinning on my face as Athrun shadowed over bringing an umbrella. He lay beside me and said, "Don't force me to leave this time."

I laughed and nodded. I faced Athrun on my side and said, "I wouldn't dream of it."

I was in his arms next and took a nice relaxing nap. Even with an uncomfortable bulge weighting my down, in Athrun's arms I felt perfect.

I woke up when the sun was setting and everyone was packing up. I was on a big pillow. Wonder where that came from?

I stretched out and looked at the setting sun. I was wide awake and refreshed. How was I going to sleep tonight?

My umbrella was gone so I was partially confused as to how I could get up. I sat up and with some strength I gained I stood up and then held my back just as fast. Oww

I walked and looked around for everyone and saw them all having ice cream. Athrun wasn't far and helping Aiden with his melting cone. I laughed at them and started walking over.

"Finally up," Lacus said coming, "We're about to head home."

"It was a good day," I said, "Do I get an ice cream?"

She laughed and said, "We were going to save you one in one of the cooler but I guess you can eat it yourself."

"Yum," I said happily accepting the cone she brought over.

As soon as I took my first lick, two warm hands enclosed around me.

"Evening angel," Athrun said, "You look beautiful when you sleep."

I let out a content breath and leaned back into his comfort, "And you look adorable."

"Adorable?" Athrun asked, "You're taking away the manly aspect of me."

I laughed and said, "I think your manly aspect overrules all cute aspect of you."

"Nice to know," Athrun said, "or I'd have to show you my masculinity."

"No need, you aren't allowed," I said, "Speaking of which when did you leave me when I was sleeping?"

"A few minutes before you did, I had to help everyone and Aiden need to get changed. I looked and true to his words Aiden was showered, cleaned and in a fresh pair of short and a Hawaiian shirt.

I mentally, 'Aww'ed

After I finished my ice cream we all went home. Once everything settled down I put my feet up in my room and winced at the swelling. Now I knew why my feet were hurting. I knew I couldn't reach to rub them so I though about soaking them in the water. As I was trying to stand up my baby disagreed and I sat annoyed, in pain and totally discomforted.

I put my hand over my eyes as heard Athrun talking on his phone. He placed our bag on the side and sat on the side of the bed. I didn't move my arm and he finished the call and said, "What's the matter?"

"Just tried," I said. I soon felt a pressure on my feet and looked to see Athrun rubbing some oil looking thing on it.

"What are you doing?" I asked trying to pull my feet away.

"Rubbing your feet silly," Athrun said kissing my cheek, "I've been meaning to do it earlier, and your feet were pretty bad at the beach. And then I saw you limping to the room. You should have told me."

I sighed and said, "I didn't know until now."

"Don't worry only a few more days and it'll be over," Athrun said leaning down and kissing my lips lightly.

"I can't wait," I said relaxing back as Athrun's hands work their magic.

After a while he finished and said, "You want your back done too?"

I actually had to think about that, I was so relaxed right now all I wanted to do was sleep, but the pain in my back was coming back…

"I don't know," I said, "So tired but, I hurt?"

Athrun helped sit up and take off the dress. He kept me even more relaxed as I let out moan at the comfort. He finished efficiently and placed a nice loose t-shirt over my head and I fell asleep in his arms in a matter of seconds.

I was woken up to Athrun's quick breathing,

I heard him saying my voice trying to get me up.

"You awake?" Athrun asked kissed my cheek

"Not really," I mumbled snuggling into him.

Athrun sighed and said, "I'll be leaving right now okay."

"What?" I asked confused

"I have to catch my flight angel," Athrun said taking as many kisses as he could.

"Uhh why?" I asked

"Meeting with Spain remember, I'll be going okay," he said, "My flight lands tonight at 9pm."

"Okay," I said finally opening my eyes to stare at him, "Be careful okay, and come home soon."

Athrun kissed with passion and said, "I will, you to take of yourself and our little girl and boy."

I laughed and said, "Of course Athrun."

He snuck a last kiss and inhaled a breath and said, "Can't I just strap you to the bed or lock the room so you don't leave for the whole day?"

I smiled and said, "No."

"Damn," he said, "Just take care okay."

"We'll be fine Athrun," I said, "I'll see you tonight."

Athrun nodded hugging me for the last time as I started to get up to leave him to the door and he said, "Sleep okay."

Thinking about sleep made me let out a yawn and I nodded as he tucked me in bed and left. He put me under a spell and I fell asleep, the feel of his hands and kisses still fresh upon me.

I woke up late the next day. These past days I have been constantly tried and achy and I was dying to get Chloe out. I realized that Athrun wasn't there and remembered the meeting. I looked at my phone and realized I had a few text messages that were silent so I'd only get them if I got up. One was when Athrun landed in Spain and the other telling me it was the start of the meeting. I just got one saying that he was having lunch and reminding me to eat. I laughed and text back a 'good morning.'

I took a shower and changed into cotton pants and a t-shirt and went down stairs to see Aiden eating lunch.

"Hey baby," I called out as Aiden waved enthusiastically at me. I waddled up to him and gave him a kiss on the forehead and said, "You're such an angel."

"Thank you mama," Aiden said, "You're the best mama in the world."

I kissed his nose and said, "Thanks sweetheart."

Aiden said his good morning to his sister inside and hugged her from the chair. She was going to be spoiled silly.

I sat down as the maid inquired what I wanted to eat. I asked for anything and soon my baby and I were satisfied. Aiden and I spent the rest of the day playing games. Aiden strictly told me to remaining sitting on the couch. I laughed remembering Athrun.

He called me twice in the afternoon.

I was resting on the couch watching him of the television as the Athrun shook hands with Spain's leader. I secretly saw the relief on Athrun's face. I smiled at the screen. Aiden came into the room and said, "Mama, look it's daddy."

I giggled at Aiden and said, "Yes it is, doesn't daddy look nice."

Aiden laughed and said, "Yes mama, Daddy is talking about you."

And indeed he was.

"As you all know, Cagalli is currently in her final days of pregnancy and is resting at home," Athrun replied on the screen, "That is why she couldn't make it today."

"You must be quite excited that another child," a reporter asked

The smile on Athrun's answered the question immediately, "Elated, I just can't wait."

The reporter nodded and said, "Do you two know the gender?"

Athrun laughed and said, "You will all soon say hello to Princess Chloe."

There was a cheer in the crowd of excitement.

Aiden was yelling as well and sat be and said, "See Chloe, everyone loves you already."

I laughed and said, "They all sure do."

"Anyways everyone," Athrun said, "I have a flight to catch, your queen is waiting for me back at home."

There were whistles in the crowd as Athrun waved and said, "Cagalli you better be resting."

I giggled shaking my head as the show finished. His call followed.

"Hey angel," Athrun said, "You're resting right."

"Athrun," I said sternly, "I don't have energy to walk to stand up, and so what else can I do beside rest."

"Does that mean you can't pick me up," Athruns said happily.

I fell into his trap and said, "I can do that, I was just exaggerating."

"I seriously think you should stay at home," Athrun said

"But I want to go out," I whined.

"You were out all day yesterday," Athrun said, "I'll come home with the driver."

"Athrun," I said with a growl, "You said I could."

"I love you," Athrun said, "Please stay home."

"Sheesh Athrun, I love you too," I said, "But come on, can I please pick you up."

"You said yesterday was the last time you'd go out," Athrun said.

"Athrun I'll be up for a total of two minutes!" I said

"Why are we arguing about this?" Athrun asked, "I'm only concerned about your health."

I rolled my eyes and said, "I'm pregnant Athrun, not on the verge of dying."

"Well that wasn't the case last time," Athrun said

"You know that wasn't my fault Athrun Zala," I said tears pricking my eyes, damn hormones.

"You know I didn't mean it that way Cagalli," Athrun said, "But May said that you blood abnormalities will always affect you."

"They haven't for Chloe," I said

"You never know," Athrun, "For your whole pregnancy I was with you wherever you went, and the day you went out with Aiden, you faint. I don't want to risk that."

"I was alone that time," I said, "I'll bring 50 bodyguards."

"You can pick me up any time, from a stupid airport," Athrun said.

I sighed and said, "I've been up on this couch all day, I need to get out."

Athrun sighed and finally gave in, "Bring Kisaka with you and the whole gang, and I want you with someone every second, and afterwards we're going to watch some fireworks okay."

"But you'll be tired," I said

"I'll be fine," Athrun said, "I have to board now."

"Okay bye, I love you," I said

"Me too," Athrun said, "Bye," hanging up.

I smiled hanging up. I get to go out!

I called whoever was at home, which was Stellar and Lacus and her son.

"We're going to watch fireworks," I said happily

By 8:30 we were all ready, including my baby boy. I wore a white and yellow floral skirt up to my knees and a scooped necked lavender puff sleeve shirt with a sash. I sat beside Stellar. Aiden was behind with Ethan in their seat or the SUV. Aiden was sitting patiently like always, while Ethan was making a bit of a fit.

We arrived at the airport late. Stellar and I volunteered to go get Athrun. Shinn came with us and I waved to Aiden and told him I was going to be back with his daddy. Aiden nodded. I rushed inside and looked around for any signs of Athrun. Seeing no sign I told Shinn to look around. Athrun called me and said that he was outside.

"Oops," I said, "We'll be right there."

Athrun laughed and said, "Who's with you?"

"Stellar and Shinn," I said

"Okay," Athrun said letting out a breath of relief.

"Come on I'm not that bad," I said

"Let me just see you," Athrun begged.

I smiled and said, "I'm coming out okay."

We both hung up and I told Stellar to call Shinn and meet us outside. She did so quickly and we both walked outside. We exited the gate and Stellar walked ahead. None of us could predict what happened next.

Stellar turned to call me over quickly. I smiled and rushed up a bit and shook me head a bit and then I saw it. It was speeding at Stellar and I didn't think. I only acted upon instinct. I yelled out Stellar's name rushing to her and only thought about Stellar's baby and pushed her out of the way.

I only felt dread as I was hit deeply in the womb. My insides contracts withered in pain, and I let out the loudest scream I ever vocalized. I was sprawled on the ground motionless and felt a liquid run down my thighs and onto the pavement. I was breathing heavily as I turned and saw Stellar grasping her own baby crying out in pain as well. For once I begged Chloe to kick me just once.

She never did. She didn't move and I silently prayed for a miracle.

Panic. That was the only emotion I felt.

"Queen Cagalli," I heard the driver of the car, "Oh god!"

"Athrun," I called out in quivering fear.

He nodded and looked around the crowd and spotted him standing a yard away looking around frantically and then finally spotted the scene. I shivered as I felt Athrun pick me up and was crying out my name. The pain came next as I grasped Athrun's shirt and cried out feeling each convulsing pulse after each other.

"She's not kicking Athrun," I said with tears shaking him, "Why isn't she moving."

Athrun kissed my forehead and didn't reply. He placed me in the ambulance and rushed off. I was in tears as the paramedics checked my vital signs as Athrun held my hand trying to control his own feelings.

As we arrived to the hospital I was taken to the emergency room and remained adamant that Athrun would stay with me. They promised he'd come, but he had to get prepped first. Athrun tried to reassure me.

As I was in the alien room with people poking at me, I felt frightened asking ever second how my baby was. Athrun came in soon a blue gown over his clothes and mask on his face. I saw the pain in his eyes. Athrun held my hands and said, "Everything will be okay no matter what."

I felt a needle stick in my eye and I said, "Save her."

The world went black. I felt my body wake up slowly and totally dead, and then I heard the cries…the cries of a baby. I felt tears escape my eyes as I briefly opened my eyes and saw her!

I tried to voice out something and rasped out her name.

And then she was taken from my sight, but I never forgot her face. She had my hair.

I felt my world go black again feeling something pierce my abdomen.

I woke up next to sun on my eyes. The glare obscured my sight for a moment as I awoke in a while and dim room. I winced tugging on my arms feeling wire pull at them. I looked around and felt alone.

And there I saw Athrun stare blankly at the wall in front of him, pale and lifeless.

I whispered his name bringing his attention.

He walked up to me but didn't touch me.

"How is she?" I asked feeling tears, "Why didn't anyone bring her to me?"

Athrun stared at my face, the hope in my eyes and said, "A car at 100km/h was speeding at you Cagalli. It hit our baby directly. There was no way even you could have survived. But look at this, you're fine…but our baby is dead. I hope that answers all your questions."

Athrun left the room.

* * *

I know it was cruel of me

Chloe died

And Athrun just left all will be explained in the next chapter

But guys can i get a get reviews to assure msyelf that there are readers for this stories...so i can manage my writing time to either update faster...or take my time.

Please and thank you review!!

Till next time

Samera


	7. Chapter 7

Hey People

I know, I'm a horrible author...I haven't updated for years!! (exaggeration i know)

But i really just got time today to write

So here's my christmas present you all...or Hanukkah and belated Eid.

I hope i can update by New Years!!

Anyways guys enjoy...thing look a bit better

* * *

I couldn't breathe for a moment as I digested the information Athrun just told me. 

Chloe died…

I couldn't believe it…there was no way…I spent nine months with her inside me…waiting for her…there was no way she could just leave me like that! She was a fighter!

"Athrun," I cried out weakly. Right now I needed him more then anything.

I sniffed and with difficulty manage to sit up. I reached out for the glass of water beside me, but it slipped my hands, breaking into fragments on the tiled floor. I let out a ragged breath seeing the pieces on the floor. My life could just break like that. I pulled at the wires on my body and took them out one by one. I stood on my feet and wobbly reached the door. I saw Athrun on a bench, his face covered by his hands.

I fell in front of him, breathing with difficulty and pulled on his knees.

He let out a shaken breath and that's when I noticed the tears on his cheek.

I sat back finally registering.

"She's really gone?" I whispered

"Everyone tried their hardest Cagalli," Athrun said, and placed his hands on my cheek, our forehead connected.

I covered my mouth from the sobs about to erupt and took in another realization.

Athrun looked up at me and stared for the longest time. My lips trembled as Athrun pulled me into his arms.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "For everything I said, I was hurting too."

I remained motionless staring at the wall in front.

"Talk to me," Athrun said, "Please."

"I killed her didn't I?" I said letting out a few tears.

"God no, Cagalli," Athrun said hugging me, "please, don't take what I said seriously…it was just an angry moment."

"I killed her Athrun," I cried her, "I killed our daughter."

I was frantic.

"No you didn't," Athrun yelled at me, "It was an accident."

"I put myself in front of the car," I said

"To save Stellar," Athrun said, "You saved two lives."

"At the price of my daughter," I said crying into his chest, "Our baby Athrun."

Athrun released his strong front upon hearing those three words and cried with me. We both really just needed each other.

After a while I whispered, "I should have listened to you."

"Cagalli don't start that again," Athrun said, with his eyes closed looking peaceful.

"If I had stayed home, this wouldn't have happened," I said

"Cagalli there will be many 'ifs' but there is nothing you can do to change it okay…you have to accept the fact," Athrun said, "I told you we'll be okay. Everything will be okay."

"But I heard her cry Athrun," I said, "I saw her right in front of my eyes. How could she have died?"

"Her heart collapsed Cagalli," Athrun said, "The doctor said there was nothing they could have done."

"Did you see her?" I asked

Athrun nodded and said, "I saw her as they covered her with a white sheet. She has your hair."

I couldn't help the tears that came into my eyes.

"I want to see her…just this last time," I said

"They already took her away Cagalli," Athrun said.

"Please, I won't be able to move on if I don't see her," I said.

"I'll try Cagalli, but her burial is tomorrow, Vera and Kira are arranging it," Athrun, "It might be too late."

"I don't care," I said, "I have to see her."

"Why are you being so stubborn," Athrun said

I felt my heart sting at the words and realized that he was right. Wasn't it my stubbornness that caused our daughter's death?

I didn't realize the black around me until Athrun called out my name and realized that I was bleeding profusely.

I awoke in pain and grief. It felt like my insides had been torn and my heart ripped into pieces. I could barely open my eyes, groggy and in a trance of some sort I looked up at the bright light on top of me.

I looked ahead to see a man put stitches on me.

"What's going on?" I croaked out.

"How did she wake up nurse?" the doctor asked the lady, "Didn't you give her enough anesthetic."

The nurse looked confused and said, "I gave more then enough."

"What happened?" I asked worrying.

"Someone calms her down," the doctor roared, "She's starting to bleed again."

I felt another needle on my side and was knocked out cold.

I felt like crap the next time I got up. My abdomen was quivering, my body was shivering. Sweat was perspiring generously off me. Weakness was the only thing I could register. I ached everywhere. I felt a cool hand on my sweltering forehead and then go to my cheek. I leaned into the touch, knowing instantly who it was. I felt his hand slip into mine and I fell back to sleep.

I wasn't shivering when I got up; my eyes heavy, as I managed to lift my lids open and adjust to my surrounding. My throat felt like sandpapers as I tried to swallow in some sand. I let out a soft moan of pain. The lights were open and a nurse came in checking my stats.

She noticed that I was awake and helped me drink some water.

"What happened?" I said in a hoarse tone.

The nurse smiled sadly and said, "I'm not sure if I should be the one you that."

"Please," I said, "Just tell me."

"Your uterus inflamed and was bleeding quite severely, I'm afraid we had to take it out," she said.

"What?" I choked out, "How did it happen?"

"Overexertion of your body Mrs. Zala," the nurse said, "You weren't supposed to get out of bed."

"Does that mean…" I said trailing off.

"I'm afraid so," the nurse said, "I'm sorry Mrs. Zala; you can never become a mother again."

"Umm…" I said, "Does my husband know?"

"He left while you went to sleep to check on your son," she said, "I don't believe so."

"Okay," I said, "Do you mind if I can be left alone for a while?"

She shook her head and said, "Please press the button if you need anything, and you are forbidden to get up miss. Even if you have to go to the washroom, someone carries you ok."

I nodded as she left.

I felt my head hurt as I lay back on the pillow, my mind swirling with thoughts.

How was I going to survive?

I forced myself to go back to sleep before I did anything stupid.

When I awoke it was to Athrun's brushing my hair with his hand and his eyes looking into mine.

"Morning," he said in a husky, tired voice.

I could only nod back before I felt water in my eyes and as soon as they escaped I was being soothed.

"Why does everything bad happen to us?" I mumbled into Athrun's shirt, soaked in my tears.

Athrun let out a small laugh and said, "It's because everyone can't stand the fact that we are still happy no matter what's thrown in our way."

"It's not fair," I said

"I know angel," he said, "But it'll be okay, I promise you. The three of us will be a family."

"I wanted her so bad," I said looking up at Athrun, "I wanted Chloe so much."

"So did I, Cagalli," Athrun said, "Who wouldn't want their child Cagalli, but fate wants something else."

"How's Aiden?" I asked

"He's a very understanding child," Athrun said with a bit of shock, "He took it better then me and you combined."

I nodded and said, "He's our child…of course he's better then we are…he took all our good traits."

Athrun nodded and said, "I had this odd feeling that he knew something."

I looked at Athrun and said, "Did he cry?"

Athrun shook his head, "He didn't really say anything."

I felt a bit worried and said, "Can you bring him here?"

Athrun said, "He went to sleep."

"Oh," I said, "When am I getting out?"

"Soon I hope," he said, "You've been here for weeks."

"Weeks!" I said loudly, "I missed her funeral!"

Athrun nodded and said, "I know you wanted to go."

"It's okay," I said defeated sitting back on my bed, tears pricking me eyes. I missed my last chance to be with our daughter.

"Her casket was closed," Athrun said, "I didn't go either."

I looked at Athrun and said, "Why?"

"I wanted to go with you," Athrun said, "I couldn't do it alone."

My eyes softened and instead of Athrun hugging me, I took him into my arms. Athrun let out a shagged breath and I couldn't help but think how selfish I was. Athrun was just as hurt with our daughter gone and while I had him to soothe me, he really had no one. I realized that I hadn't been a fulfilling wife. But I wanted to take care of Athrun and I would start now.

"It's okay," I said kissing Athrun's jaw, "We'll go together."

"When did the sides switch?" Athrun asked

"When I learned how much you need me as well," I said

Athrun smiled and said, "All the time."

Athrun kissed me releasing his sad emotions. His mouth twisted gentle, his tongue prowling for a taste of me. I made no sound but a simple squeak as my arms wrapped around his neck. He delivered succulent delight from each of my sensitive nerves. Athrun tasted lightly, towing then plunged his tongue. His hands cradled me and I found nothing but comfort in them.

I broke apart placing me head on his shoulder with a sigh. Athrun kissed my neck once and said, "Time to go home."

"Will home ever be the same?" I asked, "Her room."

Athrun kissed my forehead and said, "Do you want to keep it?"

I nodded and said, "I'll have something to remember her by."

"You'll never move on Cagalli," he said, "It'll hurt more."

"I'll be alright," I said, "Let's just go home please."

"Sure," Athrun said, "Let me go ask your doctor."

Athrun left the room and I finally let out the breath I was holding. I didn't know why but everything felt so surreal. I just didn't seem possible that all this happened. Something was missing. I couldn't seem to accept anything. Probably because I still believed that the accident didn't happen.

"Hey," Athrun called out snapping my thoughts back to reality

"Doctor said your tests came out fine. We can go home whenever you want," he said kissing my forehead.

"Athrun," I said softly, "Will you tell me something honestly."

"Of course," he said holding my hands.

"You still love me right?" I asked looking into his eyes for any sign of hate or dislike, but I didn't see any.

"I never stopped Cagalli," Athrun said, "I've learned my lesson from the past, there is no way anything you could do to make me ever stop loving you."

"I love you too," I said, "And I'm so sorry."

Athrun and said, "I'd forgive you a thousand times and more. I'm happy Cagalli, as long as you're with me."

"Then let's go home," I said, "I want to sleep on a real bed."

Athrun laughed and said, "I have your stuff ready in the car. You have to put on some clothes."

"Eager to see me naked?" I teased

"It's been far too long," Athrun said taking out sweat pants from a bag, a tank top and a sweater of his.

After he helped me change, Athrun helped me stand up and practice moving around a bit.

With his aid I walked to the car.

"Where's Aiden?" I asked

"With everyone at home," Athrun said.

I clenched my fist lightly, worried about everyone's reaction.

"They were all worried sick, Stellar the most," Athrun said, "Her baby's premature and just came out of the ICU a few days ago."

"Was it a girl?" I asked

Athrun nodded and said, "Blonde with maroon eyes."

I put my head back and sighed, at the pain in my heart. Stellar's child would always remind me of what I lost.

"I don't think I can face her yet," I said.

Athrun nodded stopping in front of our manor and said, "I know, but you aren't making this easier for yourself. Stellar blames herself for everything."

"Well that's kind of stupid," I said

"Then why don't you want to meet her?" he asked, "In a way you do blame her."

"It was my choice to push her," I said, "And I'll meet her."

"I think you need you," Athrun said.

He parked the car in the garage and I got out and started pacing around a bit.

"What are you so worried about?" he asked, holding me by the waist.

"I don't know," I said stuffing my face in his chest, "Just everything."

"Cagalli don't you dare expect that you'll get over Chloe and this experience in a day. That would be inhumanly impossible. The pain will always be there and it might even take years before you admit to yourself that Chloe is truly gone, but I want you to know Cagalli, that we'll do this together. Don't leave me here alone," he whispered.

I nodded and said, "It all seems unbelievable."

Athrun guided me upstairs, where it was eerily quiet.

"Mama," Aiden's voice rang through the halls as he walked to me with a small smile.

I held our son in my arms holding him tightly, knowing he knew what I was going through.

"It's okay Mama," he said kissing my cheek, "Chloe is still here."

I didn't know how to respond to that, but Athrun came took up both in his arms and said, "He is right Cagalli. Wherever Chloe is, she's still here in our heart."

"I feel like the kid here," I said, "And I know."

Soon I was given words of comfort by everyone. I believe Athrun filled them in on the other incident.

Shinn was the easiest to face surprisingly.

"I really don't know what to say Cagalli," he started off

"You really don't have to," I said, "I'm fine."

"Will you be quiet," Shinn asked with an exasperated look.

"Sorry go on," I said

"Okay," he said letting out a breath, "In all seriousness, there are really no words I can say to express how grateful I am for what you did for me, Stellar and our baby. I don't think anyone, even the purest of heart, could commit to doing something of such great sacrifice like you did. I would bow down and kiss your feet, because that how thankful I am that you found someplace in your heart to do what you did for my family. However, whatever I do or say could not even compare even if I tried to my whole life. I really do from the bottom of my heart, wished that you didn't have to lose Chloe. I wish the circumstances would have been different, and a life didn't have to be taken. And looking at my daughter will always remind me of Chloe, Cagalli. And I'll never forget what you did for us."

"Shinn," I said tears streaming my eyes and his, "Thank you."

He laughed and said, "Don't thank me Cagalli, please."

"No," I said shaking my head, "I really needed to hear that. It makes me feel a bit better."

Shinn nodded and said, "Now that I've officially indebted to you, and looked like a cry baby, I think I need to drink some water."

I patted his shoulder and said, "Your welcome."

Athrun came over to wipe my tears and said, "Well that was better then I had expected."

"I'm going kill my tear ducts at this rate," I said, "Did Shinn rehearse that."

Athrun shrugged and said, "Wouldn't know."

"Where's Stellar?" I asked

"She's in her room," Athrun said hesitantly.

"Okay," I said, "Perfect…watch my back will you."

"Always," Athrun said

* * *

Well things seem to be getting along nicely 

Athrun really was just heartbroken...i mean any father would right?

Anyways I do have very nice plans for this story

Or nice can be translated into many ways...especially for me

i think we'll have a five year break...I wonder if you guys remember the message Cagalli got in Memories.

Oh and the five quotes, which first made no sense, but now you're getting them...hmm i probably am going to change some of them

_"Mommy, I'm going to die right, please kill me now, I want to die by your hands."_

_"I'm sorry Mrs. Zala; your child didn't make it. You can never become a mother again." _CHECK

_"I'd rather die then ever think that a person as despicable as could ever be even called a mother." _(most likely won't happen)

_"Cagalli, I'm sorry," Athrun said and feel to the ground motionless._

_"And that was the end," I thought._

Anyways in process of figuring out next chapter

till then

Samera...can i reviews for presents? Spirt of Christmas :D looking hopeful here


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys

I'm soo sorry for not updating so frequently, but exams times and i'm crunching everything

This chapter is mostly dialogue, sorry about that, I really need to have paragraphs lol.

And yeah continuation of post death of Chloe...

I do have a reason for that you know. It's a surprise.

Well Enjoy people

And thanks for reviewing the last chapter.

* * *

I knocked first and heard Stellar briefly said "Come in."

I took a breath and went inside, and saw a heartbreaking sight. Stellar was lulling her daughter to sleep.

My voice choked.

"Cagalli," she said upon looking at my face.

"Hey," I said dumbly, "How are you two?"

"She came home yesterday but under strict monitoring," Stellar said, "I faired of the best from all of us."

I nodded and said, "What'd you name her?"

She smiled and said, "I was hoping you could name her Cagalli, you pretty much gave her life."

I felt tears prick in my eyes upon those words and shook my head, "I don't think I could come up with anything."

Stellar placed the sleeping girl in her cradle and came over to me. She seemed to be shaking and I looked up to se her shaking in tears.

"I was so stupid," she said, "I thought the road was clear, but…I'm so sorry Cagalli. I know I should be a good friend and say, why the hell did you do such a thing, but I'm not. I'm so grateful, blessed that I have a friend like you Cagalli, that saved my daughter. I'm horrible to be thinking this, but I was happy you saved me. But then I realize your loss Cagalli…what you had to lose. After everything you had been through it was because of my stupidity that you had to face another loss."

"I didn't have to save her you know," I whispered, "But you know why I did it?"

She shook her head.

"Because no one deserves to lose their child Stellar…no one. After this past week…I'm glad I could save one person from that grief," I said, "You're the closet thing to a sister I've ever gotten Stellar, and I would never want a person as close to me as you are to feel that pain."

Stellar nodded and said, "You've been through enough pain Cagalli…more then a lot of people's share. Couldn't you be selfish that one time?"

"Don't you think all the pain I've faced made me realized that I would do anything to make sure my loved ones are safe," I said

"And Chloe wasn't you loved one?" she asked, "Your daughter?"

I froze at the words she said. In that moment I recollected all the memories I had with Chloe…even though she was unborn.

"It's too late to think of that Stellar," I said, "Mother to mother…I've already experienced the joy of a child….you hadn't. You both just wanted to child so much, and that was all I thought about Stellar, that girl in that cradle. I wasn't thinking Stellar it was my instinct. It told me I had to save you and I did. And you're right…if I had a chance to redo that situation…well first of all I wouldn't have left the house, and I'll be honest Stellar, I wouldn't have saved you. So don't say anything. Don't blame yourself, because we are both selfish."

Stellar resigned and said, "Can your heart get any bigger?"

"We'll see about that," I said laughing a bit, "She's beautiful by the way."

"Give her any name Cagalli, please," she pleaded.

"Jade," I said, "Because she's a precious girl."

She nodded and said, "Thank you Cagalli."

"For the name?" I asked

She shook her head tears streaming down her cheeks, "For being our angel."

I really felt touched and I said, "Stellar…you're making me cry over here."

"Good, because I needed a crying buddy anyways," she said starting to sob. I didn't take long for me to join her.

That night I was lying on my bed, Athrun was taking a shower. I still hadn't gone to her room yet. I'm pretty sure it wasn't even touched.

It was late in the night and I slipped through the door and walked to the room right beside Athrun and I.

Chloe's name was still there written in blocked letters. I went in quickly to satisfy my pounding heart.

I bit my lip as I looked around.

Nothing had changed. The walls were still painted with the cartoons Athrun and I had come up with, her stuffed animals…her clothes, cradle, playpen and toys. Her ultrasound pictures were there and picture of me with her in my belly. There was a rocking chair near the corner where I often sat down watching Athrun set the room. I could clearly picture those moments. It all suddenly seemed overwhelming, I couldn't breathe. I went outside into the balcony in the room and took in some air. I couldn't handle it. The strong front I tried to keep on, accepting her death…it was only fake.

I was dying without my daughter. I felt empty, like a part of my heart was taken from me. After all the things fate could have snatched, she had to be taken as well. I accepted it when my parents were gone, my father…but my own baby.

Nothing seemed to fit, or make any sense. How could she have just died?

I tried to think back to the accident. I was hit more on the side, and only the bottom of my womb was hit. That much I remembered. I fell directly back after hitting the car because it stopped.

And then I blacked out. Then I woke up hearing Chloe. I looked at her and remember her being clean because it was then I could see her hair colour and face. Then…then what happened? She looked like a perfect baby girl, healthy as well. And then I blacked out.

I bashed the bar in anger. It just didn't seem right.

I let out a sigh. She couldn't have died. I mean from heart failure of all things. If she was my daughter, she couldn't have lost to something like that.

I knew I had to look into this.

"Cagalli," I heard Athrun's voice call

I turned to see my husband in all his glory. I first swallowed at the sight. He had pajama pants on with a towel around his neck.

"Hey," I said taking his still lean muscled form in.

I saw his eyes go dark at my stare.

"What are you doing here?" he asked trapping me at the bars.

"Thinking," I said

"I don't think that's a good idea," he said, "You seem to do extravagant things when you think."

He knows me well.

"Well I was just thinking about Chloe," I said, "And how she died."

"She's in a good place Cagalli," Athrun said, "You need to accept that fact first."

I nodded glumly and said, "I know."

"I'll help you distract your thoughts as much as I can," Athrun said with mischief in his eyes.

"How?" I asked innocently

"Let me show you," he said lifting my body up in one sweep and with a few strides dumped me on our bed.

"Oh new mattress," I said bouncing a little, "I didn't even notice till now."

Athrun groaned a bit and said, "Let's put it to good use."

"Patience is a virtue," I said in a teasing tone.

"Tell that to my male part," Athrun said.

"Maybe I will," I said looking down to at the tent in his pajama pants.

Athrun was on top of me next staring down with admiration.

"At least I can finally admire these grown assets on you," he said looking down at my chest.

I flushed a bit at the sudden increase in temperature as the night grew on, filled with the reclaim of overdue love.

Athrun and I were wrapped in our blankets, tangled in a knot. There was a knock on the door.

Athrun muffled something lifting his head, while I just stirred a bit. I heard him put on some pants and cover my body with the blanket and opened the door a bit.

"Aiden? What are you doing up?" Athrun asked.

Aiden looked up at his father in fear and Athrun immediately picked up our son and carried him to our bed.

I opened my eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them.

"I had a nightmare daddy," Aiden said squeezing the arms around Athrun's neck tighter.

I sat up as Athrun turned Aiden away from me and passed me a nightshirt. I quickly put it on as Athrun passed our son to my arms and I comforted him and rubbed his back.

"What was the nightmare about?" I asked him

"A man mommy," Aiden murmured quietly, "He was at the hospital you were in. He took Chloe mommy."

Athrun and I both froze at his words.

"Aiden you know Chloe is not here anymore," Athrun tried to explain to Aiden.

Aiden nodded meekly and said, "I know."

I on the other hand didn't say a thing. Aiden fell asleep in my arms after a while and I leaned back on the headboard with his small frame breathing softly still.

I let out a breath as Athrun took Aiden from my arms and took him back to his room.

I pondered over Aiden's words. Was there a chance that Chloe was still alive?

"Cagalli please don't believe in false hopes," Athrun said surprising me.

"I'm not," I said quickly

"It was just a nightmare Aiden saw, nothing more," Athrun said sternly.

I bit my lip at his words and said defeated, "I know."

Athrun's voice softened as he said, "We should go back to sleep."

I went into his arms automatically as sleep soon came.

A few days had passed and everyone soon parted ways. Stellar and Shinn moved into their new house here and we dropped over the Hawke sisters and their husbands at the shuttle launch.

I looked up all I could on Chloe, only to come to dead end which was that she had died. I guess everyone was right.

I soon joined Athrun back doing all my Queen duties. Athrun made sure beforehand that there was to be no mention of our deceased daughter.

A few years had passed and it seemed as if things were finally back to some normalcy. I was in my office just coming back from a meeting. I looked outside my window sighing. I jumped a bit upon hearing the phone ring.

"Representative Cagalli speaking," I said into the intercom

"How professional angel," Athrun's amused voice came through.

"Oh it's you," I said

"I feel the love," he said, "What are you doing?"

"Paperwork," I said, "Best thing in the world."

"Aiden says hello," Athrun said

"Hi baby," I said, "How was your first day of grade 2?"

"Fun mommy," Aiden's voice came through, "Mr. Carwal is really nice."

"That's good, you ate your lunch right?" I asked

"Of course," he replied, "I have to eat to be strong like dad."

"Definitely," I said.

"When are you coming home mommy?" he asked

"In an hour," I said, "You watch over dad okay."

"What are you talking about missy?" Athrun's voice said.

"Love you two," I said, "and Athrun make dinner."

Athrun replied with, "Yes ma'am."

"I can't wait till tomorrow," I said

"Why is that?" he asked

"I get to stay home and you get to do all the dirty work," I said

"Anyways I'll see you home soon," Athrun said, "Don't work too hard."

"Okay," I said, "I love you."

"Me too," he said, "Bye."

"Bye," I said hanging up.

I half heartedly sat back and looked at the papers in front of me. Well time to get to work.

Once I finished I realized I was late in getting home. I rushed to the car waiting for me as the driver took me home.

I entered to a wonderful smell of fresh dinner. I put my bag down and went to the kitchen where Athrun was cutting the salad.

"Carrot," Aiden said jumping a bit as Athrun's passed him a baby one.

"Hey boys," I said coming in as Aiden gave me a hug and Athrun a nice kiss.

We broke apart and Aiden said, "I'm hungry."

I laughed and as the maid already set the table, and we all sat down and ate.

"Hey I was thinking about something for a while," Athrun cuddling with me later on, on the couch.

"What," I said opening my eyes.

"We should go on a vacation," he said

"Vacation?" I said bewildered, "Where?"

"Wherever you want," Athrun said, "We are overdue for one…for a few years."

I thought about it and looked at Athrun, "I guess we could go."

"Great," Athrun said, "Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere's okay, ask Aiden," I said

"Alright," he said sighing a bit, "I'll go find him."

I got off him as he left, coming back with our son.

"What's going on dad?" Aiden asked

The boy plopped on the sofa beside me and Athrun filled him in.

"We should go the PLANTs," Aiden said, "Your first home dad."

I nodded with a smile and said, "I vote for the PLANTs."

Athrun laughed and said, "PLANTs it is."

Aiden exclaimed happily and started formulating plans. He was such an energetic child. Athrun pulled me closer in his arms, and kissed my forehead whispering, "I love you."

"Love you too," I said back kissing his cheek

Soon I was in bed cuddled in Athrun's arms and I asked, "When are we going?"

Athrun looked down and said, "Next week okay?"

I nodded and said, "What's the weather going to be like?"

"Sunny and warm," he said grinning, "I get to see you prance in a bikini."

"Wonderful," I said laughing, and slowly drifting off to sleep.

It wasn't long before I was packing my suit case.

"We are living at your house right?" I asked Athrun as he came out from the shower with a towel around his waist.

"Yes," Athrun said, "I already had someone fix up my room."

"Your room?" I asked

Athrun flushed a bit and shook his head, "Sorry, Aiden's room now."

I laughed and said, "Aww…you miss all your toys?"

Athrun narrowed his eyes and said, "You're this close to being chased."

I took a step near the door and said, "You wouldn't go out in just a towel."

"Who said we were going out of the room?" Athrun said shrugging his shoulders.

With two quick strides…or whatever they were I was trapped against the door.

"Sheesh you'd think with your age your abilities would calm down a tad bit," I said panting.

Athrun shook his head and started his cruel punishment.

A bit later…I was thrown onto the bed already naked as Athrun pushed away the suitcase.

"Hey!" I said, "I was working on that."

Athrun grinned and said, "Not anymore."

I crossed my arms staring up at him and said, "Want to bet."

"I'll fix it for you later, now," he said leaning down, "I have to give you some love."

"Only some?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"Well for you there always room for more," Athrun said kissing my lips.

A few hours later.

"Well that was a waste of a shower for you," I said snuggling to him.

Athrun opened his eyes and said, "I know, I have to take another one now."

"Yeah you got me all sweaty," I said.

Athrun leaned back on the head board and said, "You look beautiful though."

I smiled and said, "I don't want to even start with you."

He chuckled and said, "Why?"

"Your ego doesn't need to get any higher Mr. Zala," I said

"It always gets higher just by hearing you yell because of me," Athrun replied.

I flushed and said, "You do have that effect on many women."

"But I only care about my Mrs. Zala," Athrun said kissing my forehead.

After a quick shower we both went to pick up our son from school. He ran up to Athrun as his father lifted him up to the sky and hugging him to his chest.

"Mommy," Aiden said putting his arms out.

"Hey baby," I said hugging him and kissing his cheek, "How was school?"

We all walked to the car while our son gave a long talk about his day. After arriving home Aiden went to change, while Athrun turned to me and said, "Want to bake?"

"What?" I asked curious.

"I promised Aiden we'd make some cookies," Athrun said.

"Yum," I said, "Sure."

"Daddy, I'm ready," Aiden said coming down quietly.

He went and got his apron and I tied it up for him.

Aiden whispered something to Athrun, and Athrun laughed nodding.

"What's going on?" I asked

"Mommy, we made hats," Aiden said opening a drawer and taking out chef hats.

"Wow," I said, "These are nice."

"I wrote the letters," Aiden said proudly, "And I drew you…daddy helped thought."

I smiled at the pretty good picture, all coloured. I place mine on my head and said, "Let's make some cookies."

I went to get an apron and put it on; Athrun took the liberty to tie the back for me. I'm pretty sure he enjoyed it more then me.

It wasn't long before a little argument spewed between Athrun and I.

"You don't whisk them like that," I said.

"Cagalli, I taught you how to cook," Athrun said, "I know what I'm doing."

I spooned a bit of batter and aimed it at my husband.

"If that will make you feel better for right ahead," Athrun said taking out some trays.

I sighed and put the spoon down, a bit of it off the counter. I watched as Athrun put even amounts of the batter on the tray and I rubbed my eyes slamming my fist down. My hand hit the spoon which flung towards Athrun and batter was spattered in his hair.

I gaped and said, "Athrun that was an accident!"

"I didn't really mean it you know," Athrun said sighing looking annoyed, "I hope you feel good now."

"Daddy, mommy didn't mean it," Aiden said sitting on the counter watching, "Really, I saw. Mommy put her hand down and the spoon flew."

"I know, it's okay," Athrun said taking the spoon out, then finishing the batter out.

I went up with a wet towel and took out as much as I could. There was a bit of batter on my hand which I tasted.

"This is good," I said licking the batter on his cheeks.

Athrun smirked and said, "Our son is watching."

"I want some too," Aiden said.

"What?" I asked him

"Batter mommy," Aiden replied smiling pointing to Athrun's head

"Bowl little guy," Athrun said, "Your mom didn't leave any for you."

"Don't eat too much," I said removing all the visible batter from his hair, "Raw egg."

"Yes mommy," Aiden replied. Soon I the smell of cookies was in the air.

* * *

Cool the PLANTs

Yeah a few years have passed by

Everything seems normal doesn't it

a bit too normal

Till my next chapter and...surprise...maybe

Samera...sorry about the grammer...But if you have two seconds to spare, mind writing a review...i don't even care if it's even something like, "Samera you're exam can go to hell, update now!!"


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

"So what time is the launch?" I asked Athrun as he drove us to the shuttle launch. 

"5 pm angel" Athrun said parking in the reserved parking only for the King and Queen of Orb.

"I love these perks to being a ruler," Athrun said, "You don't ever have to look for a parking spot. And the car will always be here."

I laughed as Aiden unbuckled himself and got out of the car with his drawstring backpack. He was dressed in cargo short reached his just above his knee and a undershirt beneath a collared dress t-shirt with its buttons open. He held onto my hand and Athrun's as the porter took our luggage. I was dressed in blazing red tube top with a white A-line skirt that flowed right above my knees. I discovered one day that skirts were much comfortable in airplanes. And finally Athrun, the sexy beast, was dressed in denim jeans that just molded his wonderful behind and a polo shirt that attracted many looks from the female audience in the shuttle port. It didn't help that he didn't button the buttons on the shirt, showing an accent of the muscles Athrun still maintained.

Well it did make me feel better that Athrun's arms were firmly around my waist. I realized why. The porter seemed to be staring at my bust. It wasn't something I really liked. The porter saw the look on Athrun's face and immediately looked away. Poor guy.

I grabbed my tote and walked with Athrun to the desk to confirm out flight. It was a private shuttle, which I loved!

The guy at the desk had the process done quickly and lifted the bags onto the belt. He winked at me as he looked up. Oh for the love god.

"You mind," Athrun said still looking at the paper, "Stop flirting with my wife."

I giggled as the guy at the desk flushed. He knew that Athrun could take away his job in a matter of seconds.

"Sorry King Zala," he said.

Athrun looked up passing the papers and said, "Just don't do it again…Jake," looking at his tag.

"Yes sir," Jake replied, passing the boarding stuff, "Have a good flight."

Athrun nodded and took my hand, as Aiden grabbed on to his other one. The boy busied himself with games on his PSP version 1000. We headed to the VIP lounge to wait for our flight to board.

I slumped onto the coach and lied on my back until Athrun put me in his lap.

"How long?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"45 minutes," he said, "Want anything to eat?"

"No," I said smiling, "Aiden hasn't had lunch though."

"I can wait mommy," Aiden said.

"Sweetie, I can feel your hunger all the way here," I said.

Aiden smiled sweetly and I shook my head at how altruistic he was.

"Are you coming with us?" Athrun asked

I shook my head, "I want a bit of sleep."

Athrun sighed and said, "I'll send a guard in."

I opened my tired eyes and nodded. I don't think Athrun would ever take a chance with my life again. I would have gone with them, but the thing was that I had stayed up till 3 in the morning making sure that Orb would be fine while we left. Athrun literally dragged me to bed and forced me to sleep. I woke up at six next because I had planned a few meetings before leaving.

Athrun kissed my forehead before leaving. A guard came in after and stood by the door. I told the guy he could sit down and then promptly fell asleep. I consciously felt someone pull me up and grumbled murmuring his name. He kissed my neck making me shiver and told me to get up.

I opened my eyes to see emerald one.

"Time to board angel," he said, "I'm going to put you on your feet now."

I groaned as we all walked to the shuttle and on the seat. I had to wait for the shuttle to be in space before I could sleep on the bed there. Meanwhile, Aiden kept me awake by doing cute little things. He was drawing and I had to guess what the picture was. At his age he was a better artist then me…well that wasn't saying much as the only thing I could draw was stick figures…but that's not the point. He was detailed.

"An elephant," I said

"You're right mommy," Aiden said.

I laughed and waited as he drew his next piece of art. Athrun was with the pilot making sure all the mechanisms were fine.

The next picture, Aiden was a bit desolate to show me. It was a little girl…about 3 years old with blonde hair and emerald eyes. She was jumping with a skipping rope.

I held my breath and didn't guess. She was exactly how I saw her.

"I see her in my dreams mommy," Aiden whispered.

I looked at the sincerity in Aiden's eyes and was frightened.

"Aiden," I spoke out.

Aiden closed his little sketch book as Athrun came back. Aiden smiled at his dad and I let out that breath I was holding.

"All clear?" I said

Athrun smiled and nodded eagerly, "I can't wait to actually land."

"We haven't even launched yet," I said laughing.

"I know," he said

I put my head on his shoulder and said, "I love you."

I could feel Athrun smile and he replied, "I love you too angel."

I turned my eyes to Aiden who looked like the happiest kid in the world. I guessed kids loved it when their parents openly showed that they loved one another. The shuttle soon launched and in a matter of second we were in space being shot to the PLANTs. I looked out the window with a smile seeing the stars in the distance.

"Want to go to the bed?" Athrun asked

I stretched out and nodded happily. Aiden got up and went to the recreation room on the shuttle. I knew I was going to talk to him about the dreams. Athrun carried me to the mini bedroom and gently put me on the bed tucking me in.

"Sweet dreams angel," he said kissing my lip as I was half conscious. I barely saw him leave the room.

I woke up knocked out of bed. My eye couldn't open at first, my body weary of sleep. There was another jolt as I smashed into the dresser very badly. I choked a bit coughing and yelling out as my ribs and head thudded against the metal. I lied on my back struggling to get up. The movements of the shuttle helped my crawl, as I used a bar to stand up. The world was swirling as I rushed to find Aiden. I saw him strapped to a seat in the pilot's room; Athrun trying to control the shuttle. I grabbed onto the door, which wasn't much help as the shuttle jerked back and I rolled down the hall into a very hard wall. I heard screams and didn't bother getting up. I hitched a breath as all I felt was pain seeping. I looked around for blood, and finding none to my relief, I let the black take over.

I felt a cool substance on my forehead as I lifted my heavy eyelids to see two pair of green eyes.

"Crap," I said hoarsely out, "What happened?"

"Mommy!" Aiden cried out, "You're okay."

I let out the best smile I could and said, "Of course I am sweetie. This is mommy we're talking about."

Aiden gave me a kiss and silently left the room.

I swore then, "Shit Athrun, what the hell happened?"

Athrun gave me a long kiss which I tried to return the best I could. I broke away and gave him a look.

"Well, it turns out that pilot was a bastard and working for some spies to kill us on the shuttle. I suspected him from the beginning and kept an eye on him, which turned out very useful. He ejected from the shuttle and turned on the self destruct. A booster was destroyed, so that was the whole bumpy ride. I managed to stabilize and set the shuttle on auto pilot till we reach the entry of the PLANTs," Athrun said, "You have a few bruises on your ribs, arms and head, but they should heal by tomorrow."

I lied back on the bed and groaned feeling my head pound.

"Here," Athrun said passing me a pill, which I swallowed with some water.

"Thanks," I said, "My head feels like it was hit by a bus."

"Well my heart had a few attacks," Athrun said satirically, "its wonderful trying to control a shuttle and watch you get hurt."

I grimaced and said, "I was worried for Aiden."

"It's okay," Athrun said, "You are a trouble magnet."

"Don't remind me," I said holding my head. "How long was I out?"

"5 hours," he said

"FIVE HOURS!" I yelled

"Morphine angel," Athrun said, "You needed a hell of a dose."

"No wonder I feel like…crap," I said moaning

"You should rest," Athrun said lying me down on the bed, "You'll never get better."

I nodded kissing his lips in the process and said, "Are you going to be here?"

He shook his head sadly, "Have to check the auto pilot all the time, and Aiden."

"Put him to sleep," I said, "its way past his bedtime."

Athrun laughed and said, "I bet you he's already asleep."

I nodded, closing my eyes and feeling a kiss on my cheek thusly fell asleep.

I felt quite better when I woke up in the morning.

I slumped to the washroom and took a quick shower. Finding a tank top and a pair of gauchos from the carry on, I went to the kitchen were I saw Athrun giving Aiden some breakfast. I took a seat as Athrun passed me some food Aiden wishing me a good morning and inquiring about my health. I smiled and told him I was perfectly fine. As Aiden finished he put his plate in the sink and gave me a huge hug before leaving. Athrun smirked as I was taking a bit.

"What?" I asked

He shook his head and resumed eating. An eyebrow rose, and I curiously looked at my husband. He inquired about my health as well and I told him honestly that I was feeling great expect for the minor headache. He gave me some more Advil and a proper good morning kiss. I helped him clean the dishes as he told me we'd reach the PLANTs by noon. I nodded and went the bedroom, feeling my rib cage ache. I took a look at the purple bruises and sighed unhappily. I hated getting injured.

Athrun came a few moments later with that smirk and said he had some medicine for me aching muscles. Pervert.

I did feel exceptionally better afterwards. I was staring into his face afterward and saw a little cut on his forehead.

"You didn't think I was uninjured from all that commotion. I took a few blows strapping Aiden," he said

"Did he get hurt at all?" I asked

Athrun shook his head, "Smart boy, he took the necessary precaution to minimize any bodily damages."

"Well, he is our son," I said

"And thank god he has my brain," Athrun teased, "I don't know what would have happened if it was the other way, I mean look at you."

"I was sleeping," I said huffing, "How was I supposed to know the stupid shuttle's pilot was going to be an ass hole."

"You know I'm kidding angel," he said, "But Aiden does have your heart."

"Our heart Mr. Zala, they beat as one," I said nuzzling his neck and inhaling his scent.

Athrun's voice was soft as he said, "Yes our heart."

Athrun and I lay on the bed for a few minutes before Athrun got up to check on the gages.

I remained on the bed looking at the ceiling, my thought switching through that drawing; Chloe skipping rope, her smile, bright eyes. Biting my lip in indignation I tried to avert my attention to another thought, anything! But I was faced with a wall. A wall I hadn't recalled until this moment. Its words that hadn't even crossed my mind for year were now embedded into my soul.

"Your next shall be mine," I whispered. I could barely breathe as I thought about the message. Only I had seen it that fateful day.

"I must be out of my mind," I said slapping myself mentally. There was no way Chloe could still be alive. It was impossible. I didn't want to break my heart a second time.

I decided to go do something productive. I went to Athrun as he was relaxing in the pilot's seat staring off into space.

"It's beautiful," he said smiling a bit and then looking at me.

I nodded and sat in his lap, leaning on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me tightly. I sighed and closed my eyes as Athrun murmured random things in my ear.

"Have you ever been in a hot air balloon?" he asked

"No," I said.

"Well there this carnival in town next week and they have these huge balloons, I'll take you on a ride," he said

"Ohh carnival," I said, "Those are fun. Remember the last one we went to."

"I still have the bear," he said kissing my neck.

"You were so jealous of Ahmed," I said

"I don't like you giving any attention to other man for a long period of time, expect me," he said, "You were with the guy for hours."

"Let's not even start with you and your girls Athrun," I said huffing a bit, "How many times have girl kissed you on the lips in front of me."

"I took them off within a second," he said, "And for the past year I don't recall any wild fan girls attacking me."

"What about that purple haired on at the mall, wearing a t-shirt with your face on it," I said

"Okay that was only one," he said

"And that previous secretary of yours Jenny," I said

"I fired her, and fine two, but that's it!" Athrun said.

"The brunette at the beach," I said, "the Brazilian model."

"You know I don't remember these things, because the only woman in my mind is you," he said sincerely.

"I know," I said, "I was just proving you wrong."

Athrun laughed and said, "What about all those guys who felt you up?"

"Only five men," I said, "You beat the crap out of all of them, and you didn't even give me a chance to slap any of your daring fan girls."

"Yes I did, you beat up the model," he reminded

I smirked and said, "See I knew you remembered."

He opened his mouth to retort but I ended this argument by placing my lips over his. Athrun gripped my hips to pulling my body so our chest molded against each other. My legs dangled on the side of the chair and my hands exploring his back. His tongue entered the cavern of my mouth and his taste swarmed my senses. The kiss grew passionate and leveled about until I felt his hands pulling my shirt upward. Then an alarm sounded immediately causing the detaching of our lips and Athrun ran fast towards as I followed. Athrun was already holding Aiden who was covering his eyes, and a bit frightened. Athrun placed Aiden in a chair buckling him up and grabbing my hand making sure I sat down beside our son.

"I'll be back," he said and left to check out the alarm before I could even reply.

"Mommy," Aiden called out as I soothed my son by rubbing his back and leaned down as he gripped my neck.

"It's okay baby," I said kissing his forehead, "Just a little alarm, daddy will close it soon."

Aiden nodded in my neck and soon the alarm did stop and Athrun came back and rolled his eyes.

"What happened?" I asked

"The sensors," Athrun sighed, "thought a bit of debris was a nuclear bomb."

I smiled and said, "What can I say this shuttle is cautious of everything."

"Well you two just stay there," Athrun said, "We're going to land soon."

I nodded as Aiden took of his belt and climbed onto my lap and snuggled into me as I held him close in my arms.

"He got scared?" Athrun asked immediately coming over.

I nodded and rocked him in my arms. Athrun rubbed his hair and bit and gripped his hand lightly, "I'd never let anything happen to you Aiden."

Aiden nodded his head and sleepily said, "I know dad, I trust you."

Athrun kissed our son's forehead and he said, "And you too Cagalli."

"Right back at you," I said kissing his cheek, "Now go land this shuttle."

Athrun laughed and nodded leaving. Half an hour later we had landed in December City (Ha my birthday's in December!!). Aiden fell asleep so Athrun had him in his arms. There was a crowd waiting, as we exited and our luggage was put into a limo that we went inside. Athrun called up Orb and informed Kisaka about the whole pilot crisis. I had and sleeping Aiden in my arms as we drove to the mini mansion of Athrun's. It took about a few hours to get there. We switched car so Athrun was driving to the place. I was wide awake, but I knew Athrun was dying to sleep.

"You know those guys could have just driven us here," I said.

He sighed and said, "I know, but this is a family vacation not family and strangers."

I laughed as we stopped in front of the very well maintained house.

"Wow I haven't seen this place for years," I said stretching out of the car.

Athrun stared at the place and I knew he was picturing his past. I went in front of him and placed my arm around his neck and lifted my face up and said, "What are you thinking about?"

Athrun smiled and said, "Mother gardening."

"I love gardens," I said

"I know," Athrun said kissing my nose, "Mother used to grow vegetables as well, very good salad."

"Hmm," I murmured, "We have month, and I think we can grow some by the end of it."

Athrun laughed and said, "I didn't say we needed to grow vegetable, from what I know the gardeners already did."

"Ohh," I said, blushing.

"You care about me so much," Athrun said, "And I really love you for it."

"And I love you," I said, "Now go grab Aiden; we'll put him in your room."

"I hope you aren't implying anything," he said

"Why of course not Mr. Zala," I said, "I was merely just saying that even though you love your room and all, I don't think you'd fit on the bed. You kind grew up a bit."

"I'll be nice and give you five seconds to run," Athrun said

I used the time wisely, and ran soon being chased by my husband and tortured later on by tickle attacks.

* * *

Okay since i'm the world's biggest procastinator in regard to studying for exam, you all have an update. But, don't expect another update until late next week, cause i have to get my G1 hopefully, and finally!! The downside to having a December b-day. 

Anyways Cagalli's life seems to be getting on quite normally, but i think i've hinted more then enough what happened to Chloe!

So till my next update...and wish me luck my first exam is on wednesday

Till next time

Samera

ps...umm you know what all authors love getting :D so pretty please unless you don't have a second to spare. Review?


	10. Chapter 10

Hey people

haha i updated the wrong chapter!!

whoops

well umm...yeah

Lac73 here's the update i was suppose to update today but forgot until your reminder thanks for that

And yeah umm...i don't remember this chapter...i know the chapter 11 is nice..yeah

Enjoy this one...i guess :D

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I realized that a small frame was snuggled up in my arms. It was Aiden of course. I looked down at the sleeping child and held him tighter lifting my head to search for Athrun, who was nowhere to be found. Curious, I wondered how Aiden got here in the first place.

I heard the shower turn on in the distance and let out a sigh thinking that I could have been in there with him.

"Good morning mommy," Aiden said yawning out.

"Morning baby, how did you get here?" I asked

He shrugged and said, "Dad, told me to watch you, because you're still injured."

"What?" I said confused.

"He said you still had bruises and wanted them to finish healing," he said.

"Oh," I said looking around, "Good thing you're here. Now I want you to explain everything to me."

Aiden looked confused at me for a moment and then realized what I was talking about.

"Chloe?" he said, "I just dream about her mommy, ever since she died."

"Do you choose these dreams or do they just come to you?" I asked

He shook his head, "They don't stop mommy. Every time I sleep I see a day she goes through and how she grew up."

I swallowed with difficulty.

"But until the shuttle I haven't gotten any mommy, they just stopped," Aiden said, "I miss her sometimes, she talks to me in my dream and we play."

I nodded and kissed his forehead, "You have to let her go baby; she's in a better place. Right?"

He nodded and said, "Yes, she's happy from what I saw."

"Then let's leave Chloe there Aiden, happy," I said with tears filling my eyes.

He nodded and said, "Can I go get some milk?"

I smiled and said, "Sure, are you able to?"

"I'm a big boy mommy," he said, "I'll show you."

"Okay," I said.

He left the room and I let out the breath I had been holding. Aiden might have stopped getting those dreams, but they didn't stop completely. I got them now and they weren't as happy Aiden saw them as. I took a sip of water trying to block the fragmented image and voices I saw.

"Morning," Athrun said coming in with baggy pants and a muscle shirt. His hair was damp and he glanced me over once on the bed.

"Hi," I said out slowly, "Took a shower without me?"

"I thought you wee sleeping," Athrun said, "Or have you become such a great actress?"

"No I was sleeping," I said stretching out my arms on the bed and snuggled under the covers.

"Don't tell you're going to sleep again," he asked

"Well as our son quoted, 'I'm still injured,' so I can sleep in as long as want," I said looking at him briefly before closely my eyes.

"You were tossing around the bed last night," Athrun said out slowly, "Anything in particular you were dreaming about?"

My eyes snapped open and I sat up recalling the images, my face contorting. Athrun was at my side inquiring. I touched my forehead and grimaced at him leaning on his chest for some comfort.

"I haven't been feeling very well," I said twiddling my fingers.

"And that creates nightmares?" he asked precariously.

"Umm…no," I said

"We are going to end up in circle until you spill what the real problem is Cagalli," he said

"It's just that I've been dreaming about Chloe," I said out quickly, "That's it."

"How long?" he whispered.

"Since we left for the PLANTs," I said.

Athrun's smile faded and he said, "Was it her beat up with a stick?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"Three bullies harassing her?" Athrun asked

"How did you know?" I asked then paused realizing the situation.

"Yeah, I've been getting them too," he said with a frown, "Each of her birthdays and Christmas, I'd get one. But those ones were much happier then these."

I blinked staring up widely at my husband, a torn father just as much as I was a torn mother.

"Athrun?" I drawled out, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"There was no need for you to know, when it was just a few months ago you actually stopped sleeping in that room," Athrun said, "I thought I would be able to tell you that she's happy, and I was going to this morning, but god after last night…I don't ever want to sleep again."

I gripped his hand in fear and said, "Do you think she's..-"

"Don't start that Cagalli please," he said, "I think it's best for all of us, including Aiden that we forget about these dreams and just move on. Chloe will always be with us, but we can't go on like this. You think I haven't noticed the changes in you Cagalli, but I have. I've tried so hard to help you through this but after all these years, nothing's changed. You still can't accept it."

"What do you want me to do Athrun?" I asked, "Go on pretending that I do accept it. You want me to lie. Then fine I will."

"No," Athrun said, "Just…see this is what I mean…we always end up back to square one. And you know what fine! Live like this, pine for Chloe, because Cagalli no matter what you believe the reality is that Chloe is dead and you can't bring her back."

He left the room and I had no idea that those words would change my life forever.

I hated it when Athrun was angry at me. He'd turn into a block of ice, figuratively of course. He ignored me and focused his attention at Aiden, while I, just to spite him, focused my attention toward my laptop to do some Orb stuff. However that backfired because Kisaka blocked me from access to any of our archives. So there went my plan.

Aiden was frustrated between the turmoil between us and why wouldn't he, the last fight or we were angry at each other was the day Chloe died. And before that was, when I accidentally punched him, when Shinn threw a bucket of cold water to wake me up. So this was technically the first time he saw us angry at each other.

And I felt dreadfully guilty and crappy. I hated Athrun's anger and most of all I hated that he ignored me. Athrun was right. I needed to move on. I hadn't realized I changed so much over these past years. Maybe it wasn't obvious but Aiden was more distant then me. I never went to him…ever, but rather he always came to me. Athrun always tried to get me to open up, but I'd always find a way to distract him by either a kiss or the other allure. And if that wasn't enough I separated myself from my friends by the constant excuse of work. Expect for this vacation I don't remember the last time Athrun, Aiden and I ever went out to either the beach or a trip. I was living a life of misery.

"Mommy," Aiden said coming up to me in the office and tugging my pants.

"Yes," I said looking at him.

"Dad and I are going for walk, do you want to come?" he asked with a desperate hope in his eyes.

I immediately said my automatic response, "I'm kind of busy right now."

I didn't know how I hadn't noticed the desolate look in his eyes for the past years until now. It was because he averted his eyes and smiled, "That's okay, and dad said we'll be back soon. And Jack is outside."

I felt my heart break as I heard the false happiness in his voice.

"I'll miss you mommy bye," he said leaving the room quickly.

I would have called him out, but I realized what kind of a mother I had become. I rushed downstairs and out the front door and saw the car zoom away. I asked Jack, the body guard, "I thought they went for a walk?"

"Mr. Zala changed his mind ma'am he kind of rush away with Aiden," he said

"Oh," I said, "Well I be right back okay Jack, I know where they went."

"Mrs. Zala, you do know I am forced to come with you," he said

"Well," I said, "Since I can't be alone anywhere anymore, I'm going to my room and if you disturb me Jack, I will just hurt you."

"Yes ma'am," he said

I rush back inside and slammed the door. I felt tears fill my eyes and quickly went out through the back and out through the gate. I ran through the trail into the woods, finding a nice sturdy tree, I sat down on the base of it and started crying my eyes out. Everything was rushing back to me.

"I'm sorry miss, but are you okay?" I heard a child's voice ask me.

I would have most likely felt embarrassed, if I wasn't feeling so bad.

"I'm fine," I said sobbing a bit.

"It's okay," she said, "You can cry, but I thought big girls didn't cry."

"Oh they can sweetie," I said, "Just look at me."

"Why are you crying?" she asked sitting beside me.

"Nothing you need to worry about," I said wiping me tears to finally have a clear vision.

The girl sat down in front of me and the first thing I noticed was her emerald green eyes, a shade that was exactly the same as Athrun's. I wasn't sure if I wanted to see the colour of her hair. It was blonde, no doubt about that.

"What's your name?" she asked me, "I'm Chloe."

I fainted.

I was lifted by a pair of arms next and I knew that they were of a strangers.

"AHH!!" I yelled out, "Don't touch me!"

"It's me ma'am your bodyguard," Jack said

"What the hell!" I said, "You gave me heart attack."

"Sorry ma'am just bringing you back. I can't believe you ran away," he said

"I did not run away," I said, "I merely just went for a walk and…fell asleep against a tree, nothing wrong with that."

"You fainted," he said, "I can recognize the position you were in; must have seen something crazy."

"I hit my head on the tree and collapsed/fainted," I said stupidly.

"Right ma'am," he said, "You think you can walk?"

"Of course," I said next placed on the ground and walked dizzily towards the house and then soon regained my balance, "I'll be in my room now."

"I think I'll stay right outside of it," he said.

"I promise I won't go anywhere," I said sincerely, "I just needed to be alone at that moment."

He nodded and left, leaving me alone as I walked to my room and fell on the bed gripping the sheets in fear. I was hallucinating now. Maybe I needed help. My head was dangling off the bed and I held my forehead in pain. That's how a frantic Athrun saw me.

"Oh god Cagalli what the hell happened?" he asked, "Jack told me you fainted."

I felt heartbroken seeing how worried he was over me, and I couldn't help it. I started crying and pushing him away.

"You can do so much better then me," I sobbed curling my body and crying in my hands, "I'm a useless wife, the worlds' worst mother and an even crappier person."

Athrun rubbed my back ignoring my futile attempts to push him away.

"God I'm such a bi-" I started only to have Athrun's lips cover mine.

I broke away quickly and said, "No Athrun, I think I've gone crazy. Maybe I need help. I knew there was something wrong with me."

Again Athrun kissed me to stop my hoard of confessions.

"Will you stop kissing me!" I growled a bit, "I'm trying to say I'm sorry."

"And I forgave you the moment I left the room earlier," he said cupping me cheeks.

"I've been so…detached these years Athrun," I said connecting our foreheads, "I'm so tired of all this. I just want it to end. Just when I thought I could finally move on all this had to happen. The dreams were enough until I start seeing her everywhere."

Athrun kissed my neck to efficiently calm me down.

"You just need time," he said

"I've had all the time in the world," I said, "Why doesn't it stop? I'm trying so hard Athrun, she just won't leave me!"

"Then accept her Cagalli," he said, "Of course you can't forget her and truly move on, and don't let her leave you Cagalli. You two were very close. You two shared a deep bond. It's not one you can overcome even in years. It might take you an eternity."

"Then what can I do?" I asked

"Just love Cagalli," he said, "Share the love you had for Chloe. Give it to Aiden, me…your friends and family and most of all to yourself. Keep some love Cagalli. That's the only thing you can do. Ever since the accident you have blamed yourself for everything, and looked down upon everything, because you thought it wasn't worth anything anymore. But it is Cagalli. You still have a life with me and with our son and we need you. You are my life Cagalli. You are worth living for."

"Athrun," I cried out softly hearing the words just melt my heart, "Where would I be without you?"

"Where I would be without you," he said, "Without a soul and a life not worth living for."

"I love you," I said

"I would kiss you, but you told me not to," he said

"Oh for the –" I started as Athrun kissed me. It would have lead to more but Aiden came through the door and upon seeing his once angry parent kissing, hugged onto our legs.

I pulled away and grabbed Aiden in my arms holding him close and apologized constantly, showering his with kisses. He laughed in my arms and wrapped his arms around my neck, just content to be with me.

"I love you mommy," he said, "And it's okay."

"I love you so much Aiden," I said

"Baby mommy, not Aiden," he said cheekily

"Of course baby," I said, "Because…"

"I'll always be your baby," he replied and kissed my cheek. And like that I knew everything was going to me okay.

"Now…will you tell me how you fainted?" Athrun asked.

"You know me Athrun," I said, "I'm a trouble magnet, maybe I had just bashed my head on the tree seeing some imaginary wolf and fainted."

"Imaginary wolf?" Athrun inquired, "Nice try. Be original."

"Well I'll be honest and say I saw Chloe, but I know that didn't happen," I said, "Because Chloe is dead."

Athrun's eyes widened at my statement and nodded.

* * *

Okay!!

Umm next chapter is written but i'm going to wait for a few "you know whats" before posting it.

So next chapter is nice and sweet

Till time

Samera...or my new name Mango Flavoured Tango...YAY MANGO!!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello people

Okay finally chapter 11...i should really quick up if i want to finish all this in 20 chapters

Well nothing special about this chapter but a nice sweet filler, but hey we all love those!!

lol Lac you're always reminding me right before i'm reviewing. Well this is to take away from the suspense

So enjoy

* * *

We had dinner out, and I loved catching up with everything, dressing up for a change and having a chance to go out. We went to an ice cream store for desert and we sat on a bench licking our treats. 

"Mommy you're so messy," Aiden said giggling.

"Huh?" I said brilliantly, and to my surprise Athrun licked ice cream of my nose and the corner of my lip.

"I wonder how that got there," I said rubbing the spots with a napkin. Athrun gave me a knowing look and after finishing our ice cream we went home.

"And tomorrow we are going where?" I asked Athrun after we had just tucked Aiden in.

"Beach," he said, "I'm taking you parachuting."

"Wonderful," I said sarcastically, "Didn't I go unconscious from a head injury last time?"

He nodded and said, "You don't have to."

I sighed and crawled into the bed and closed my eyes sleepily.

"Can I have a little bit of love before you travel off to dreamland," he said huskily in my ear.

"Ack," I said turning over to face him, "Why just a little?"

"Because you're too tired to give me more then that," he said

I blew away his expectations.

"Okay," Athrun said panting, "I'm tired."

I gasped and said, "My husband tired…hmm well it seems like Athrun you're finally getting old."

"Well I'm surprised I haven't shown it yet to you, being your husband an all," Athrun said.

"Fine don't appreciate your wife," I huffed crossing my arms and turning away from him.

"I love you," Athrun whispered into my ear stroking my spine.

I let out a sigh and said, "Love you more," and fell asleep.

I slept in wonderfully, and was refreshed by the dreamless night I had. My bed was empty of course, because Athrun would never stay in bed this late; it was almost ten in the morning. I freshened up by taking a long shower and went downstairs in a tennis skirt, tank top and fuzzy slippers. I saw my two boys getting the Wagon ready.

"A boat?" I said looking at the top of the car.

"Specifically a canoe," he said, packing a few more beach things in the trunk.

"You should have woken me up," I said going behind him and hugged his arm before sweeping up our son in my arms. Aiden hugged my neck and gave me kiss on the cheek.

"Its okay mommy, I helped dad," he said

"I can see," I replied looking at the stuffed vehicle, "Are we staying there for a month?"

"A few days," Athrun said, "I have a cabin there."

"Really," I said surprised, "You never told me you had a cabin."

"Its lakeside and private," he said grinning, "And we had to leave early last time, I thought I'd save it for a future surprise."

I quickly stashed up on some breakfast and changing my fuzzy slippers to flip flops yelled out to Athrun, "We're out of food now."

"Yeah we need to make a stop at the grocery store," Athrun said giving me a kiss, after checking the fridge.

"You look nice," I said touching his bare arms as he was wearing an undershirt and pajama pants.

"And sweaty," Athrun said, "I need a shower."

"Ahh don't leave me already," I said wrapping my arm tightly around his neck.

"Okay then," he said lifting my body to his and carrying me up to our room, "You'll take a shower with me then."

As soon as I realized what he was saying I was stripped and standing under the hot spray of water.

"I just took one," I said to my once damp hair sighing.

"Don't tell me you actually mind taking more then one shower a day," Athrun said giving me a look and taking off his own shirt.

I pouted at him and but relaxed as he shampooed my hair and I died right there, at the touch of his magical hands. I think I fell asleep though. I noticed that I was standing up right, next with a towel covering me, and Athrun drying my hair.

"You are so lazy," Athrun said kissing my neck.

"You're the one who forced me to take an extra shower," I said stretching out.

"Of course," Athrun said drying his own hair and I took the courtesy to dry his torso. I mean who would give up a chance to drying that kind of chest up.

"So what should I wear?" I said going to the closet…that had very few clothes.

"They are in the car," Athrun said to my potential question.

"You purposely left that shirt and skirt there didn't you," I said pointing at him accusingly.

"Well I personally think you look very beautiful in that," he said.

"Hmm," I said, "Then you get to wear this," giving him two articles of clothing.

He shrugged and wore a black muscle shirt and cargo shorts.

"Not a bad choice," he said, "Have you seen my sunglasses?"

"You mean the same ones that you had since we were 18?" I asked

"Yeah," he replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"They broke," I said simply, "But I found new ones for you that look almost the same."

Athrun was gaping…literally his jaw almost touched the floor and he yelled, "YOU BROKE MY SUNGLASSES!!"

I winced at his slightly menacing tone and gave him my wrapped up box. He relaxed and took the box giving me a look that was half apologetic half annoyed. He opened it and checked out his new specks. They were black and sliver in the almost that same shape as his old ones expect these ones were smoother and less jaggy.

He tried them and I melted at his smile. He pulled me into his arms and said, "Sorry about yelling, these are fine."

I felt guilty and said, "You're old ones are in the closet if you don't like these."

"No it's okay," he said, "Those were getting old anyways."

"Ancient you mean," I replied

"Now you're pushing it," he said exasperated.

"Sorry," I said giving him a kiss, "But these make you look sexy."

"And the others one didn't," he said giving me an eyebrow."

"Well," I said, "Not as sexy as these ones."

He nodded and said, "Now when are you planning on putting some clothes on, because I'm close to putting you on the bed."

"Oh right," I said going to the closet and getting my clothes and quickly changed as Athrun finished drying his hair and put on some cologne.

"Athrun," I said, "I lost the zipper on this skirt. Where is it?"

Athrun laughed, came up behind me and pulled it up for me.

I let out a breath; blow dried and brushed my hair as Athrun left giving me a kiss to go check on Aiden. I put my hair half up and down, before find some yellow flat to match my shirt. I then grabbed my purse full of things and went downstairs, after closing all the lights and doors.

"Mommy," Aiden said running up to me, "You look very pretty."

These two boys did very well for my ego.

"Thank you baby," I sad giving him a hug, "And you look very handsome."

Aiden was matching his dad, but he looked more like a rebel with his wild, untamed hair.

"Ok I have everything," Athrun said, "Can you two buckle up."

We all went to the car and soon started our trip.

"Your cabin does have a fridge right?" I asked

"And a stove, hot tube and pool," he said

"And you call that a cabin," I said.

"That's only half of it, it used to be home of many parties," he said

"Ohh a bachelor pad cabin, May I know who hosted these parties" I said

"Well that's what Dearka called it, and you call tell he was the mastermind behind those parties" he replied laughing, "It's in dire need of a make-over, but I haven't been there since years. I sent someone to clean it up."

"Well that's too bad," I said, "You're always cleaning up your messes Athrun."

"Dearka's messes," he replied, "I finally got the key to the place away from him, and so it's now officially ours."

"Look I see a Loblaws," I said.

Athrun turned into the grocery's stores parking lot and parked the car. Aiden unbuckled and stepped out of the car waiting for us to come out. I came out first followed by Athrun and Aiden held his hand as we crossed the street.

I was met with the fruit section first and chose an assortment of them to last the days at the cabin. Athrun pushed the trolley and Aiden was the carrier. I told Athrun to get the vegetable while I got the bread. I was sidetracked a bit by the bakery section. Ohh just look at those cakes.

With Athrun…

"I think mommy got lost," Aiden said inside the trolley looking through the store like a sailor looking out at the sea.

"Your mother has a habit of getting lost," Athrun said arriving at the bread section, "And if I know you mother well…she's probably drooling over cakes."

"Yeah," Aiden said, "She's drooling alright."

They both sighed watching the blonde in front of them ask for an assortment of cakes.

"Cagalli darling," Athrun said startling her, "I think three is enough."

Before their arrival…

I couldn't decide between the Mango moose Cake or the Chocolate caramel Ice cream cake, and then I heard Athrun's voice indicating that my previous three cakes choices were quite enough.

"But honey," I said in a sweet sappy voice, "It's only two more."

The baker looked amused.

Athrun laughed a bit and said, "I'll compromise with four, but one of then has to be the Mango."

I smiled and kissed his cheek getting the forth cake wrapped and placed the bag of cakes in the trolley.

"Mommy, you did get a strawberry one right?" Aiden asked with his round green eyes popping.

"Of course baby," I said, "And another peach one."

"Yum," Athrun said, "Peach and Mango."

"And one chocolate cookie dough," I said rubbing my stomach, "Now we need snacks."

Aiden smiled happily at the thought and said, "We need to get Fuzzy Peaches!"

"And M&M's" I replied

"You two better brush your teeth after," Athrun said, "The dentist had to fill in five cavities from each of the both of you last time."

"It was five in total," I said, "From both of us."

"And you contributed three of them," Athrun said

"But they were so tiny," I said, "And I'll brush my teeth…we haven't had cavities for more then two years."

"True," he said, "But still, you both were crying at the needles being stuck in your mouth."

"Ahh freezing gums," I said shivering a bit.

Athrun gave me a knowing look and said, "But as long as the sugar on your teeth is removed before it acts…eat away."

"I promise," I said like a school girl.

"Yes dad," Aiden said saluting, "Mommy, I see our destination."

True enough he was pointing toward the candy and snacks section.

After getting and array of chocolate, sweets, chip and candy we headed to the dairy section next and got our milk, yogurt, cheese and ice cream. After getting some meat and fish and anything else we forgot.

"Where can I find toilet paper?" I asked Athrun as passed another isle.

He shrugged and said, "I think the next one."

Sure enough he was right and after getting some of that and paper towels and cleaning products we paid filled the car to its extent and drove for another hour.

"Mommy," Aiden said half asleep, "Where's the Sunny D?"

I looked and found his bottle underneath a grocery bag, and passed it him. He thanked me drank about a quarter of the bottle and fell asleep. I turned back and said to Athrun, "Please tell me we're almost there."

"We're almost there," he said entering into a gravel pavement for a few minutes as stopped in front of a really big cabin.

"Where's the pool?" I asked

"Which one?" he asked.

"You have an indoor pool," I said

"It would seem so," he said parking in the driveway and let out a long breath.

"Tired?" I asked

"Didn't really get much sleep," he said, "Thanks to you."

"Hey you love me," I said, "I'll unpack; you and Aiden can get some sleep."

Athrun laughed and said, "I'm not letting you do all that alone. Plus I'm afraid some of the things are too heavy for you to lift."

"Then I'll do the light stuff," I said, "Just go take a nap, for me please!"

I even gave him my best puppy dog face.

"I hate it when you give me that look," Athrun said in defeat, "Fine, half an hour."

"An hour," I said

"45 minutes," he said

"Done," I said grinning kissing his lips, "I'll time as soon as you actually sleep."

"That's not fair," he said.

"Since when am I fair," I said, "Now go because the longer you take the more I'll work."

"How tempting," he said, "You do need to work off all that fat."

"Are you implying something Mr. Zala?" I said

"That, if you're too energized still by tonight it'll be twice in a row you've concurred the bed," he said, "And I cannot allow that Mrs. Zala."

"You and your male ego," I said, "Take it away from me."

He laughed and left holding a sleeping Aiden in his arms. The first thing I did was look around the place and found the best part of the area. It was the front porch which looked upon the lake as the sun was setting through the mountains. I let out a sigh and wrapped my arms around myself. I walked to the Wagon like a solider with an important mission and started taking out the clothes and necessities we'd need for the night. I put all the groceries in the nice, clean and sparkling kitchen. I passed by our room technically and saw Athrun and Aiden sleeping on the bed, with only their sandals off. I smiled at the scene and took a picture. I couldn't help it they looked so cute. I put some things in the washroom and Aiden's stuff in his room before heading back down. I twirled just for fun in my skirt as I took out some more things from the car. I was only half done till Athrun came out with a sleepy face, and his hair slightly tousled. The things in my arms dropped to the floor. Athrun smirked at the reaction.

"You know there should be a limit to how sexy you look," I said in return to his smirk.

Athrun laughed and said, "This sexiness is only for you angel."

I coughed and said, "I need help with this cooler."

Athrun singled handedly lifted it to the kitchen after draining the water.

"Well that explains why it was so heavy," I said pouting a bit.

"I think we can leave the canoe up there," he said, grabbing a few more things from the car.

"I can't believe you brought those guns," I said.

"Of come on," Athrun said, "A little water attack isn't going to kill you."

"How would you like it if your were shoot with continuous streams of water," I said

"Just fine," he said, "You drowned me twice already."

I sighed nodding. He was right.

"Okay that it," I said dumping the last of the things in the living room, "It's a really nice place."

Athrun smiled and said, "Its home for now."

"And you weren't joking about the bachelor theme," I said jumping on the black leather couch, and turned to face him.

Athrun smiled and said, "Do I ever lie to you?"

I shook my head and said, "Now I'm tired."

"I'll whip something up for food, I'm starving," Athrun said, "I'll show you the place tomorrow."

"Got it," I said closing my eyes for a brief nap.

I didn't realize when Athrun had lifted me up and tucked me into our bed.

* * *

Yeah that's it 

Nothing important, no mention of Ms. Chloe...but yeah the sadness really needed a break

Okay next chapter shall be written when evil teachers stop piling me up with homework. But i should have one out by monday. YAY FAMILY DAY all of you Toronto folk know what i'm talking about!! i don't even care about the reason behind this day..as long as it's a day off from school.

Okay till then i hope, cross your fingers

Samera...and that other really long name :D...fine Mango Flavoured Tango...i want mango mousse cake now


	12. Chapter 12

Hey people

i apologize for the long wait, again i was very busy...and i'm having trouble with this story, a bit. So yeah i'm not writing as fast, because my mind seems to go blank when i'm writing the chapter for this story.

That's why this chapter is very short!

I'm trying my best, so i hope you like this chapter...as we are finally at the halfway point of this story.

Enjoy

* * *

"Mommy," I heard a voice call me out.

I saw my daughter in the blurred vision, but it turned out to be my son Aiden when I could see clearly.

"Hey baby," I said letting out a yawn, "What time is it?"

"Almost 9 in the morning," Aiden said crawling into my arms spread out for him.

"Where's your dad?" I asked him as he kissed my cheek.

"Dad is making breakfast and he told me to wake you up," he said happily.

"Alright," I said, "I'll leave the comfort of my warm bed to walk on this cold floor and freeze as I make my way to the washroom," dramatically.

"Dad was right, you are such a drama queen," Aiden said just as dramatically.

"Are you making fun of your mommy," I said tickling him, and he tried to squirm away giggling.

I stopped soon and said, "Go tell your dad, mommy knows his secret now."

"Yes mom," Aiden said walking out of the room.

I sadly got out of bed and walked to the washroom to take a quick shower. Once refreshed, clean and dressed I went downstairs to my two boys and the smell of delicious breakfast waiting. I went up to Athrun, who pulled out a chair for me and said good morning as I gave him a quick peck on the lip, which he was offended at receiving.

"We have our son in the premise," I said.

He sighed and nodded, sitting down. I did as well and we all ate a nice hearty meal.

"So what do we do now?" I asked sitting flipping through the channels on the couch an hour later, to Athrun who came in all dressed, in his trunks a petty excuse for a t-shirt. It molded his attractive feature wonderfully and I stared at them in admiration.

"You're drooling," Athrun teased closing my mouth and completed the kiss from the morning.

I broke away after a while and said, "We're we going?"

"The beach," Athrun said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm ready dad," Aiden said coming down in swim trunks as well and a sleeveless top.

"And I need to get ready," I said standing up sluggishly and went to change into a two piece red bikini with short and a tank top on top of it. I let out a yawn as I put on some flip flops and went back to Athrun and Aiden had guns in there hands.

"Oh no," I said, "You guys cannot fire at me until we are in the vicinity of ocean water and sand."

Athrun gave a little pout and Aiden laughed.

"Come on," I said grabbing Athrun's hand and Aiden's. Athrun drove us to a secluded spot on the lake, and there I saw a huge boat.

"What's the boat for?" I asked

"Water skiing," he said, "and the parachuting."

"Yay," I said sarcastically, "I'm not leaving without trying again am I?"

"I'd like you to try again," Athrun said, "But I won't force you."

"I'll try for mommy," Aiden said raising his hand.

"Nice try Aiden," Athrun said, "You get to fly with your dad."

Aiden smiled as Athrun parked and opened the back and took out some bag.

"Hey Cagalli, can you mark our spot?" Athrun said passing me a few beach mats.

"Okay," I said finding a spot near a few rocks, under a tree and near a rest spot. Going back, I place a few umbrellas and with Athrun's help spread the blankets on the sand. Aiden placed his own little towel down and even Athrun couldn't help but hug him at his cuteness. I kissed Aiden's cheek. Our son, red in the face, scratched the back of his head giggling.

"Sunscreen Aiden," I said as he sat on my lap, as I rubbed some on his back and did his front and leg. I did his arms and face. He thanked me and ran off with his sand castle gear and beach ball.

I took off my shorts and shirt and started rubbing some sunscreen on my exposed skin. I felt warm hands on my back and I shivered slightly as they spread the lotion. I sighed as they rubbed the tension in my shoulders away, but; however, it was directed elsewhere.

"Athrun," I scolded lightly, "They're people here."

"You should know better then wear something like this in front of me. I am a man Cagalli," he said enveloping me in his arms and rocking me in them lightly.

"Mmm," I said sleepily, and let him do his magic.

"Hey, don't fall asleep on me we have ocean water waiting," Athrun said kissing my shoulder softly.

"I love you," I murmured rubbing the sleep away from my eyes.

"Me too," Athrun said kissing my lips, "Can you rub some sunscreen on my back?"

I nodded and crawled behind him and rubbed some of the lotion on his lightly tanned back. After he finished putting on some lotion he carried me to the lake, and placed me softly in the water and splashed a bit of water on my face.

"Hey," I said splashing him back.

"I want to play too," Aiden said running to us and started splashing water on Athrun.

"Hey that's two against one," Athrun said splashing back.

"No," I said, "You equal two of me."

Athrun laughed and the war waged on between us three. In the end Athrun lost for Aiden and I twirled our son in my arms.

"Dad, can we practice my surfing skills?" Aiden asked looking upon a few surfers in the water. Even at the age of seven Aiden swam like a fish. And since last summer he was learning how to surf from Athrun. You see Athrun was good at everything.

"Sure," Athrun said, "I'll go grab a board."

"I'm going to take a nap," I said stretching out in the water.

"Oh no, you are not," Athrun said grabbing my hand, "You'll join me on my board."

"No way," I said, "I'll drown."

"You think I'll let you drown?" Athrun asked making me look into his eyes.

"No, but still," I said, "You know I hate deep water."

"I'm pro at this stuff. I won't let you fall, now stay here while I go get some boards," Athrun said.

"I'm digging myself into a hole," I said to my son.

Since Aiden was still young he left and came back with a shovel, "Okay mommy I'll help you."

"Thanks," I said laughing.

Soon Athrun came back with two surfboards, one small for Aiden to use. Aiden rushed away and swam to the small tides and balanced himself on the board. I was gripping Athrun's hand tightly in worry for him.

"He swims just as well as I do, relax," Athrun said rubbing my back. I yelled a bit as Aiden fell off the board. I rushed over but Athrun pulled me back and told me to look carefully. Aiden plopped back on the board and tried again.

"If I see a scratch on him Athrun, I will pulverize you for teaching this horrendous sport to him," I said giving Athrun a threatening fist.

"You think I'd willingly want our son to get hurt?" Athrun asked

I sighed in defeat and said, "No."

"Good," he said placing me on the board, "Time for us to have some fun."

I screamed as we passed over one wave but Athrun's hand was still in mine, and he protected me from any falls, so I actually was having a good time. But by accident I fell off because I let go of Athrun's hand. Soon I was pulled above the ocean surface, and gasped taking in some air. I grasped Athrun's neck close as he calmed my shaking form down.

"I think, that's enough water for you," Athrun said placing me on the board as the waves brought us back to the shore.

I nodded and said, "It wasn't actually that bad."

"Are you saying that to make me feel better?" Athrun asked

"No," I said, "It was actually fun."

"Good," he said kissing me on the lips and went to get a towel, and wrapped it around me. I looked behind him to see Aiden waving and having a blast riding the waves. He had a very good balance.

"I guess you don't have to go parachuting," Athrun said lying on my lap a while later.

"Hmm…why?" I asked

"I think that surfing trip early is equal to parachuting," he said.

"As long as you're with me I can go," I said.

"Well we'll go after lunch," he said glancing at the sun which was above us.

"Yeah, I'm hungry," I said.

Aiden came up to us and said, "I'm back."

I smiled at him and said, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes mommy," he said, "What for lunch?"

"Yes what is for lunch?" I asked Athrun.

"Whatever you guys want," Athrun said pointing to a restaurant across the street. After we ate, Athrun took us to the boat, and typed on it as it started to move. I peeked over Athrun's shoulder and soon saw him choosing his destination.

"Ohh a smart boat," I said falling on the seat behind as the boat moved forward suddenly.

Athrun laughed and said, "Yes Cagalli, war machines weren't the only things that became advanced."

"I know," I said, "But that's all I know about."

"Well, here your chance to learn," he said placing me on his lap. Soon to my distaste I was strapped in a harness standing on the end of the boat, looking like I was about to cry. Aiden was looking pretty sad for me and Athrun was looking at me with guilt.

"I thought you were going to parachute with me," I said.

"I can't leave Aiden on the boat by himself," he said, "You don't have to do this."

"Really," I said with bright eyes, "Okay let me just take this off."

I pulled a strap and I heard something open behind me. Athrun's eyes were as wide as goldfish and he reached out to grab my hand, but I was already screaming my lungs out flying up in the sky. But then I relaxed and looked down and winced at the height. Then I realized how pretty it looked.

"CAGALLI!" Athrun yelled out, "ARE YOU OKAY!?"

I looked down at the now tiny boat and yelled back, "YES!"

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU DOWN ALRIGHT," Athrun yelled again.

"OKAY!" I yelled back holding the straps closer as wind started blowing.

Soon I was back on the boat crouched on the deck, as Athrun took the equipment off me. I put my head on his shoulder.

"That wasn't as bad as last time," I said.

"Because this time the rope didn't break and you didn't fall into the ocean," Athrun said laughing.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Aiden asked

"Yes," I said.

"Good," he said hugging me, and then asked Athrun, "Can we go now?"

We all laughed and soon Athrun and Aiden launched off while I waved to them from above. Soon we were all offshore and Aiden wanted to canoe. I refused to go anywhere near the water, so I told them I was going to take a nap.

"I can't leave you here alone Cagalli," Athrun said.

"There a gun in my bag…which I doubt I'll even need, if I need protection," I said

"Still, I don't trust anyone," Athrun said, "Can't you just stay inside the canoe."

"I will castrate you if you force me in another boat for the rest of the year," I said giving him and evil glare.

Athrun swallowed and nodded and said, "Just keep an eye out and call me every five minutes."

I nodded and he left reluctantly.

I relaxed, lying on the towel under the shade of the tree. Soon my eyes started closing and I found myself lost to the darkness, until I heard a rustle from the tree above me. My hand went to my bag automatically and I gripped the gun in my hand and looked up to see leaves fluttering down.

"What the heck?" I said brushing them off my head and sat up to look again. I heard a giggle, and then a twig break as a child fell on my lap.

I yelped grabbing the little girl in my arms and said, "Are you okay?"

Her hat covered her face and she nodded slowly, getting off me.

"I'm sorry ma'am," she said in a cute little voice.

"It's alright," I said brushing the sand off her dress.

"You're that lady who was crying the other day," she voice out.

"I see….WHAT?" I said in shock after comprehending her words.

"Chloe quick up," I heard another little girl coming from behind the tree.

"Okay," she replied as the girl grabbed her hand and both of them ran away.

Chloe paused and said, "Bye miss," putting her hat down.

I could only stare yet again as she ran off.

"We're back mommy," I heard Aiden from behind as he hugged me.

"Had a good nap?" Athrun asked coming around.

I blinked looking up at him, looked in front to see the two girls disappear from my sight. I stood up and started running after them, yelling, "WAIT!"

I blindly ran across the street, missing cars by a mere inch, and stubbed my toe as I got on the pathway.

"CAGALLI!" Athrun yelled from behind, "Where the hell are you going."

I could feel tears blur my vision as I kept on moving, hearing whispers of the giggling from the girls.

"CHLOE!" I yelled out and stopped as I arrived at the junction of the path.

I lost them.

Defeated I fell to my knees and let out a breath.

"Cagalli!" Athrun worried voice came from behind me and lifted me up into his arms.

I sobbed into his chest.

Athrun soothed me and murmured words of comfort, as he said, "What were you thinking running across the street like that?"

"I saw her," I said, "Again!"

Athrun didn't reply but carried me back silently. Aiden was looking above us with a small smile.

Athrun placed me in the car and said, "I'll be back." He packed up everything in a matter of minutes and stuffed them in the truck. Aiden was strapped and I held my head in confusion.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Athrun asked at my side and kissed my forehead.

In reply I said, "No."

Athrun nodded and went to the driver's side and brought us back onto the street. I looked outside observing the scenery and saw a sign, which clicked with a board I saw in my dreams.

_Sunflower Field's Orphanage_

_

* * *

_

Okay, yeah a pretty short chapter

But the next on...i think...will be good. If you haven't noticed by now, someone is very alive and well. Yes people she didn't die!!

And then here comes another roll of question.

Well they'll all be answered later.

So till next time

Mango Flavoured Tango :D


	13. Chapter 13

I felt two arms wrap around me when I woke up the next morning

Hey guys

I have no idea why this site is all so crazy!!

I mean I can't even edit my chapters

Or my profile

Anyways sorry for the really late update…I was having trouble finding inspiration and the fact that I had no idea what I wanted the story to be anymore.

My original plot for this was drastically changed, but I now I've figured out what I'm doing, what happened to Chloe, and who is the person who took Chloe away.

So yeah this is a pretty good chapter.

Enjoy

I felt two arms wrap around me when I woke up the next morning. I stiffened slightly and then relaxed into Athrun's arms. The sun crept into through the curtains a long time ago, and I hadn't managed to sleep at all last night. Athrun let out a sigh on my neck, which still made me shiver and kissed it over and over again until I was weak. He wanted to know what was going on.

"Now that we are both wide awake," Athrun placing me on his hips so I was straddling him, "What happened yesterday?"

"You won't think I'm crazy right?" I asked tiredly putting my head over Athrun's heart and hearing its lub-dubs.

"No," he said truthfully.

"Remember when we were both angry at each other, when we got here. You left with Aiden. I stormed out of the house…into the forest and started bawling my eyes out. Then I heard a girl's voice Athrun. She was asking me why I was crying. When I looked up," I said with a cracked voice, "It was a girl with blonde hair and I swear your eyes Athrun. It didn't help me when she said her name was Chloe and then ran off."

Athrun's hands were tense on my arm but he was still rubbing them in soft strokes.

"Then yesterday at the beach," I mumbled bashing his chest just a little, "You know when you left to canoe I was sleeping and I heard the tree move. Then a child fell on me because the branch she was probably sitting on broke. She was wearing a hat so I couldn't see her face and I was kind of still getting up. I brushed the sand off her dress and asked if she was okay and she said she recognized me from the other day when I was crying and met her. Then another girl grabbed her arm, called her Chloe and they both started running off again. And that's when you came in."

I let out a breath and said, "So what do you deduct from this Watson?"

"I can't believe you can joke right now," Athrun said, "Shit…everything's so messed up right now."

I nodded meekly and whispered, "I don't know what's going on."

Athrun held me closer and turned around so I was under him and kissed my lips softly.

"We'll figure it out," Athrun said, "And who knows Cagalli, maybe by the end of this we might…have our daughter with us."

I couldn't help but smile as tears fell out of my eyes. Just the sound of hope in Athrun's voice really made me believe.

"Do you want to check some orphanages here," I asked him after a while, "There was this on near the beach."

Athrun nodded and said, "Let's get ready then."

"You know," I mumbled lightly as we both came out of the shower warm, clean and refreshed, "We haven't done that in a long time."

Athrun laughed and said, "I won't hold it against you, you made up all that time."

We both changed quickly. Athrun was wearing a fitting t-shirt and shorts with sandals. I was wearing a skirt with a sleeveless top and slippers. We woke up Aiden next who was still snoozing away because of how tired he had become yesterday. I told Athrun to make some breakfast while I got him ready. Athrun agreed kissed me greedily before leaving so I was left wanting more of him.

Walking up Aiden was quite easy. I said his name just once and his eyes started opening and he saw me on the edge of his bed and gave me a hug and said good morning. Aiden went to the washroom, brushed his teeth and took a shower. I, in the meanwhile, took out his clothes. He came in with a bathrobe on and I left him to change and look for his shoes. Finding a pair of running shoes in the suitcase and socks I went back to see him changed and I toweled his hair and put some lotion on his face, arms and legs.

He put on his shoes and we both went downstairs to see a prepared breakfast on the table and Athrun placing juice in glasses. Aiden ran up to his father and jumped in his arms to say good morning. Athrun laughed and hugged our son back and settled him onto his seat.

I sat beside Athrun and we all ate quickly.

"Where are we going today?" Aiden asked.

Athrun didn't even bother hiding anything from Aiden. It seems Athrun knew about Aiden's dreams from a long time ago.

"Why am I always left in the dark?" I asked

"Well Cagalli," Athrun said, "You should be happier you saw her in flesh."

I sighed and nodded. He was right. After cleaning up the dishes we all sat down in the car and drove to the orphanage I saw. Parking in front of a very poorly designed building I immediately had a bad feeling about this. There was a huge playground at the back…filled with rusty swings and looked ready to break apart. Athrun held me by the waist and saw the dread in my eyes and kissed my temple.

"It's okay," he said, "Let's go inside."

I nodded and we entered the place to see a lightly dimmed room. There were a few children scattered around and we both walked in and were immediately recognized by the lady on the desk.

"King and Queen Zala!" she exclaimed, "Oh my I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were coming here."

"It's quite alright ma'am," Athrun said, "We're just here to inquiry about a child here."

She was genuinely interested and said, "Oh you want to adopt a child here?"

I opened my mouth and Athrun said, "We might."

She look dazed for a moment and snapped back to reality and said, "Oh I'll be back in one moment. Please do have a seat with the little Prince," taking us to a room which was immensely better looking.

"You mind if we give this place some money?" I asked Athrun as she left after asking about refreshments which we declined.

She came in with a few children a moment later and she said, "These are the finest children we have here in Sunflower Field's Orphanage."

"I'm so sorry," he said looking at the children, "But we're here to ask about a specific child."

"Oh," she said as she shooed the children out of the room and sat down in front of us, "What child."

"Well her name is Chloe," Athrun started off, "She has blonde hair and green eyes."

"Chloe," she drawled out, "I'm afraid we don't have a Chloe by that description here."

"I see," Athrun said squeezing me hand a little, "I'm so sorry that we disturbed you. But we'd also like to make a donation to the orphanage if you do not mind."

"That would be splendid," she said, "The children really need a new playground."

Athrun wrote her a check and gave it to her. Her eyes budged and we took our leave. Aiden was quiet which was strange for him. Athrun told me to walk ahead because he wanted to ask the lady a few more questions. I nodded and took Aiden's hand and walked to the main hallways.

"What's the matter baby?" I asked giving Aiden a hug.

"Mommy there's something wrong with that lady," he said silently, with a dead serious tone, "She lied."

"About what darling?" I asked still kneeled in front of him.

"Chloe is here mommy," he said looking around, "I know it."

I felt my heart race hearing his sentence. Athrun came back at that moment and lifted Aiden in his arms and placed him sitting on his shoulders and said, "Let's go."

"What did you ask her?" I asked Athrun before we left.

"To make sure that money went to where it was given," he said, "I know a rotten person when I see one."

I smiled and said, "Can I use the washroom before leaving?"

Athrun looked curious and nodded. I left quickly and searched the building as quickly as I could. There were three floors and my heart led me towards the third on right at the end of the hallways. I looked to make sure there was nobody around and opened the door quickly. It was a dark room, pitch black with only streams of light coming through the woodened window. I looked around and saw a child in a corner sleeping with a bear. There were a few more children in the room all sleeping scrunched up. I went up the sleeping girl and lifted her in my arms on pure instinct. She froze in my arms and I rushed back into the light and cried as I saw her stated all bruised and beaten up. I rushed back downstairs and shrieked when I bashed into the lady.

She seemed a bit frightened and saw me holding the child I was looking for.

"You can't have her," she threatened.

I gave her a look and said, "Try me."

She grabbed Chloe and tried to pull her from my arms. Chloe started crying and I yelled for her to stop it. She was hurting her. I punched the woman in the face and started running, calling for Athrun. I met him on the second floor and ran into his arms as the lady brought a gun out in front of us.

"I told you bitch, you can't have the girl," she said pulling the trigger as Athrun came in front of us and swiftly shooting the gun out of the woman's arms with his own. Aiden was holding onto my leg and Athrun told me to get of there and call the cops. I held onto his arm and he looked at me, kissed my lips and said, "I promise I'll be fine. Just get them in the car."

It was the safest place we all could be at the moment. I grabbed Aiden's arm and rushed down to the entrance and went out the door. I unlocked the car and Aiden went in with me and we closed the doors and locked it. I place Chloe reclined on the chair crying upon the wounds inflicted on her body. This would explain why I couldn't sleep last night at all. Aiden came and gave me the first aid kit. Chloe was still crying upon the pain she was feeling at the fresh blood coming from her already stained dress.

Aiden helped me close the wounds the best we could, but she needed a hospital. The police soon came and I pointed inside the building.

"Watch her for me," I told Aiden locking the car, knowing it would be safe for them because it was bullet and bomb proof. I ran inside the havoc looking for Athrun wildly and found him, the lady tied up and he was talking to the police. I ran up to him and tackled him, hugging him furiously for being alright, and undamaged.

"She's hurt," I said, "She needs a hospital Athrun."

Athrun's eyes widened at the statement. With the police we sped to the hospital and Chloe was taken into Emergency. Blood from Chloe was all over me, Athrun and Aiden were just as freaked out as me.

"She looks like you," Athrun said as I was in his arms.

I smiled with tears still streaming on me eyes, "I know. I told you we were going to have a miny me."

"Well she'll make through this one," Athrun said, "just like last time."

The doctor came out telling us he needed blood. We were panicked and both tested for a match. Athrun was the donor and he was rushed off quickly. I was holding Aiden who was still a bit worried with the situation.

Hours later we were given news that Chloe was stable and was going to make it.

Athrun sat beside me looking relieved and said, "I don't want to about what would have happened if we left."

I was silent at the sentence. If Aiden hadn't told me I knew I would have lost her for good.

"What about the other children?" I asked

"They're being transferred to an orphanage I know personally," Athrun said, "A lot of them were abused and…I don't really want to say."

I hugged him arms knowing that there were a few dead children involved as well.

"There were only 50 children originally," Athrun said, "and with Chloe we counted 40. That lady definitely won't be getting out of jail ever."

I nodded and said, "She's ours right?"

"Doctor's checking the DNA," he said even though we had said she was our daughter when we came her, everyone knew about the fact that she had died. And they needed proof.

The doctor told us the test came out positive and the happiness I had was immense. I finally had my daughter. I went into her room. She came with broken bones, bruised ribs, and a bleeding forehead but she made it. I sat beside her, held her hand kissing her forehead and waited for her to wake up.

A few days later she did. I was doing a puzzle with Aiden at the edge of her bed. She recognized me as the lady crying at the tree, and she seemed to know Aiden as well. She didn't know his name or anything about him, but she recognized him as well.

"I saw you in a dream," she said pointing to Aiden who smiled and nodded.

"Aiden Zala," he said shaking her hand, "I'm your brother."

She stared at him with shock but she smiled and said, "REALLY!"

She was only 3.

Athrun came in next and he let out tears as he hugged her and being mindful of her injuries. She knew him as well, it was the dreams they both shared.

"You're my daddy," she said after Athrun told her. He nodded and again she let out the same happiness upon discovering her family.

"Why did you leave mommy?" she asked looking at me, "For this lady."

I saw anger in her eyes, resentment and hate as she realized who I was.

"What are you talking about," Athrun asked, "This is your mom."

I just knew that something was wrong. How she did not recognize me? The fact that she felt no familiarity towards me; I smiled at her and said, "Sweetie I'm your mommy."

"No," she said, "Annie is, she told me!"

Annie, the lady, who took care of her and was now in jail.

"I want my mommy," she said, "Give me my mommy please."

I didn't dare look at Athrun.

"Daddy please you love me right," she said pulling Athrun's sleeve, "can you get me mommy. I know she hurt me, but she really loves me."

I ran out the door and Chloe pleaded, "You and mommy can now be together. Mommy told me that lady is evil."

I went into the washroom and I broke down inside.

"Oh god Cagalli," Athrun said coming right inside and gathering me in his arms.

"She hates me," I bawled out trying to get away from him.

"Shh," Athrun said kissing my neck to calm me down and rubbed my back, reducing me to sniffles.

"There now," Athrun said kissing my cheeks, "Don't worry about Chloe, Cagalli she's just a little girl. That woman must have lied to her and she was just a baby. Who else was she supposed to believe?"

"I can't do this Athrun," I said.

"Yes you can," Athrun said, "Are you going to give up on her now?"

"I have nothing left in me," I said.

"Then use me," he said, "I'll be your strength and I'll protect you even if it is from our own child."

"She'll learn to love you," Athrun said, "Realize who her real mother is. But it won't happen if you just give up on her now."

"I hate that bitch," I said gripping his shirt, "Really hate her."

"I know," he said, "The feeling is quite mutual."

"Crap," I said closing my eyes against Athrun's neck, "Promise you'll help me."

"It's always been you first and that won't change," he said, "Now we have two children waiting for us."

'_Father,' I thought in my head, 'Please give me strength.'_

Yeah evil little bitch…brainwashing Chloe

You'd think I'd be a little nice and have this turn out all happy and stuff…no lol

Anyways thank you guys so much for reviewing and reminding me to update. I really have to apologize I've been having trouble with this story.

Again I'll try to update as quickly as I can. I've been working on this new story while I was having a block for this one. I won't give away the summary or anything but it isn't one of the ones I wrote on my profile.

So till who knows next time…hopefully no longer then two weeks

Mango Flavoured Tango. Please Review and tell me what you think. :D


	14. Chapter 14

**To ****WaTeR bEaTs FiRe****:** Well what happened was Annie got her AFTER Chloe was born; I repeat I gave clues as well. Her casket was closed; none of them saw the dead body, they just knew she had blonde hair. Someone took her basically and Chloe landed up in the PLANTs, who did this…well I'm not telling of course lol. And how they did this? Well that's a surprise as well.

Hey people,

Yeah I'm soo sorry, I had no idea what to write for this chapter. It was a painful writer's block, but now I'm over it. Now we know who's the mastermind behind all this evil actions.

Yeah I'm not dragging this story one much longer. Really this sequel was a waste, but whatever I can't leave it unfinished that's not me.

Well for the people who are reading it, how little of you there are, here's your update. Hope you enjoy it

* * *

I walked back to the room, my face made up and with a smile. Athrun was holding my waist and we went inside Chloe's room to see her playing a game with Aiden. I could tell she absolutely adored him. They both looked up at us. Aiden smiled brightly, but Chloe only smiled at her dad. The irony of the matter was that I was the one who knew she was somehow alive from the beginning and I was one she did recognize.

"Hi sweetie are you hungry?" I said straining out the words, dying to just holding her tightly in my arms.

She looked at Athrun and said, "Can I have peaches daddy? I love peaches."

My heart felt touched that she loved my favourite fruit. She started talking to her dad and I signaled Athrun that I would get her fruit. I went into another room where there was some fruit and cut out pieces of peaches unconsciously in a way I liked them. I took them back and Chloe frowned seeing me holding a plate.

"Good, just the way you like them," Athrun said to Chloe passing the plate to her. She hesitantly ate and piece, smiled and gobbled up the rest. When she was done, I took the plate and put it on a table staring at my daughter. She was twiddling her thumbs as Aiden talked to her about our home.

"Daddy," Chloe said with tears in her eyes, "I really want mommy."

I felt my hand go into a fist.

"She's not your mother," I said lowly, "Chloe."

"Yes she is!" the girl yelled crying, "You're just saying she's not you're afraid daddy will want to go back with mommy."

"You're mommy lied," I said, "Look at yourself Chloe! You're mom had black hair, blue eyes. How do you think you could have ever gotten your blonde hair and eyes?" I didn't think she knew about genetics, but I was too heartbroken.

"Cagalli stop it," Athrun said holding my wrist.

"No," I said crying as well, "Three years Athrun. For three years I thought my daughter was dead. For three years I could feel her in my heart that there was a chance that maybe somewhere she was alive. From when I gave birth, I knew she was a healthy baby. I wanted her more then anything and now when I have her she doesn't even want to look at me!"

"Does she think Aiden's that woman's son too?" I said, "If it makes you feel better Chloe, just for you. Just because I love you so much, I'll give you your father, your brother and that woman you call your mother."

Furious at myself and hearing Chloe cry harder and I ran out the door, the hospital and went into Athrun's car which I had the keys for and drove to the police station.

I stopped in front of the door and put my head on the steering wheel. Maybe yelling at Chloe wasn't such a good idea. But for her I'd do anything.

I went inside and saw an officer who recognized me and I sat down in a chair soon waiting for their boss to come in.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Zala. What brings you here?" he said sitting down with a cup of coffee.

"I want to meet that lady who was arrested yesterday. The one who abused orphans." I said.

"What ever for?" he asked.

"Please just let me see her," I asked.

"Sure you can, some man is currently talking to her. You'll have to a wait a moment," he said.

"What man?" I asked curious, "If you don't mind may I see him as well. I believe those two are conspiring."

He nodded and came with me. I walked just wondering who was that man.

"Excuse me sir but you visiting time is over," the officer said to the guy who was talking to the woman and holding her hands. When he turned his face, I swore I stopped breathing. It was like the past all over again. He left, luckily without seeing me because I was behind the officer and then I moved behind a cabinet file.

After he left the officer saw me on the floor blank and said, "Mrs. Zala what's wrong?"

"I just," I said swallowing, "Need to see the lady."

It must have been my imagination. There was just no way… I saw the lady looking awestruck. She snapped out of her daze looking at me with furious eyes.

"What is she doing here?" she asked the officer.

"What did you tell my daughter?" I asked

"Oh," she said checking her nails, "That little retarded girl. Nothing much, just what my lover ordered."

I grabbed her hair furiously and said, "You brainwashed her!"

"Oh it was nothing compared to the promises and love he gave me," she said.

"Who is he," I said, "And from what I saw you were having a hard trouble giving my daughter away."

"Oh that was because he was going to kill me if I lost the bloody girl," she said, "What a troublesome little bitch of a child she was. I hated her guts. If it wasn't for him, I would have strangled her last night."

The officer was pulling me back from trying to hurt that woman.

"You are going to tell her that you're not her fucking mother," I said.

"Ha and why would I do that?" she asked, "I know I'm not her mother, but you know she's just a little girl. All she needed was a little bit of love and I had her in my fingers. I bet you I could even get that delicious Zala with her. He is a handsome fellow is he not?"

"Don't you dare say his name or I'll kick your ass like I did last time," I said.

"Is he a soft spot as well?" she cooed, "I could steal him away from you in just a matter of second with that girl. You love that idiot so much. Or if you want I could give you a bargain. I'll tell Chloe if you give your delicious husband… just for one night of course."

"You slut," I said trying to pull away from the officers grasp but I ended up kicking her nose.

"Oh I know," she said with a sigh, "but I know a good lay when I see one."

"And crazy," I muttered, "Now who the hell is he?"

She grinned wickedly and said, "But you should know him Cagalli, didn't you sleep with him once?"

I froze and hissed out, "No."

"Yeah he told me you were such a prude," she said.

"I was a faithful wife," I said rolling my eyes, "There's a difference."

"So you know who I'm talking about," she said holding the bar, "I just lost him because of you, but luckily for me. My revenge on you will be taken care by him. He's back bitch and he's coming after you," she said choking out some blood and I saw her fall and her chest stop moving.

I heard the officer barking out orders and I was placing on a chair in a room. I was holding my head feeling it pound in pain. The officer came in and said, "She was poisoned."

I nodded and said, "He does that to all of his pets."

"Would you like to explain what happened?" he asked sitting across me, "You seem to be playing a huge role in all this fiasco."

I felt tears prick my eyes and I said, "There no way I can tell my daughter the truth anymore."

"We recorded that conversation between you and her," he said, "It's a part of our regulation."

I nodded and said, "But she's the dead."

He nodded and said, "Speaking of which we believe you will understand the conversation the lady had with the man much better then we will."

I nodded as he played the DVD.

"Well isn't it nice to see you here?" the man said outside her cell. His face could not be seen.

"Oh Daniel you must get me out of here," she said trying to grasp his hands.

He laughed and said, "Why would I do that, you lost the kid."

"But Daniel I could give you any kid you want," she said.

"You lost Cagalli's kid," he said grabbing her throat, "The kid which I was going to use against her."

"I'm sorry," she spluttered out.

He let her go and she slithered to the ground.

"I hate humans," he muttered, "Good for nothing."

"Oh please Daniel you can't leave me," she said grabbing his hand, "You promised to marry me."

"Ha!" he said, "You wanted that Zala bitch. And in return I was going to get Cagalli. That was deal, but now that you perfectly wrecked everything. I'm ending all this. You're done darling."

And that was when he was interrupted by that officer. We saw his face and his sadistic smile as he left with an evil smirk.

The DVD ended and I bit my lip and said, "Sorry officer I don't who he is."

I rushed out of the police station and collided with a figure.

I looked up in fear, literally shaking everywhere. It was Athrun.

"Oh thank god," I said hugging as if my life depended on it.

"My god Cagalli," he said trying to get me to relax, "What happened to you?"

I froze as I remembered something, "Where's Chloe?"

I stepped away from him as he said, "At the hospital with Aiden."

I grabbed his hand and shoved him into the passenger seat and I sped through the streets rushing to the hospital. There were emergency vehicles there. I managed to get inside the havoc and ran up the stairs to the fifth floor. I heard Athrun yelling behind me. It was this floor where the fire was. I saw firefighters on the floor and I avoided them getting into the room yelling for my children. I was crying as I heard yells, saw smoke everywhere.

"MAMA!" I heard two children yell in the arms of a firefighter. I saw a person attack the firefighter and I skidded to catch my babies. Aiden jumped down perfectly but I caught a terrified Chloe. I didn't know where I got my energy, but I managed to get to the stair were a firefighter took Aiden while I had Chloe. I saw Athrun who took Chloe from my hands. He held my hand as we rushed down the stairs. I turned back to see a hooded figure look upon us with a knife in his hand.

As we reached the main level, I collapsed onto the floor heaving and coughing. I crawled to where my two children were and I hugged them tightly crying my eyes out. I kissed them both equally not caring if Chloe hated me. I was just relieved that they were both fine.

I saw Athrun hold them to and he kissed me, which calmed me own immediately and I said to him, "We really need to just go home."

He nodded meekly as the police took us to a government building, where we stayed. The police officer who I talked to was also there.

"Just come tomorrow," I said, "Let me at least tell Athrun what happened."

He nodded and left seeing my state. Besides being a bit smoked up I was perfectly fine. Aiden and Chloe were checked for any burns and smoke inhalation and after breathing through and oxygen mask for a while and given some injection they were ready to go. Chloe was still wearing her cast and really just needed some place to sleep. Since she was asleep she didn't notice that it was here mother carrying her to bed. Athrun was taking Aiden to his room. I tucked her in and smoothed her silky blonde hair down. I kissed her forehead and whispered, "Sweet dreams," before leaving.

I slumped on the bed in my room of the building and was dead tired. Athrun fell beside me and both of us, exhausted to our bones fell instantly asleep. However sleep didn't come to me and in the middle of the night I woke up and went to Chloe's room. Seeing her safe, I couldn't help but remember the threat of Daniel all around. I climbed on the bed and slowly, I fell asleep there.

When I woke up, light was streaming in through the windows and I looked down to see my daughter sleeping like a lovely angel.

"Mama," she whispered snuggling into my arms as I felt my heart soar just at the sound.

I saw Athrun come into the room and he smiled upon the picture. He sat on the bed and gave me a kiss running a hand on Chloe's head.

"I couldn't leave her alone," I said holding Athrun hand, "I need to talk to you."

Athrun could tell by my tone that this was serious.

"What's going on?" he asked.

I shivered slightly in fear and said, "Athrun he's back."

"Who?" Athrun asked.

I stumbled out the name and saw Athrun freeze.

"What?" he choked out, "I thought he was dead."

"I saw him fall of the cliff," I said gripping his arm, "He started the fire yesterday Athrun, he wants Chloe."

"He won't get her," Athrun replied coldly.

I looked down gravely and said, "What are we going to do?"

"Find him and send him to jail?" Athrun said, "Though you already know with his criminal records a death sentence is imminent."

"And how are we going to find him?" I asked, "Why is this happening?"

Athrun shut me up with a kiss and said, "We kicked his ass last time Cagalli, we'll do it again."

I looked at him hopelessly, "Last time I ended up losing my memories, and you ended up almost dying."

"We're alive now angel," he said, "That's all that matters."

I nodded and looked back at the bed and said, "He knows she's my weakness."

"Why did you end up going to the police station anyways?" he asked

"To meet that woman," I said, "And god the things she said about our daughter, I broke her nose. She was poisoned my Manes and died."

"She had it coming, falling for the psychopath," he said.

"I think you should see the video," I said, "You'll be surprised. I told that officer to come meet me today. He said he'd bring a copy of the DVDs."

On cue a lady knocked and told us that he was here.

"I don't want to leave her alone," I said rubbing her hair.

"Good morning mommy," Aiden said coming in dressed, "And daddy."

"Aiden, son, could you watch your sister for a few minutes. Mommy and I have to talk to someone," Athrun explained.

Aiden nodded like a good boy and sat down taking out his sketch pad and pencil.

Athrun and I left knowing Aiden would know what to watch out for. He had a sixth sense for danger and nothing was ever left unnoticed by his eyes.

The officer was downstairs standing around.

"Good Morning officer," Athrun said.

He replied back and said, "Morning Mr. and Mrs. Zala. So would you two like to explain the current situation?"

"After I see those two conversations," Athrun replied. The officers handed the DVDs and Athrun played them.

After seeing them again Athrun glared at the television screen.

"Are you okay Mr. Zala?" the officer asked.

"I'm deciding whether or not I should punch you for groping Cagalli," Athrun said.

"Well you aren't," I said rolling my eyes, "Only you would think of something so silly at a time like this."

Athrun smiled a little and said, "Well Mr. Manes is obviously still somewhere here. I'm sure he'll come to us Cagalli."

We both heard Chloe cry and Athrun fly up the stairs and into the room while I came behind him.

She seemed to have a nightmare.

"Chloe baby what's wrong," I said holding her in my arms.

"Mama, don't hurt me. I'm sorry," she said sobbing out.

I felt my heart clench seeing her tears.

"I'd never hurt you baby," I said letting her hit me until she relaxed. I didn't want her to move her stitches and cast around.

I hummed a lullaby until she fell asleep.

"Mama won't hurt me," she said her eyes opened by a fraction.

"Never," I replied

"Promise?" she whispered.

"I promise baby," I said and rocked her until she fell asleep.

* * *

Okay now is Chloe really starting to like her mom? I don't know we'll see in the next chapter.

Anyways thank you for sticking with this story so far, really this has to the most difficult story, because my awful updating.

I'll really try to update faster, but really there just some days were you have no idea what thoughts to put on paper.

I apologize again. We'll see what happens in the next chapter.

Till next time

Mango Flavoured Tango


	15. Chapter 15

Hello people

yeah three months

gosh i'm so sorry well i have an update

Umm i'm thinking about just wrapping up this story about 5 more chapter...maybe more or less. I've just got one final twist to add to this story and i'm going to leave the ending a surprise

Well Enjoy this chapter...if people ever realize that i updated..

* * *

After a while I placed her back on the bed smoothing her hair back and tucked her under the covers making sure her cast was straight

After a while I placed her back on the bed smoothing her hair back and tucked her under the covers making sure her cast was straight. I looked up to see Athrun's standing by the door with a look of content on his face.

I let out a breath and walked into his comforting arms.

"She called you 'mama'," he said rubbing my back affectionately.

"She was sleeping. But, hopefully everything will end up like it's supposed to," I said kissing Athrun's lips.

"I can promise you it will," he said pressing his lips harder against mine and smothered me against the wall outside our daughter's room. Soon we ended up in our room continuing to strip each other and fell onto the bed.

I looked up into Athrun's eyes and he said, "I loved how jealous you got over that woman."

"You're mine only," I said kissing his lips possessively, "And plus you'd do the same only a thousand times more aggressive."

"Yes," he said gripping my hip connecting his pelvis to mine, "I need to find some painful method to hurt that Manes with. The bastard dared to think that he could get you."

I only nodded my mind swarming with thoughts of Athrun.

"That look makes me want to love you all night," Athrun whispered huskily.

"Well," I said, "There is no one stopping you."

He gave me a kissed and resumed what he planned to do all night, once we found a room.

The next morning I was lying on Athrun's chest surrounded by his arms. I let out a yawn as I opened my eyes seeing his sleeping face. It was really serene and waking up to it everyday just made my mornings brighter. I felt my heart swell looking at him. Athrun was still that young boy I fell in love with all those years ago, and I knew those feelings would never fade. I would always love him.

I pressed a few kisses on his lips and he stirred slowly waking up.

I saw his emerald jewels soon and they went dark as he looked down at me.

"You're so beautiful darling," he said pulling me to his shoulder and kissed my lovingly.

"And you're still sexy as hell," I said tracing his six pack. He shivered slightly.

"You really don't want to get out of bed this morning?" he asked

I giggled and quickly slipped out bed and said before stepping into the washroom, "I'm sure there is room for you in the shower."

After getting changed we both went to see Aiden entertaining his sister. They were both laughing and it was obvious that Chloe loved her brother. Of course, who didn't? As we made our presence known Aiden came up to hug us and kissed our cheeks. Chloe spread her little arms out towards Athrun. Athrun gripped my hand and went to hug our daughter. I stood around idly not knowing how to act towards my baby.

She looked up at me with big green eyes and said, "Mama."

The sound of her voice impacted all of us as we stared at her.

"My mama hurt me," she said holding her arm and crying, "Mama said she didn't love me. Mama hurt me so much."

I scooped her up in my arms and said, "That's because she wasn't your mother."

"Are you?" she asked timidly with hiccups.

"Yes baby," I said, "I've never stopped loving or thinking about you even though you were so far away. I had you inside me to nine months, and I love every part of you sweetie. I'm so proud of being your mother."

"But why did mama say she was my mama?" she asked

"Because your mama wasn't a very nice lady," I said, "Someone stole you away from me kept you in that horrible place."

"So you are really my mama?" she asked.

I nodded feeling tears in my eyes.

"Mommy's always loved you Chloe," Aiden said holding her hand.

"I always thought mama was nice. I was sad when mama was crying in the woods," she said.

I looked up at Athrun who seemed surprised.

"When I was crying over how much I had changed after I thought you had died," I murmured.

"Mama you won't leave me right?" she asked looking at me with innocence.

"I promise sweetie, nothing will separate us again," I said.

She gave me a huge smile and said, "What happened to my other mama."

I frowned and said, "She died baby."

"But why?" she asked

"Because it was her time to leave," I said

"I don't get it mama?" she said.

"When you're older I'll tell you okay," I said

She hesitantly gave me a hug and let out a sigh falling asleep on my lap soon.

Athrun brushed some of her bangs out of her face and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"I never thought I'd see this day," he whispered, "I always didn't believe you."

"It's okay," I said, "Most of the things I say are usually highly impossible and you're a logical person, a trait which our darling daughter and son got."

Athrun smiled and lifted Aiden up giving him a bear hug. Aiden laughed and squeezed his father back tightly.

"When was the last time you gave her meds?" I asked

"Last night," Athrun said.

"Okay give them again when she wakes up," I said.

Athrun nodded and said, "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Anything," I said, "I'm starving."

He nodded and left to go make breakfast with Aiden. I rocked my daughter in my arms and then tucked her in going down to get some breakfast. Athrun was sitting with Aiden and pulled a seat out for me and said, "Apparently I'm not allowed to cook here."

I giggled as some people served the breakfast. We all quickly ate and Chloe woke up a while later. We heard her cry and rushed up to see her wiping her eyes in the dark room. Athrun held her and took her to a small seating area outside our bedroom. She was simply frightened upon being alone and had a pout on her adorable face. I went to get her medicine and helped her adjust the sling for her arm. I changed a few bandages after Athrun and I gave our little girl a bath. She loved the water immensely and the colourful bubbles.

Athrun had bought some clothes for Chloe earlier and I dressed her in some shorts and a tank top. She was very cooperative and gave me smiles as I put on her little shoes and kissed her forehead before letting her walk. She held my hand tightly and chattered about cute little things. Stuff I knew I'd never get tired of hearing from her. Everything about her made me feel so special.

Aiden was reading in his own room. I gave him a hug and asked how his book was going while Chloe sat on his lap wanting to hear the story. Aiden laughed giving his sister a kiss before starting the story again just for her. She was going to be one cherished and spoiled child, I knew that.

I left the two to then to find Athrun who was on the phone talking to someone. He gave me a wink as I came inside and pulled me onto his chest as I waited for him to finish his call.

"I've managed to get a flight for all of us tomorrow afternoon," he said grinning, "I think it's about time Chloe goes home."

"What about that officer?" I asked

"He's on the investigation team I've set up to catch Manes, but I don't know really how successful that'll end up being," he said with a sigh, "I've got all of Chloe's papers ready to go and you need to buy a wardrobe for our daughter once we get home, not to mention toys."

I smiled and said, "All her old stuff is too small."

Athrun nodded and said, "What are you going to do with it?"

I shrugged and said, "I have our daughter now."

He understood what I implied and said, "I'll get a clean canvas for you at home."

I nodded and said, "You're the best."

He laughed and said, "Well I got that trait from you."

"Where do you think Manes is?" I asked softly.

"Cagalli," Athrun said lifting my chin so I looked into his eyes, "He can't hurt us this time."

"I know," I said nodding, "But he's still out there Athrun."

"Yes I know angel, but we can't stop our lives and happiness just because he's out there," he replied, "I'll be here to protect you this time for sure."

"I definitely won't go into a coma for six months," I said, "Or lose my memories."

"Nope most certainly not," he said, "Now should I call Kira and the rest to tell them the good news?"

"How about we surprise them," I said.

"They are all dispersed," he replied, "Luna and Meyrin are still in the PLANTs."

"I'm sure we can give them the heads up to catch a shuttle to Earth," I said.

"Well I've got some boring King stuff to go through right now," he said lifting a file.

"I feel deprived of duties ever since you became King," I said.

"Would you like to recall the past two years where you worked yourself like a dog?" he said giving me a look.

"Well I was depressed," I mumbled.

"And I was deprived," he said, "of my husbandly rights."

I laughed and said, "I fulfilled my wifely duties exceptionally well despite my depression."

"Try minimum," he grumbled.

"I'm offended Athrun," I said with a mock gasp and then sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Don't take it to heart," he said holding my hands, "You're back is all that matters."

"I love you Athrun," I said kissing his lips.

"And I love you more everyday," he said, "No matter whatever you're going through."

"Me too Athrun," I said, "Even your male PMS, which I'm sure all males go through."

Athrun laughed and said, "I blame the bit of estrogen I have."

I burst out laughing.

By the next afternoon we were currently boarding our shuttle. Athrun had the little princess in his arms and Chloe was looking around everywhere with interest. However she really just wanted to run around. I smiled at her energy.

"Mom," Aiden called, "Dad's asking if you want some coffee?"

I nodded and said, "With a muffin would be nice."

He nodded and went up to Athrun who set Chloe down carefully and said something to her. She ran to me. Her ribs had gotten much better and the only real injury left was her arm. She grabbed my hand and said, "Mommy this place is big."

"Yes sweetie," I said, "Ready to go home?"

She nodded looking down a bit nervous.

"Mommy what is home like?" she asked

"Well we have a really big house and you have a very big room which we can decorate together. You have an uncle and aunty and a cousin named Clair. You'll be great friend with her. And you have many others aunties and uncles who all can't wait to meet you," I said.

"Wow," she said with her eyes bright.

"Yes," I said lifting her up, "Now let's go find daddy."

She smiled and looked around for her dad.

We found him at the coffee shop with a tray of food. Athrun gave a milk carton to me which Chloe drank from while Athrun gave her bites of a cookie. Aiden was smiling and drank his juice and ate his bagel. After Chloe was done she sat beside her brother and tried his bagel. I drank my coffee and munched up my muffin and felt Athrun's arm around my waist as we sat across our kids.

Our shuttle was called a while later and we boarded with no difficultly. It was another private shuttle and the pilot was trustworthy this time around. We buckled and lifted off. Chloe was having a blast shooting up. When we in space and allowed to walk. She skipped around the shuttle seemingly endless with energy. I was glad knowing that like I thought she was going to be one tough girl to handle.

"You think she ate a carton of sugar," I said to Athrun who laughed at what I said.

"Just like how you were back then probably," he said, "A real mischief maker."

"You happen to love this rebellious woman," I said smugly

"Even though at times she drives me insane," he replied pulling me into a kiss.

I heard a cute giggle and broke away to see Chloe looking up at us with bright eyes and said, "Eww."

"Mom and dad kiss all the time Chloe," Aiden said to his sister, "It's a way of showing how much they love each other."

"That's why mommy gives me a kiss?" she asked

Aiden nodded and she walked up to us and said, "I want another kiss."

I picked her and gave her one on the cheek, while Athrun first tickled her and then kissed her forehead. She hugged his neck tightly and Athrun rocked her a bit as she feel asleep on his shoulder, the smile on her face making my heart swell with joy.

"Mom," Aiden called out.

I looked at him and ruffled his hair as he laughed staying still while I scratch his scalp. Both Athrun and Aiden loved whenever I did that.

"Mom, where can I sleep?" he asked

"I'm sure there a few rooms around," I said holding his hand and walked around Athrun following behind. We found a room with a buck bed and Aiden climbed to the top while Athrun placed Chloe on the bottom.

I gave Aiden a kiss on the forehead and we talked for a few minutes before he settled down murmuring a "good night."

I gave Chloe a kiss before Athrun hauled me out of the room.

"I can't help but love being with my babies," I said

"You're neglecting the biggest baby though," he said nuzzling my neck.

"I never neglect you," I replied.

"I know you don't," he said.

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck as we swayed to an imaginary song in the dimmed hallway. Athrun didn't care about anyone who could see us and kissed me. My mouth was marked by his desperate, punishing passion. His skin was war and he mouth moved tenderly over hers. After a while Athrun ended the kiss and laid his cheek on the top of my head letting out deep breaths. His fingers trace between the junction of jaw to my ear and I shivered and leaned on his shoulder as we swayed some more.

"Want to get some sleep?" he asked.

"What about you?" I asked

He shook his head and said, "I'll be up for while."

"Well I'm not that sleepy," I said walking to the washroom.

Athrun leaned against the door as I changed into some shorts and a long sleeved shirt. I smirked seeing his eyes turn into a deep blue.

"Well actually," I said yawning, "I guess a little nap wouldn't hurt. I'm sure you have better things to do."

I kissed him before heading off to find a bedroom.

"You left something here," Athrun said fingering my bra.

"Come put it on then," I said a wink, "Or you're too busy?"

I saw him roll his eyes and shrieked as he ran after me.

"Oomph," I said bashing into Athrun's chest many hours later.

"It's just turbulence," Athrun mumbled sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Now," I said lying back, "Wasn't that a nice nap."

He chuckled and gave a kiss, skimming his hands down from my shoulder to rest them on my waist as he straddled me and continued kissing me to pieces.

"My, aren't we very loving these days," I said gasping as he bit my collar.

"Consider this a good bye kiss for a few hours," he said giving me a peck before getting off the bed and shrugging on his boxer and then his pants.

"I could give a better good bye," I said turning to my side.

He kissed my temple and said, "You should rest some more."

I nodded and lied back as he left the room. I knew he was going to check up on the children. I put on my own clothes before snuggling into the bed and falling asleep.

The next time I woke up I saw the Earth outside the window. After washing up, I walked to the kids' rooms to find it empty. I held onto the handle bar as I walked to the recreation room and saw my family engaged in a game of snakes and ladders.

"Ahh no," Chloe said with a frown, "Another snake."

She looked like she was about to cry.

"Maybe we should play another game," Athrun said consoling our daughter.

"But I want to finish it," she cried.

"How about mommy helps you sweetheart?" I asked walking up and pulling her into my lap, "We'll win."

She wiped her tears and nodded.

With the secret help of Athrun and Aiden, Chloe did indeed win and she danced around happily in the room and hugged everyone.

"We're about to land soon," Athrun said putting the game away.

"Finally," I said walking to the door, "I'm going to put on some jeans."

Athrun nodded and lifted our children in each arm and took them to get out of their pajamas.

My eyes softened at the sight of their faces and prayed nothing would ever ruin our happiness.

* * *

Okay

What a nice ending? for the chapter

I'm going to be seriously working on this story now

And the next update shall hopefully be next week, message me if i don't i just need constant pushes, reminders lol threats jk

Till next time

mango flavoured tango

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

Hello wonderful readers

okay so the update's a week late but i keep on forgetting about the story and was sidetracked by stuff :D

Anyways enjoy!

* * *

After the shuttle hand successfully landed we all got out, Athrun holding Chloe in an arm and Aiden holding my hand

After the shuttle had successfully landed we all got out, Athrun holding Chloe in an arm and Aiden holding my hand. We were privately delivered to a car, so there would be no media following us around. After arriving to our home Chloe stepped out and looked amazed to see the manor. Her green eyes took in everything silent. She turned to us and grabbed my leg.

"Welcome home princess," I said picking her up.

"Princess?" she asked.

"Yes my little angel did you know you're a princess of this country," I said, "The country missed you very much as well."

"Does that mean daddy is a king and you are a queen?" she asked.

"Don't forget Aiden is a prince," I said kissing her cheek, "Now run on inside with your brother and he'll show you inside."

Aiden grabbed her hand and they both ran upstairs laughing and chasing each other. I felt a person lift me up and spin me around making me shriek out a bit. He put me down and pulled me in a warm and loving kiss.

"Welcome home Queen Zala," he said huskily in my ear.

I shivered in response and turned to wrap my arms around his neck and said, "The King seems to be very horny."

We both laughed out and he lifted me up bridal style and said, "Let's test out your assumption."

"Maybe when all is settled down," I said pulling his collar.

"I'm a man with great appetite," he said.

"And patience," I said.

He sighed and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," I said holding his cheek and stared into his eyes. Inside he placed me on a couch and I picked up the phone and called Lacus.

"You're back early," she said.

"Hi to you too," I said.

"Oh excuse me," she said, "Hi, how was your trip?"

"I was just kidding Lacus," I said with a laugh, "And the trip was just fine, but can you come over."

"Sure anything important?" she asked.

"Come over and you'll see," I said, "Bring Kira over too. Make that Shiho, Yzak, Stellar, Shinn Mir and Dearka as well. Don't forget to bring the little ones."

"If you insist," she said, "Wouldn't you rather rest?"

"I'm alright," I said looking at Athrun who was spread out on the other couch lifting Chloe in the air and briefly tossing her up and catching her. She laughed and laid on her father's chest while Athrun stroked her hair.

"Okay then I'll be there in half an hour," she said, "With everyone."

We hung up and Athrun said, "How long?"

"Half an hour," I said stretching out, "Do you want some coffee?"

Athrun gave me a look and said, "Do you even need to ask?"

I gave him a wink and got up, going to the kitchen where Aiden was eating an apple.

"Baby do you want anything to eat?" I asked.

Aiden seemed to be distracted in his thoughts and didn't hear me.

"Aiden?" I called out touching his shoulder.

He looked at me shaking his head and said, "Sorry mom."

I gave him a look and said, "What's wrong Aiden?"

He shook his head and stared out the window, "I'm just kind of tired."

I sighed and said, "You know you can tell me anything."

He smiled and said, "I will mom, now you were asking me about food?"

I nodded and he replied, "I really want sandwich."

"Chicken?" I asked. He nodded and left the room quickly. Aiden had always been a wise child and sometimes I was still awed by his quick mind. He could get out anything. But I'd get it out of him eventually. I remembered seeing that face, the anger that was in his eyes. But I couldn't place where I saw it before. I went to make those sandwiches and coffee, distracted with trying to remember Aiden's face, just when I was slicing the chicken.

I winced as I felt a sting on my thumb. I looked to see a centimeter cut in the middle on my thumb. I bit my lip and turned on the water trying to get ride of the sting. It hurt as hell. I felt tears well up in my eyes, but I held them back and rushed to find the bandages holding a paper towel to my cut.

"Hey Cagalli do you want some help?" Athrun said coming in to find me in my pained state.

He came up and held my hand in worry and saw the cut and winced.

"Darling you always manage to injure yourself with knives," he said shaking his head and took out a bandage and first disinfected the cut and like the past I felt no pain when Athrun took care of me. I still didn't know why, but Athrun had that power over me as always. Once the bandage was in place he kissed my thumb and then my lips lightly and gave me a hug.

"Athrun," I whispered, "I don't know where I'd be without you."

He smiled at what I said and replied, "You'd be with our children."

I stared up at him and said, "You'll never leave me right?"

He looked confused at my sudden outpour of worry.

"Never Cagalli," he said kissing my forehead, "Now I heard you were making sandwiches."

I nodded and he said, "How about you sit down over there, while I make those sandwiches and you can do the coffee and pour out some juice."

I nodded as he went into the kitchen. I did as he said and made the coffee and poured out two glasses of juice. I found a sippy cup for Chloe still lying in the cupboard from Aiden's time. Athrun came in with four sandwiches. The kids came running in and we all ate up out food and just as we finished the door bell rang. I went up to open the door and everyone all came rushing in giving me hugs and I settled them all down in the living room. I went to see Chloe peeking over to the door as I told Athrun and Aiden to go in first.

"How was the trip?" Dearka asked, "You guys didn't even call us."

"Yeah I'm surprised you guys weren't on the headlines," Mir said.

"We escaped from the media really well," Athrun said.

"Aiden," Danielle said running up to him to give him a hug.

Mark who was four ran up to Aiden and hugged him as well. Jade who was three as well followed everyone else. Ethan tackled Aiden down. Kids these days…so violent, but I smiled. I came in and everyone looked up to see the little girl in my arms.

"People," I said as Chloe put a finger in her mouth slightly biting it. I laughed taking it out and said, "Meet Chloe."

She smiled and waved her hand and said, "Hi! I'm a princess."

"Cagalli?" Kira said, "What's going on?"

"Athrun?" Yzak said looking at him.

Athrun was smiling and said, "This is our daughter."

"But how?" Lacus asked.

The children took the opportunity to play with Chloe and took her out of the room. As soon as they all left with a smiling Chloe we sat back and explained the story.

"Sorry for the out of the blue," I said.

"That's amazing," Mir said, "Your daughter, you guys must be so happy."

"You mean that sick ass is still alive!" Shinn said, "Ah hell no."

"Shinn mind your language," Stellar said.

Even though this was a happy moment, we all knew about the threat still out there.

"What do you think he's planning?" Shiho asked.

They all looked at me and I shook my head.

"A few years ago after we killed his father," I said, "I saw something on a wall. It said, 'your next shall be mine'. I didn't know then what that meant, but now I know it was meant for me and Chloe. When I went to look for it again it was gone."

It was then I remembered what I thought was a small fit. Aiden had a fit when I saw that message. He had that look in his eyes whenever he saw Manes. This was the same look he had just a while ago.

I placed a hand on my mouth and ran to get my son who was planning tag with Danielle. Aiden saw my expression and stopped what he was doing and inquired about me. I asked him to come to another room where Athrun came in as well.

"What's going on Cagalli?" he asked.

"Aiden you saw him," I said kneeling down and looked into his eyes. Aiden knew what I was talking about and nodded.

"Where sweetie?" I asked, "I need to know."

"He's in Orb mommy," he replied, "I saw him."

"Who Aiden?" Athrun asked.

"That man dad," he replied, "He hurt mommy before."

We both knew what he meant and I smiled and said, "Okay sweetie thank you, go play now."

He nodded and gave me a hug before leaving.

"How did you know?" Athrun asked.

"Aiden was with me whenever Manes threatened me…or hurt me. He hated the man and he had this look in his eyes whenever he saw him. When I saw that message on the wall, Aiden had that same look and was making a fit in the car," I said

"This is why you're his mother," Athrun said, "We should tell the others."

"I'm scared Athrun," I said, "What if something-"

Athrun placed his finger over my lips silencing me and shook his head.

"Nothing will happen," he said with a smile, "Now come on."

We went back to find the kids all back in the room. Chloe was a little hesitant to go the adult, but Lacus warmed up to her and Chloe loved her aunt and uncle. Everybody else gave their introductions and I knew Chloe loved them all instantly. I could tell when she constantly went up to talk to them or sit on their lap.

"She looks exactly like you," Shiho said tickling the girl.

"Well we all needed a mini me," I replied.

"She looks like an angel," Lacus said.

Athrun chuckled and said, "If I know her mother, she'll be anything but."

Chloe grinned at that brightly, making us all laugh. Soon Chloe reached out for me and I placed her in my arms as she started to drift off.

"I'm still finding this all so amazing," Stellar said.

I looked at her and nodded.

Slowly everyone left one by one Mir saying she had to organize a party set in a few days. After everyone left, the children making a bigger fuss about being away from their friends. Once they all left. Aiden wanted Chloe to sleep in his room. Aiden had more then enough room on his bed to fit about five children. After tucking them both in and securing their windows we left to go to our room.

"Do you want to shower Athrun?" I asked sitting on the couch.

"I guess," he said placing a towel on his shoulder and walked into the washroom, "You could join me and save some water."

"The time we spend there wouldn't make any difference," I said, hearing him laugh.

"Well then would you like to take shower then?" he asked leaning out topless.

"I don't know," I said stretching on the couch, "This fluffy couch is telling me to stay. And showering takes so much effort. I mean first you have to wash your hair and then your body and then trying to reach my back."

"Cagalli I meant that I shower you?" he said.

"Oh," I said, "Well there's still that trip walking to the washroom."

He rolled his eyes and lifted me off the couch while I traced the curve between his neck and shoulder. Once I was sitting on the sink, Athrun proceeded to clear away my laziness. We were lying on our bed while I was tracing stick people on his abs, and then drew hearts. My hands climbed up to his hair as Athrun settled his head on my lap. I ran my hand through his hair as he fell asleep soundly, efficient sleeper this one. I let out a yawn and lied back finally falling asleep as Athrun hand wound into mine.

I woke up around dawn feeling uneasy. I sat up and Athrun still on my lap and opened his eyes lightly from the sudden movement.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I shook my head and said, "Something feels wrong."

We heard Chloe cries and ran to the sound. We opened Aiden's room to see our son trying to calm down our baby girl who seemed to be having a nightmare. Athrun lifted her up in his arms and soothed the fitful girl who froze and stopped crying in her father's arms. Athrun mumbled words to her while she was settling down. Athrun passed her to me and she latched onto my neck and whispered, "Mommy."

I rubbed her back as she slowly fell back to sleep. She made another fit, when I set her back on the bed and opened her eyes and reached out to be in my arms.

"Baby you'll be fine alone," I asked Aiden, who nodded and rolled his eyes at the statement but was smiling.

"Cagalli our son's seven," Athrun said.

"Still," I said giving him a wink, "He's my baby."

"Our baby honey," he said, "I'm pretty sure those are my genes."

I took Chloe to our room and lied down there with her still in my arms. Athrun yawned and looked at me lovingly. He went around and slipped into bed wrapping his arms around my waist and said, "We still have a few hours before we actually wake up."

I nodded and closed my eyes finding no difficulty in falling back asleep. I woke up to the shuffling on my daughter. I opened my eyes and looked down to see her wide awake and looking around the room. She smiled seeing me awake and kissed my cheek. I smiled and said, "Morning sweetie."

She let out a cute yawn and said, "Morning mommy, daddy's still sleeping."

"No," Athrun mumbled and snuggled into my neck.

"Daddy, wake up," Chloe said climbing over me and sat on my hip.

"Daddy's tired," Athrun said.

"What a whiner," I said, "I'm afraid your daddy's gotten quite old."

"I'll show you old," Athrun said tickling me causing me to burst out in laughter. Chloe jumped on her dad to help me and shriek as Athrun tickled her as well. I rolled off the bed taking the opportunity to run away.

"How about we go get your mommy?" Athrun asked Chloe sitting on his shoulders.

"How about I say mercy and we all freshen up for breakfast and then head out to shop for Chloe's new room," I said.

"Room," she said, "I have my own room."

I nodded and took her into my arms and lifted her up and said, "Yes sweetie your very own room."

"Yay!" she said out.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" I asked as Athrun went to the washroom

"Whatever mommy makes," she said with a smile.

"Alright," I said, "Eggs and bacon it is."

She nodded as I talked to her all about the walls of her room. Athrun came out and took her away from me and said he'd start on breakfast. He wore some jeans and collared shirt and said he'd get Chloe ready. I came out wearing dress that was strapless and had a band beneath my bust line and flared out. I looked in the mirror and realized that I really needed a haircut. My hair had grown to my mid back and had lost its style. I wore some sandals and trudged to Aiden's room to find it empty. I went to Chloe's room and saw Athrun putting a dress on the girl and then her shoes. He placed down from the chair and she looked up and me and said, "I'm ready mommy."

"And don't you look pretty," I said holding her hand, "How do you like your room?"

"It makes me happy," she said pointing to the various cartoons and animals.

"You haven't even started breakfast," I said as Chloe went downstairs to find her brother.

"Well Chloe took her time in the bathroom," Athrun said, "She brushed her teeth like a pro."

"Perfectionist," I said, "Like her father."

"Well," he said, "She's just as beautiful as her mother."

I wrapped my arms around Athrun's neck and lay my head on his chest feeling so content hearing his heart pump.

"I wish I could stay in your arms forever Athrun," I whispered.

Athrun kissed the top of my head and said, "Even forever wouldn't be enough."

I didn't know that something might take away this man that I loved so much forever as well.

* * *

Anyways the story's almost to an end...i think

This is going to be a record for the shortest story I've written

But never fear i have a new story currently in progress.

It's Athrun and Cagalli once more, wanna know more about it just send a message or mention it in a review...or wait lol i'll mention it again at the end of this story.

Till the next chapter

Mango Flavoured Tango...ps sorry for any grammer errors, still learning :D


	17. Chapter 17

Hey people

Yes it's been more then a month since my last update.

I'm sorry but i wrote this chapter a long time ago...

Well for people still reading the story enjoy

* * *

We both made breakfast quickly and ate up. After cleaning up the dishes, we went to get the car out and buckled the children in their seats. Athrun had gotten Chloe's seat from who knows where, but I didn't mind. He drove us to a store that had furniture and stuff. Chloe picked out everything she liked and Athrun took every single little thing her eyes sparkled at. In the end Chloe picked out what she needed only. It surprised us how mature the young girl was.

I noticed Aiden looked at a car lamp and asked him if he wanted it. Aiden was hesitant but nodded. He was still just a child.

After ordering her bed and side tables and other furniture we left to go with Aiden's lamp in a bag. The toy store was next after we stopped to eat lunch. Both children took hours to get things they wanted, but very considerate of what they bought. Chloe was very hesitant in getting stuff. Her childhood had been such that she didn't have many personal belongings and now given the opportunity she didn't know if she could.

"What do you think about this doll?" I asked.

Chloe made a face. Definitely she had my genes in her. But she loved playing dress up and the whole cooking idea. Many bags later we left, both children smiling brightly.

"I'm going to end up being bankrupt," Athrun teased.

I laughed and said, "There are still my things to get."

Getting clothes was next of my list of things to do. I got everything I found cute on her and after two hours of getting clothes. We headed towards the cashier when I saw the boy section and dragged everyone there seeing the most adorable jacket.

"Very nice," I said as Aiden came out with his hands in his pocket sighing.

"Okay now try on the other shirt," I said.

Aiden gave me a look of despair. I pouted at him and he went back to change the shirt.

"Cagalli," Athrun said sitting on a couch after about half an hour of Aiden's fashion show, "I really think we should get going. Chloe is getting fitful."

Chloe who was on Athrun's lap let out and angry sigh and leaned back on her father's chest.

Aiden came out and I said, "Alright Aiden, go change back and bring all the Yes pile clothes."

"Mother even dad wouldn't be able to lift the Yes pile," he said.

I smiled and said, "Fine I'll help you."

After paying, Athrun drove us home. The butler came out and helped with the bags and we all sat down…well lied on the couches taking a brief nap…well Chloe and I did.

When I woke up I was in bed and changed out of my clothes. I yawned and sat up looking for Athrun and noticed that his side of the bed was cold and his pillow untouched. He didn't even take a nap from my observation. I tied my hair up and walked to the next room to see Aiden up and playing a game with his sister on a game console. I got hugs before I headed to the study where I expected to find Athrun. Sure enough he was typing away on his lap top on two different screens while talking to Kira.

"Evening," I said going behind Athrun and wrapped my arms around his neck, "And Kira."

Athrun looked up, smiled and said, "About time you got up. You have to go to a meeting tomorrow morning."

"Hmm what for?" I asked.

"Just for that bill discussion," he replied, "I would have gone for you but I have to meet the Colonel tomorrow for the whole day pretty much. Stellar and Shinn are going to watch the kids."

"Is it okay to leave Chloe there?" I asked.

"Yzak and Shiho will be there as well, Mir is planning that party tomorrow evening so I'll come straight from the base and meet you there alright," he said.

"Okay," I said.

"I'll be with Athrun tomorrow too, and Lacus is going to help Mir," Kira said, "You might want to skim over the file before going tomorrow."

Athrun passed me the file and disk and said, "I'll give you a rundown later."

I nodded and said, "I'm so dependant on you. How would this country run without you?"

"The same perfect way you were running it before I came to help you along," he said pulling me onto his lap and hugged me tightly.

"I was drowning in work," I said.

"Okay so not that perfect," he said while I elbowed him.

"Okay you two talk I'm going to read this in the other room," I said kissing him and saying bye to my brother before taking the file and heading to the library and read the file on the couch there.

Half way into the file I got bored and was distracted by the garden outside. How long had it been since I went out just to take a stroll? Marking my page in the file I took the door that led outside and walked along the little path in along the trees.

There was a swing up ahead and I went to sit on the comfy seat…well lie down would be the more appropriate term. The swing automatically rocked me from side to side as the wind blew around. I let a content sigh and shut my eyes feeling totally at peace.

But that was when I heard an explosion from behind the seat knocking me off as I was slammed onto my back and the whole swing set skidded towards me the pile of destructive metal. I turned quickly and my hood got caught in one of the poles as it passed by. After skidding on the floor the swing stopped and I was left groaning on the grass. I heard another loud sound and whimpered hearing glass shatter and the swing set fell on me covering me from the debris and glass shard. I heard cries and shouts soon after. I saw shoes through the small triangle I could see through. The person kneeled down and said, "This is just a taste for what awaits you Cagalli Yula Attha."

I blacked out briefly.

I saw whirls of movement when my eyes opened. Someone lifted the swing set off me and two arms grabbed me and green eyes quickly assessing my bodily damage.

"How are my babies?" I asked worried sick about them.

"Unharmed," he said.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Mr. Zala we must attend to that arm…it might be seriously infected," a guard said, "An ambulance will be here shortly."

"Tend to my wife first," Athrun said in a lethal voice.

I almost fainted when I saw his arm. It looked like a clean cut about 10 cm long and blood was spilling from his arms like a river. I sat up like a bullet screaming as I felt my back convulse, must have pulled a muscle. Bad idea!!

Athrun held me tightly kissing my forehead.

"You're battered all over," he said.

"Just some scratches," I said, "Oh look at your head."

Not only that I saw Athrun's leg bleeding too. I placed the sleeve of my hoodie on Athrun's arm. His wound scared me out of my wit as paramedics soon tended to him first seeing as he was the most damaged. I thoroughly encouraged them despite the death threats Athrun gave them if they didn't look at me first. Another pair of them helped me stand up and cleaned up the little cuts and scratches I had. A little band-aid on my head and I was good as new. But they wanted to make sure my back was fine. So I was with Athrun in the back of an ambulance, my children safely with Kira.

Athrun had to get many stitches. I was sitting on his lap his undamaged arm around me. Apparently it was the only way Athrun was best relaxed and calm. He didn't even twitch or make a look through the 30 stitches he needed to get. We were both released an hour later both fretting at each other. I only got one band aid put on me. Our driver took us home where police was still surrounded. I was heartbroken at the damage. He aimed for Athrun…I knew it. He didn't expect my little detour at all…but I was lucky this time…if I walked a bit more.

I froze inside at the thought. Athrun's study had been totaled…though all the computers were fine the papers were messed everywhere.

"I knew those bomb proof computers would come to some use," Athrun said trying to humour me.

"You know who did this right Athrun," I said seriously.

"I saw him walk away from the fence. He killed a guard," Athrun said, "It was an aerial drop by one of our planes. The pilot self destructed and went down into the sea. I was lucky I dropped that disk on that ground."

I knew Athrun saw the terror in my eyes.

"Cagalli really it's not as bad as you think," Athrun said.

"Really Athrun?" I asked as a tear streamed down, "I almost could have lost you, our military can't be trusted…we have pathetic security…two bombs exploded. Our children could have been hurt. This is Manes we're talking about, the same guy who almost killed me, kidnapped our child. Just think about how worse the situation could have been and know that he's going to do something even worse."

"I know," Athrun replied, "I've got a trail on him now Cagalli. He made a mistake and that is going to cost him. He'svery sneaky and predictable and that's why we have to accept this for now and just wait until he makes one wrong move and I'll get him. With my own hands Cagalli I swear it."

"Not by you," I said.

"I know his mind better than anyone, it's going to have to be me," Athrun said.

"Athrun if anything happens to you, I'd die," I said.

Athrun held me close and said, "I told you Cagalli nothing will happen and don't break my heart by saying that word."

"Now I still have that meeting tomorrow and so do you," he said.

"After everything today all you care about is that meeting!" I said incredulous.

"We can postpone your meeting," he said, "I think you should rest."

"REST!" I yelled, "Are you out of your mind!"

"It's an important meeting," he reasoned.

"You're just," I stopped and stomped out of the room. I called Lacus who gave the phone to each of my kids who I talked to. I requested Lacus to take care of my kids for the night…though it pained me to even suggest it. I wanted my babies in my arms, but the manor was no safe place right now. I went to the library and picked up the file still on the table and skimmed the last half before I heard the maid call me for dinner. I dragged my body there and saw Athrun seated and still looking through papers.

"Did you even bother calling the kids?" I asked.

Athrun looked up from his sheet and said, "Didn't you call them?"

"Did you just say that," I asked.

He nodded and said, "Why you didn't call them?"

"Athrun," I said his name "Is that really you?"

"Oh by the ways I need to brief you about the meeting," he said and he did so not even stopping me for one moment and finished in five minutes.

"Did it occur to you that I might not be going?" I asked.

"You never said no," He said, "I can still postpone it if you like."

"No," I said, "It would take an unnecessary minute out of your busy schedule. I'm going to bed."

He nodded and continued eating and reading. I don't think he even noticed that I left without eating a bit of food. Something was wrong with Athrun and I just couldn't figure out what. I lied on our bed thinking over today's ordeal. Athrun's seemed to lighthearted about it…as if he knew something was going to happen. Argh! I just needed a good night's sleep.

I stayed up the whole night for Athrun to come upstairs, but he never did. Furious I went downstairs near dawn and looked everywhere. In the other study I saw the clothes he was wearing before hung behind the bathroom door. There were hangers and when I checked for his car it was already gone.

I looked outside to see people still cleaning up the mess and replacing the windows. I walked around and noticed that at least half of the garden was salvaged the other half looked like barren ruble, but most of the grass was saved and all the trees. We just needed more flowers now.

I got into the waiting car as the driver took me to the Parliament house…the start of my wonderful day. I called my children before the meeting and Chloe told me how much she missed me. Aiden told me how many times Athrun called them yesterday and asked me to tell his dad to not worry so much. Immediately I felt horrible for yelling at him yesterday.

As I was about to call him I was called into the room, instead I sent him a text message saying, "I love you," before going in.

Five hours…

Five freaking whole hours and nonsense…and a total of five minutes of production.

Five pathetic minutes

We were on our second break and I was lounging in my empty office drinking bitter black coffee. I was going to combust if I sat in that room for another minute. I looked through my messages and found none from Athrun at all. I sighed. I was really rude to him yesterday. I called my kids and they were too immersed in the pool and talked to me for a total of 30 seconds. All too soon they called us back inside the devil's room.

We finished in an hour to my mercy. For some reason I wasn't feeling all that good. I felt exhausted to the point where I couldn't keep my eyes opened. I slapped myself awake when I was in my office signing a few agreements. I was soaked on my little walk to the car because of a sudden thunderstorm…very awkward for this time of year. I sat in the back drying my face with a napkin as the driver started moving along. I sat back resting my head thinking about just closing my eyes for a few minutes. After five minutes there was a sudden break on the car and I looked up to see my driver slump in his seat. I opened my door to find it locked and looked up to see my driver gone but instead two strangers in the car.

"I've always watched to hijack a limo," the person sped onto the highway way past the speed limit.

"Hey look there's a chick in the back," the other guy said with a mask, "And if it isn't Queen Zala."

Just what I needed.

"How about you keep the limo and I walk from here?" I asked.

"Oh look police," the passenger said, "Very efficient aren't they?"

I was knocked to the side as the limo halted. I took that moment to slip out of the car as the hijackers ran for it. Strange…probably still learning. I got a ride home with a police officer and as soon as I got home dismissed them trudged to my bed and slept all afternoon.

I woke up early in the evening to get dressed for the party. I called Athrun multiple times to find his cell off. I wore a strapless polka dot dress with a red belt at the waist that ended just above my knees. I wore some heels and called Mir and asked her if I should bring my princess and prince some party clothes. She agreed and I packed them stuff as was going to meet Mir at her place with my babies before we'd head off to the shore side hotel where the party was going to happen. I drove to Mir's place and found my daughter clean and helped her put on her dress and shoes. I put a little tiara on the top of her head and knew it would be gone before the evening was over. Aiden I help quickly put on his shirt and pant as he tied up his own shoes.

We arrived at the hotel and Athrun was still not there. A few hours later into the party I called Kira to demand where my husband was only to find out that Athrun had left many hours ago.

I called Athrun's cell and he answered panting a bit.

"Hey angel how're you doing?" he asked.

"Why are you out of breath?" I asked.

"I was…running," he said.

"From what may I ask?" I said.

I heard a female voice who moaned who said sounds let out were, "Oh god… FUCK ME -MORE!"

I felt my throat constrict and I said, "Oh."

I think Athrun realized what happened and said, "Oh hell Cagalli NO! Don't even think….shit. Cagalli darling please don't tell me."

"Athrun come back to bed," the lady said.

I let out a cry just as Athrun started to talk.

"Cagalli angel hear me out," he asked, "It's not what you think."

I burst out and hung up dropping the phone like it was some disease.

"So that was his busy meeting," I said running out.

* * *

Yes chapter 17...a horrible ending for it

But i have the next chapter done...just for you guys.

The story is almost done...finally lol

I can guarantee if you hate him already with this ending just wait till the next chapter

Well till next time which will be soon!

Mango Flavoured Tango :D

ps. Thank you for all the review you sent for chap 16 they really pushed me to update now instead of a few months later lol. Do review again lol


	18. Chapter 18

Hello

oh man lol you're all going kill me after reading this...so i won't say anything

except enjoy...well honestly you won't

* * *

If there was such a thing as feeling if you lost everything in the world…I felt it. I was staring at the sea occasionally blowing my nose feeling empty and numb. No one could ever really be happy in life.

I was sitting on a cliff and stared at the sharp rocks below. The waves crashed onto the rocks creating loud noise and the water jumped up to at least half the height of the cliff. I put my head down and lay back looking up at the starry sky. It was a perfect night the moon shining. Athrun and I would often come out for a stroll on nights like these.

Thinking about him brought sadness back into my mind as I thought rationally. Could Athrun really ever cheat on me? He did try to deny it…but what other reason was there? The least I could do was listen to his side of his story…maybe there was some misunderstanding. And I being the brilliant person left driven by my emotions. What ever happened to my sane mind?

I wasn't that far away and started trudging back to the hotel. I saw cars swerve onto the road in front of the hotel as a group of people rush inside. I saw Athrun among them and Kira. I was about to follow them inside when I noticed a person prowling the building. He was doing something with the wires and I saw him attach something to the side of the building. If my guesses where correct they were bombs. I sneaked behind him and punch the guy in the head.

Apparently it had no effect on him as he turned about and gave me a murderous look.

"Working for Manes I presume," I said holding a gun out which I took out from its holder on my thigh.

"Queen Zala you sure have a habit of being at the wrong place at the wrong time," the guy said with his hands up.

"Now move to the hotel," I said as he started walking and I kicked around his bag and held it.

I felt someone press a gun to my neck and I reacted by moving down and kicking the guy. This then caused the person in front of me to run to the bomb. I shot at his leg while the person behind me got up. I shot at his shoulder as they both cursed. My gun handling skills were going very wonderfully. I picked the gun the guy dropped and now had two weapons.

"Put the bomb on the floor," I said, "I don't care if I die from this but you two are going to go with me if it explodes and I'll be more then happy if I drag you two along."

They gave me evil looks as the guy disengaged the bomb and put it down. They didn't want to die.

"Now go to the entrance of this hotel now," I said harshly. As they turned the corner I heard a shot and soon felt something dig into my arm. I ducked and went around the corner hearing continuous firing. The guys in front ran inside as the guards caught them, I heard a beeping sound and it was coming from the bag. I look inside to find the timer about to go off in three minutes. Not good. I did the only thing I could come up with. Throw the bag as far away as I could. I ran to the Cliffside in two minutes threw the bag into the water and ran for my life. Of course I had to trip on a sharp rock and fell. As I stood up I heard a loud boom and turned to see the water higher then about two times the cliff. I braced myself as the water slammed into me. I blacked out.

If there was one thing I loved it was getting slammed by water, even if I couldn't swim. I looked around and saw that I was on a shore and had the worst headache imaginable. I could barely move I hurt so much. I lifted my head and I saw that I was near the boats. About a five minutes walk from the hotel. The sky was a bit orange. I realized I must have passed out for a long time. I saw a runner and croaked out my voice. Luckily he heard it and was shocked seeing me. He ran up and fretted and called an ambulance. He tried to help me stand up but it was impossible with my leg. He carried me to the hotel that was still surrounded by police I saw the hotel damaged quite extensively.

I couldn't keep my head up and black spots kept invading my vision. Worry filled my system as I didn't how everyone was. The inspector in charge recognized me and at first shook his head and said, "Queen Zala you sure do get in trouble."

I felt something come out of my mouth and from the stricken faces I knew it was blood.

I felt so disorientated, as I was in the ambulance. I heard murmurs and I asked about my husband. They had grim looks on their faces and said nothing. I demanded then afterwards as I was wheeled into Emergency. I refused to get treated without knowing what happened to him.

I saw Mir and screamed for her coughing as felt something stick into my arm and passed out.

When I woke up I was in a bed covered in bandages. I could barely open my eyes as the nurse came in checking my stats. I felt like a prisoner. I tried to move but I was bound. I freaked out and realized that I was gagged also. I cried as the nurse just shook her head and stabbed a needle in my arms. I was knocked out instantly.

I felt a heavy weight in my eyes. I moved and found that my hands could move. I opened my mouth and heard my voice and relaxed. I tried to open my eyes and I still couldn't see anything. I felt my hand send something crash into the ground and heard sirens go off. I heard foot steps and fear grew into.

"Mrs. Zala you need to relax," a person said holding onto my shoulder.

"I can't see," I cried out brokenly.

"You have a bandage on your eyes Mrs. Zala," the doctor said, "You hit your head very hard and we feared that any sort of stimulus would have affected your eyesight."

"What happened to me?" I asked, "Where's my husband?"

"For your health we cannot disclose that information," the doctor said.

"My children then?" I asked

"Your daughter is fine…she's with Mrs. Yamato, you but son is in the ICU," he said.

"What happened to him!" I said sitting up ignoring the pain in my chest.

"A very large piece of glass got caught in his abdomen," he said, "I'm going to take the bandage from your eye off now."

I nodded and slowly I felt the bandage come off, but the room was still dark.

"I'm going to turn on the lights now," he said and soon the room was filled with brightness. It stung.

"Now I need you to slowly open your eyes," he said.

I did and saw a fuzzy haze and blinked for a few minutes and saw figures and then it got better. I wasn't blind which relieved me.

"How long have I been here?" I said as a nurse gave me some water.

"About two weeks," he said.

I let out a breath and said, "Doctor, where is Athrun?"

Both the doctor and nurse looked stricken.

"Tell me now," I asked with tears in my eyes.

"Mrs. Zala, King Zala saw you run after the bomb you carried and after the explosion near the cliff and in the hotel he's been missing. We believe he followed you to the cliff and we're afraid he's dead," the doctor said.

I stared at the doctor digesting his words and felt my stomach quiver.

I shook my head and said, "He's not dead," in the calmest way possible.

"We understand," the doctor said, "If you need anything just press the bell. You're friends will be coming in a while."

I nodded briskly as they left.

Ridiculous…Athrun couldn't die. It was impossible. I would feel it if he had died. I noticed that I wasn't hooked on to any machines besides IV and took the needle out and put on the shoes besides my bed. I saw a bag on a chair and opened it to see my clothes. I quickly changed and put on my hood and glasses and walked out. My chest was covered with bandages and my left arm. I went to the ICU and saw that it was guarded heavily. They let me in as soon as they saw my face and I saw my baby boy sleeping with difficulty inside the sick room. I went in and brushed his forehead. Just like when he was a baby he relaxed and let out a sigh. I consulted with the doctor to find out hat Aiden was recovering very well. I called up Lacus and talked to my daughter for half an hour before I let her go.

Lacus thought I was talking from my bed. I left calling the chief police to get the details about Athrun. After getting our children safely out of the hotel, Aiden had gone back when he noticed that Danielle was not outside. Trying to protect the girl he ended up getting a piece of glass in his stomach. It would have been worse but Aiden prevented more damage then he could have gotten. Athrun thought he had left his children safely with a police officer and ran off seeing me with a bag. After that he vanished.

No one had any idea where he went…whether he got hit by the bomb fell into the sea no one knew.

I got into a cab hiding my identity as the driver drove me back to the hotel. I felt a headache come on as we arrived and the cabbie stopped and turned around.

"If you want to see your husband again, 3:00 am at the docks tonight," the driver said, "Manes wants you alone and he dearly wishes you won't disappoint him."

I got out of the taxi as the driver drove away. I memorized his license and called up one of my own guys to track the person. Apparently either I read the number wrong but there was no guy with that license. I was dealing with professionals here.

I walked towards the hotel and met the officer in charge. They told be they had a track of Athrun's steps up to the cliff where they disappeared. I felt my eyes fill with tears hearing the news. The water could have swept him away; he could have hit the rocks. So many things could have happened and worst of all he could have been dead. The most logical possibility was that and Manes was just setting up a trap.

I didn't know what to think. But if there was a chance Athrun was alive, I would take it.

I rushed back home to get equipment, but really I knew despite all the guns I had there was no way I even had a chance in front of Manes. However what drove me to that harbour was that my children needed their father and I needed my husband even if he cheated on me…or not. I was leaning more towards the not, but that inkling of doubt was there.

When I got to the docks it was pitch black the moon covered by the clouds and a street lamp was flickering. The waves splashed against the wood filtering up to the top and on my toes. I walked quietly as the dock creaked under my weight.

"It has been too long hasn't it Cagalli?" a icky voice said from behind me. I cringed.

"About 7 years," I said turning around to see the son of Manes in the flesh.

"My father was such an easy kill," he said, "You're lucky I'm made of more then that."

"Where's Athrun?" I asked.

"Ahh Zala is around Ms. Attha," he said, "I wanted to have a little talk with you first."

"Let me see his face and we'll talk, if not I'm heading out," I said sternly.

"And how are you going to do that?" he asked as slowly people surrounded the dock all with guns in their hands.

"Heading out can also be implied as heading out of this world," I said unafraid, "You should know death doesn't scare me Manes."

"Ahh true, but the death of your darling daughter would now?" he asked grabbing a bag from a man and pulling out my unconscious daughter who looked so pale.

"Let her go," I said, "This was about Athrun."

"You're stupid husband died Cagalli haven't you realized that by now?" he asked, "Probably got impaled by a rock or two and is dead at the bottom of the sea."

I felt tears prick m eyes and I said, "Just give me my daughter Manes."

"Now Cagalli why would I do that?" he asked.

"I'm telling you Manes now," I said.

"Nice try darling," he said, "You know why I called you here for and I will get what I want."

"I don't give a shit what you want," I said.

"Oh but you do, because my desires are the lifeline of this little girl," he said, pointing a gun to her forehead and pulling the trigger.

"OKAY!" I yelled out, "put the gun down!!"

"I always loved your feisty nature," he said giving the girl to one of his men and walked over to me while I pulled out a gun in front of him.

"Put the gun down Cagalli," Manes said laughing, "You think I stupid bullet can hurt me now?"

I felt my resolve fade.

Two guys trapped my down on the docks and stripped me of all my weapons.

"I love my women on the bottom," he said looking down at me.

"Since, I have a bit of mercy on you that is not your daughter," he said laughing a bit shooting that the girl several times as I screamed and saw that the bullet had no effect on the girl. It was just a doll.

"Got you," he said smiling; "Now I think we had some unfinished business. Last time, stupid Zala stopped me from learning how good you were in bed but that isn't going to happen now."

I felt tears drop from my eyes and I pleaded for him to not do it.

His mouth crushed onto mine and I screamed trying to get him off but his men held me down. I bit his tongue hard and he hissed and moved back.

"You are such a bitch," he said, "Fine we can do this without kissing. Hold her head up I've always loved her neck."

I let out a huge scream which was muffled by a guys arm.

This couldn't be happening I thought wildly. Athrun would never let this happen to me. I my shirt torn off as Manes lips bit the part of my breasts that were exposed from my bra.

Athrun would die before Manes could even touch me. Athrun had to be dead if he wasn't stopping this.

I felt tears just stream down and my soul dying.

And the last thing Athrun had from me was my anger. With that I bawled.

* * *

So i haven't edited this chapter...i'm sure my reviewer will do it for me...because she's a great person looks hopeful

the next one is almost done

lol Athrun's betrayal will be explained in the next chapter :D

wow so many review

i'll update soon promise

Mango Flavoured tango

aren't you happy i updated today :D


	19. Chapter 19

Hey people sorry about the wait

i had work

and school and yeah updating went right over my head.

Well enjoy!

* * *

All of a sudden the heavy weight of Manes was off me and the hand on my mouth. The sound of my cries mixed in with the shouts of people all around. I felt someone fall on me and I shrieked clawing at the guy and kneeing him. He rolled off and I went the other way. I crawled to find some sort of escape and I was knocked into the water by a person who pushed me down. The current pushed me under the dock as I struggled to breathe. I tried to move away from the dock but all the boats surrounding the dock prevented me from getting any farther.

I slowly felt my air supply deplete and as soon as water got into me I was pulled up. I gasped for breathe. I coughed out the water I swallowed in that brief second and felt warm arms around my shivering frame. I let out a few cough and buried myself into that warmth.

"Cagalli," I heard a voice murmur into my ear. I cried hearing the voice and gripped his shirt tightly bawling again.

"Hey it's okay," he said rubbing my back, "I'm here now."

After a while I calmed down and he said, "Let me take a look at you."

I stared at him and he put a hand on the bleeding marks Manes left on my neck and collar. He brushed a thumb over my breast which was bruising and I saw Athrun's eyes flash red almost and feel the anger radiate off him.

"The bastard," he said putting his sweater on me and kissed my forehead.

"I thought you died," I said.

"Zala I say you get away from my soon to be wife," Manes said a few feet away.

Athrun head flashed up as his gun shot forward.

"You always ruin our moment," Manes said with a sigh, "I was so close to fucking her…just five minutes."

"Manes I suggest you say any last words before I kill you," Athrun said in a calm voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about. If I can make Cagalli a window once, I can do it again…this time for good," Manes replied, "What do you think Cagalli."

"Athrun," I pleaded, "Please go."

Athrun looked at me and said, "I'd rather die then leave you behind."

"How pathetic," Manes said, "Athrun I think you should do the only right thing you've probably done in your life. Listen to what Ms. Attha says."

"It's Mrs. Zala you asshole," Athrun venom in his voice.

"Not for long Zala, it'll soon be Mrs. Manes," he said thoughtful, "I actually like the sound of that, Cagalli Manes."

"I think my sister is quite fine being a Zala," Kira said.

"What do you think Cagalli?" Manes asked.

"Stop saying my wife's name you sick monster," Athrun said standing up with me in his arms.

I knew I had to do something.

"My I didn't know your wife was so fought over," A woman said coming into the scene.

My mind immediately connected the voice to that woman I heard with Athrun.

"You bitch!" I said kicking off to punch her in the nose and proceeded to beat her up.

"How," punch, "Dare," kick, "You SLEEP WITH MY MAN!!" slap.

She was trying to block my fury as Athrun and Kira lifted me off the woman while I gave her a last kick.

"I'm going to break every finger that touched ATHRUN!!" I yelled trying to break free from the grip Athrun.

"Athrun you're holding her down for me?" Manes said laughing, "How gracious of you."

"Kira hold her," Athrun said and proceed to punch Manes. However he dodged and they both started to punch each other out. However Athrun was winning. I stopped my struggling seeing Athrun hit by a punch and then a kick.

"Kira help him!" I said struggling again.

"Trust me Athrun would get hurt even more," Kira said, "Plus he's kicking ass."

Kira being distracted by the fight loosened his grip. I broke away and grabbed the woman's hair kicking her back.

After one kick I was pushed on the dock face down and Kira holding my arms behind my back.

"Cagalli calm down!" Kira said.

"How could he," I said remembering what Athrun had done.

"You really think Athrun could do that to you?" Kira asked.

"I don't know," I said.

All of a sudden a gunshot was heard and we both looked up to see Athrun holding on to his side. Athrun shot back and there was a gun fight now. Kira took out his own gun letting go of me while I stood up to full of adrenaline rammed into Manes sending us both into the water. I heard two more splashes and I was pulled above the surface of the water and heard continuous gun shots. I grabbed onto the side of the dock and was pulled up by the slut. I pulled my arm away from her lying on the dock again. I felt weak all over and my eyes were hurting I felt a hand on my feet pulling me down. The woman grabbed my arms pulling me on the docks. I was screaming and felt my arms about to break…not to mention my ankles.

The person, who grabbed my foot, hauled himself up. Mane's bleeding face was what I saw. I started kicking wildly as he collapsed on the dock. I fell back along with that woman as I told her, "When I have enough energy I'm going to kick your ass again."

She rolled her eyes and opened her mouth again when Athrun came up and climbed on the dock and gripped his shoulder breathing heavily.

"He's dead," Kira said moving the limp body around and checked his vitals.

"Good, call the Colonel," Athrun wheezed out and collapsed just as I got to him.

"Kira call an ambulance!" I yelled out to him.

"Shit he got me," Athrun groaned while I put pressure on his bleeding side.

"Keep your eyes open," I said a hand on his cheek

"If anything happens to me you're going to get over me right," he asked, "or I won't tell you what happened that night you called me."

"I don't care what happened that night," I said crying, "If you with that woman or not. Just don't die on me."

"Cagalli angel I love you, I'm sorry," Athrun said kissing my lips and fell motionless.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THE AMBULANCE!" I yelled out.

His words made the suspicious in my mind true. Something had happened that night.

I was numb as the paramedics took Athrun in an ambulance trying to revive his vitals. I had my head on my knees feeling my head aching with constant pulses. I fainted as soon as we got to the hospital.

I opened my eyes in a dark room drained of all life sustenance. I had a bandage on my head and my throat felt sick. I recapped everything and rung for the nurse and asked about Athrun. She told me he was still in critical condition. I asked to see him and she set me up in a wheelchair and drove me to the ICU where Athrun just finished from surgery.

Aiden had been taken out of the ICU and was recovering wonderfully to my relief.

I went inside and saw my strong husband look so pale on the hospital bed. He had tubes all over him and a breathing mask. I felt tears sting my eyes as I settled beside him holding his hand tightly. And I prayed for him to get better soon.

I fell asleep there.

"He's progressing really well," I heard a voice whisper.

"But I'm quite concerned about the bleeding," another voice said.

"I didn't have the heart to move his wife away. They both look so much as peace."

"Mr. Zala hasn't regained consciousness yet?"

"No and I'm worried he might go into a coma. He had some recent stitches on his head and all that bleeding was difficult to stop. The trauma was so severe I was hoping we didn't have to induce a coma on him, but now I'm hoping his own body doesn't pull him into one."

The both left and I sat up looking at Athrun who didn't look like he was sleeping.

"I miss you," I whispered kissing his jaw. I was filled with mixed emotion but the strongest one was my love for Athrun. Right now I needed for him to wake up for me.

"Please wake up," I said with a cracked voice.

When I realized he wasn't going to wake up I asked the nurse to take me to my room and there I cried myself to sleep in the dark room alone on my bed. When I woke up in the morning, the doctor examined me and said I was ready to be discharged. I thanked him and asked about Aiden. He was up and I went to visit my son who was surrounded my nurses. Aiden was blushing by all the attention and Danielle who was also there, was red in the face with angry. I lifted her up and placed her beside my son. Those two started talking immediately and falling into their own world. Danielle softly touched his bandage and frowned.

"Thank you Aiden," she said shyly, "You saved my life."

Aiden blushed and said, "You're my friend, I'll always help my friends."

She nodded and said, "I'm sorry for getting you hurt."

He shook his head and said, "Well my daddy said to always protect the people you care about."

She smiled brightly and kissed his cheek. Aiden laughed and looked up at me. I was grinning like a madwoman. Those two were definitely going to get together.

"Aiden!" Chloe said skipping inside and stopped suddenly seeing me. Her eyes filled with tears and she ran up into my arm and gripped my neck tightly.

"Mommy!" she said her face buried in my neck, "I thought I would never see you again!"

She was crying and I rubbed her back and said, "I would never leave you baby."

She stayed in my arms for a while and told me what she had gone through the past week. I held her closely and listened to her kissing her for being such a brave and good girl. She then sat beside Aiden and told me to go see daddy because he was awake. Strange how no one bothered to mention that small detail to me.

I walked across the hospital and went to the ICU and found out that he was no longer there. It took me half and hour to figure out where my husband had gone and get to his room. I was irritable, tired and hungry. As soon as I opened the door I was given a sight I didn't want to see. There was that women talking and laughing with Athrun. I froze at the sight as I saw the woman lean down.

"Cagalli," Athrun said finally noticing my presence, "I'm glad you're here."

"Oh Mrs. Zala," the woman said standing up to face me, "I can explain."

"No need," I muttered taking a step back, "I'm sorry for my intrusion. I'll leave you two to whatever you were doing."

I stormed out the room in rage and sadness. I left the hospital taking Chloe with me because she was afraid I'd disappear again for another week. I carried her on my hip and we went to go get ice cream. Chloe was overwhelmed by the choices and took ten minutes to figure out what she wanted. The cashier didn't mind at all gushing over how cute Chloe was. We sat near the window and I dug into my ice cream while Chloe was admiring her three scoop tower.

"Baby it's going to melt if you keep on looking at it," I said smiling at her.

"But it's going to be ruined," she said.

I took a picture and said, "There now we have a picture to remember your pretty ice cream."

She nodded and started eating the small scoops of ice cream. Half and hour later we started walking to the car. I was relieved that I hadn't thought about Athrun even once.

I got a call on my cell that Athrun was missing from the hospital. I was torn to either go look for him or be the independent woman I was and not worry over him.

Who the hell was I kidding?! My own body couldn't function without Athrun.

I sped with Chloe in her seat who was giggling at the honking noises. The hospital was going through mayhem. I wondered if it was like that when I disappeared.

"There's no trace of him, not even on the cameras," the nurse explained to me.

Where could Athrun have gone?

I asked Chloe to stay with her brother while I would go find Athrun. I thought of the most logical place Athrun could be. I drove to the manor and found no sign of him there. Then I went to the beach and looked around furiously trying to figure out if he was there. When I couldn't find him I started crying overwhelmed with worry. The jerk was still recovering; he could get seriously hurt or infected out here. I turned around to go to my car and looked up to see Athrun leaning against my car looking the other way for me. I saw him wince as he moved.

"What were you thinking!" I yelled at him rushing over to help him up. His head whipped to the direction of my voice and let out a sigh.

"I finally found you," he said.

"You idiot you're going straight back to the hospital until you get better," I said.

"How can I get better when you think I'm cheating on you?" he asked.

"I don't think I want to know if you were or not," I said.

"Well I wasn't," Athrun said simply.

I just nodded still not believing him.

"I know Cagalli what this may looks like. I remember a time when I was in your position. I felt destroyed but I never stopped believing in you angel. Don't tell me you stopped believing in our love. There is no one is my life, my heart and my thoughts or my body but you," Athrun said forcing me to look in his eyes.

It was not hard to melt hearing his words.

"You've kept me in the dark these past weeks," I said closing my eyes.

"Only to keep you safe," he said, "just like you did. If you had known I hadn't died in that bomb accident you would have never went to Manes."

"I would for you!" I said back, "But you don't trust me with anything!"

"Did you trust me those years ago?" Athrun retorted back and then paused realizing what he had said, "Do you even trust me now? When Chloe died did you trust me with your hurt?"

I remained quiet and said, "I do trust you Athrun. I'm sorry I made all those mistakes before, but what am I supposed to do! I can't erase the past, I was freaking threatened with a bullet if I even said one word. Aiden had a gun to his forehead if I even mention that bastard. You have nothing to deal with."

"Did you have a bullet when Chloe was supposedly dead?" Athrun asked.

"You didn't believe me," I said, "When I tried to tell you. It's not just me alone Athrun. It's you too. You've never believed a word I've said these past years especially if they were ridiculously impossible. When I hated Manes, when I said Chloe was alive you turned you head away from the truth. You've always been this thickheaded, even back during the wars with Dulliandal."

I knew I hit him beneath the belt.

"That was low Cagalli," Athrun said calmly, "I admit I've been wrong and I've asked for forgiveness from you in these matters. What more do you want?"

"I did too Athrun," I said, "But have we really forgiven each other?" slowly.

We both stayed quiet lost in our own thoughts. With the way this conversation was going I didn't know if I had a future with him.

* * *

Yeah my last piece of drama...i hope

Anyways i'm going to be honest...chapter 20 is coming along very slowly...real slowly

To save everyone the frustration i'm telling you i love happy endings.

I think that's a pretty obvious clue so...please be patient with me for the next chapter, i know what i want to write but i'm having trouble putting it into words.

Hopefully it won't take a month, but wish me luck guys this chapter should be either the last one or second last soo

till then...which will happen eventually

Mango Flavoured Tango

ps. hey my editing buddy can you take a look over for me plz i'd really appreciate it...i know they're mistakes...hopefully not a lot :D

REVIEW .


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys

I'm so sorry about the delay...yeah this is the final chapter

It's probably rushed but i had to get this done...now

Anyways Enjoy

* * *

I let out a ragged breath and said, "What are we going to do?"

"I'm not leaving you if you're asking that," Athrun said stiffly.

"Of course not," I said, "It'd be ridiculous if we broke up on a matter of trust and you sleeping with a woman."

"I did not sleep with her," Athrun said.

"Then why did you say sorry before you fainted," I asked.

"I couldn't finish my sentence; I was going to say 'I'm sorry you think I'm cheating on you.' And I didn't faint I fell unconscious," Athrun said.

"Oh," I said, "But that does not explain the phone call."

"You're going to have to hear the whole story then," Athrun said.

"We have all day," I said pointing to our little cove, "And we won't be disturbed."

I knew Athrun was trying to resist smirking.

"But that woman means something to you if she was with you that night, helped you kill Manes and was the first woman to see you awake even though it should have been me," I said sitting on the cave floor.

"She was someone important in what I was doing, but she means nothing to me," Athrun said.

"Well I wouldn't blame you she is pretty," I said.

"If you say so but you have to be only girl I get turned on by simply looking at me," Athrun said.

I blushed a bit and said, "That has nothing to do with anything."

"Oh yes it does," he replied pulling me into his arms and kissing me soundly, "I love you."

"You're changing the subject," I said letting out a moan as Athrun climbed on me continuing to kiss me.

"I'm not sure if I can stand not being inside you for another minute," Athrun said pulling my clothes off even with a bandaged arm.

A while later I was curled up in Athrun's embrace when he started talking.

"After the video of Manes I hired a few spies to help me track him down. Apparently Manes had started black market of nuclear equipment and this was serious stuff. You were busy with Chloe and I didn't want to bother you with this stuff because you would worry for no reason," Athrun said.

"Since it was a serious matter, there was a reason to worry," I said glaring at him.

At that response Athrun kissed me soundly and said, "Do I get a chance to finish my story or not?"

"Sorry," I mumbled still dazed by his kiss.

"Things quieted down a lot, and then when we got back home I met the Colonel and he was talking about some rumours of resistance in our military. I speculated it had something to do with Manes, so I was doing to internal assessments of my own and found out that four people were on his side. I gathered some more help from Kira and the Colonel to let that attack on the manor happen on purpose. Those four stole some planes which we placed some devices on and got a location of Mane's base and a few conversations that happened."

"It still doesn't explain that woman," I muttered.

"I'm getting there," Athrun said nipping my shoulder lightly.

"So I hired an acquaintance of the Colonel, one of his most trusted spies to join us as we infiltrated the base. That was the meeting I was talking about," Athrun explained, "So that's why I got up extra early so you wouldn't see me gear up with guns and ammunition."

I used to remember when Athrun ever geared up…he looked so good.

"And I probably would have been late for the meeting," Athrun said giving me a knowing look.

I smiled a bit.

"Her name by the way is Ashley," Athrun said, "She's one of our best spies and that conversation you heard me on the phone was when she got shot on the leg twice and was taken to the hospital. They didn't have time for anesthetic so they took the bullet out on the hospital bed. I was leaving and she wanted me to come back to "the bed" because she needed someone to call her husband and tell him about her current situation."

There was a long pause.

"Oh," was the only brilliant phrase I could come up with.

"After you hung up I rushed to the hotel to explain everything, but I swear Cagalli you are too much. What the hell were you thinking running away with a bomb! It didn't help when I ran after you, you were too busy trying to dispose of the bomb to hear me. As soon as you dumped the thing and started to run I knew it was too late to save myself. I really thought I had died," Athrun said holding me tightly; "I didn't know what would have happened if the Colonel hadn't found me in time. I was a huge mess."

I held him tightly remembering the trauma I went through. I thought I had lost him.

"So I was healing up alright, but then we got a hint from Ashley who was watching you come out of that taxi. We knew that after that confrontation I would have Manes in my hand finally," he said.

"And you went half healed," I pointed out poking his chest which caused him to wince.

"Sorry darling," he said.

"You scared the hell out of me," I said, "We're getting you back to the hospital and you're staying there for a month."

"Don't give me such a horrible punishment," Athrun said making a face at the thought of being in a hospital.

"But it's like your second home," I said grinning.

"That's why I can't stand being there," Athrun said, "So am I forgiven."

"I'll think about it," I said with a smirk.

Athrun lifted my chin up so I stared into his eyes, "Nothing went on between Ashley and me."

I nodded and said, "I believe you, but it hurts to have you keep secrets from me. How could you let me think you were dead?"

"Kira didn't know where I was either and the Colonel was in just a bad shape as I was, and we were taken somewhere private. When I regained consciousness a few days later, I talked to Kira and by that time you were discharged."

"What are we going to do about our trust issues?" I asked.

"Cagalli, I trust you more than anyone in the world, but sometimes as your husband I have to protect you from pain," he said.

"I still got hurt anyways," I said, "And you could have died."

"I know…things didn't go as planned, but one of the reasons I didn't tell you was because I didn't know if my plan would succeed. I didn't want to raise your hopes. And I was going to tell you everything after that infiltration. But, things got screwed up and I'm sorry for that," he said, "Despite all my efforts you ended getting hurt the most."

I held his cheek and kissed him there and said, "Tell that to your body."

"Cagalli," Athrun asked, "Are we okay?"

I nodded and said, "I'm sorry too, but no more secrets please. I won't either, unless it's a surprise."

"Deal," he said, "no more Manes though. I can't believe the bastard touched you."

His hands roamed and soothed my back trying to erase all traces of Manes.

"Athrun, I love you," I said my eyes drooping lightly.

"I love you too," he replied.

"We should go back anyways," I said.

Athrun nodded against my neck. I dressed first and help Athrun with his shirt because of the bandage on his torso. I saw a patch of blood and rushed him back to the hospital.

"I can't believe you would run away from the hospital in this condition," I scolded him, "You're not superman darling."

Athrun only had a smile on his face and I saw the look of peace on his face…I stopped whatever I said and shook my head. Nothing was going through that head of his right now. Athrun had to go through a minor surgery at the hospital and after about a week of healing, he was discharged. Aiden was out a few days earlier. Together we all headed home. I apologized to Ashley for kicking her ass, and she thought nothing about it. I still had some dislike towards her, but it faded when she too left to go be with her husband.

Speaking of which a month later we were all celebrating Chloe's belated welcome home party.

"She looks so cute," Mir said to me as we were both watching Chloe dance with her cute dress on.

"I love her to bits," I said with a huge smile.

"And look at that son of yours," Luna said with a smile as we all watched Aiden dance with Danielle…cutely though they kept on stepping on each others toes.

"That's it, Aiden is getting married to that daughter of yours," I proclaimed to Mir.

"Yeah I can't wait to see how those two turn out," Lacus said, "I think Ethan has a thing for Chloe."

"Just like his father then," Shiho said, "They both love wild ladies."

I mock gasped at her.

"Athrun and Aiden would have such a fit," Stellar said. At that moment Athrun scooped Chloe up in his arms and lifted her into the air. Chloe giggled and laughed.

I felt my heart swell watching him. I loved him so much.

"You're glowing," Lacus said, "You've finally gotten everything you wanted."

"It almost seems too good to be true," I said looking at her, "It seems unbelievable to be this happy."

"After everything you've been through this much happiness is still not enough," Stellar said holding my hand, "Get ready Cagalli because this is your moment to live and be happy. Grasp it tightly and it won't leave."

"And this time we're going to protect your smile," Mir said, "You and your family's."

"Just on a side note," Luna said, "I'm preggos."

Everyone shrieked and hoarded her with questions. The baby was due in 6 months.

By the end of the night I was still high with love and happiness. I tucked Chloe in bed and I played a game of monopoly with Aiden before he went to sleep. My son was going to grow up to be one successful business man.

"Night mommy I love you," Aiden whispered kissing my cheeks and left to go to bed.

I said, "Good night sweetie."

I was corned as soon as I stepped into my room.

"I've never been this ignored in life," Athrun said pulling me into his arms and giving me a kiss.

"Yeah that explains how I've been watching you all night and sending lustful vibes, which is why you're mauling me so quickly," I said.

"Is that so?" he asked pulling me onto the bed, "By the ways this dress is way too sexy on you."

"I noticed," I said, "You gave me those bedroom eyes of yours all evening, not to mention you frustrated me beyond hell during dinner."

"My hands have a mind of their own sometimes," Athrun said with a grin.

"I love you," I said putting my head over his heart.

"I love you too, forever and ever and the ever after that," he said, "Sometimes it's hard to believe how much I love you."

"I don't," I said, "Because my love is more every single day."

"Cagalli," Athrun said pulling me up for another kiss, "Let me show you how I feel."

I only laughed as the night wore on. I knew that I finally…finally got my happily ever after.

* * *

Yeah THE END

I really want to thanks all the people who have stuck with this story...for years. I'm glad it's finally over.

Well i'm not quite sure when i'm going to post up another story. I have one and it's alreay pretty much written...I have 28 chapters of it completed lol.

I'm going to have to see if i get a good enough ending for it.

So again thank you guys again for reading my story...this the end for Memories. I'm not sure if i plan on doing a story about Aiden...mostly not...i hardly have enough time anymore.

Well till next time

Mango Flavoured Tango


End file.
